We're The Young, We're Alright
by McSteph
Summary: McFly are faced with a new task. When Dougie's Mum's friend goes away for the weekend, they're left to babysit her three year old twins... And the kids definitely aren't going to make their lives easy!
1. A Request

**This fic came to me in science class of all places. It's dedicated to my best friend Larnie- I'll never forget sitting in science with you while watching Mythbusters with the class, writing down all the random ideas we got LOL =) **

**I'd always wanted to read a fic like this, but I haven't really seen any, so I wrote one myself =)**

**None of it is supposed to be dirty or paedophile-ish, I just thought I'd classify that before I started. This was also my first attempt to write a story not in first person, so it might be a little bad lol. This fic is only supposed to be a light-hearted, fun fic, so don't read too much into it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly or anyone or anything associated with them.**

**Enjoy and review =)**

* * *

It was Friday morning at the McFly house and everyone was asleep. Tom woke suddenly to the piercing ring of the phone.

'Tom, phone!' Danny called from his bedroom.

Tom sighed and threw the blankets off himself, jogging down the stairs to where the phone lay flashing and ringing on the kitchen counter.

'Yeah?' he said sleepily.

'_Good morning Tom. Is my son there_?' Dougie's mum's voice asked cheerily.

'Yeah, I'll go get Dougie for you,' Tom replied with a yawn, heading back up the stairs, phone in hand. He opened the door to Dougie's room where he was lying under his blankets, arms and one leg hanging off the side of the bed, mouth open.

'Doug, phone,' Tom said, lazily tossing the phone on top of the blankets and sleepily making his way out of Dougie's room to hopefully go and get some more sleep. Dougie woke with a start and rolled over. He noticed the phone and his door open and picked it up, putting it to his ear.

'Hello?' he said drowsily.

'_Hi Doug, how are you_?' his mum's voice asked.

'Yeah, fine,' he said sarcastically.

'_Good, good,_' she replied.

'Why did you call so early?' Dougie asked, sitting up in bed and pulling his blankets up, covering his legs with them and yawning.

'_It's_ _not early Dougs, its eleven-thirty, now I have a favour to ask you and the rest of the boys_.'

'Yeah?'

'_You remember my friend Jane_?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Dougie said again.

'_Well she's going away tomorrow to sort some things out with her husband for five days and there's no one else to take care of her twins while she's away_,' she said.

'I didn't even know she had kids,' Dougie replied.

'_Yeah, well I was just wondering if you and the others can look after them for the weekend. It'll do you good and they're lovely kids,_' she said hopefully.

'Can I call you back mum? I've just got to ask Tom and the others first,' Dougie replied.

'_Alright darling, call me back soon_,' she said.

'Bye mum.'

'_Bye Dougs_.'

Dougie hung up the phone. He needed a way to wake the rest of them up. He grinned evilly as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

'MCFLY MEETING!!!! LIVING ROOM NOW!!' Dougie shouted, loudly and brightly, walking through the house with one of Harry's drums and a drumstick, hitting it as hard as he could, before heading down to the living room and turning on the TV and putting his feet on the coffee table, waiting.

'Dougie, what the hell is your problem?! I was sleeping.'

Danny was the first to arrive.

'Just sit down,' Dougie replied.

Tom and Harry eventually turned up and sat on the couch, both looking sleepy.

'Dougie, why do you need us? Did you forget how to use the microwave again? You just open the door by pressing the button that says "open", then you put the food in-,' Harry started.

'Harry, shut up this is serious,' Dougie snapped back.

He loved his band mates but it was hard to get them to be serious. They all looked at him with content and tired looks.

'Mum called me just before. Her friend is going away for five days and they've got twins. They want to know if we can look after them,' Dougie said, bracing for what they'd say.

'How old are they?' Tom asked.

'I dunno. Ten or eleven probably,' he replied, making a number up on the spot. Well, it had been ten years since he had seen her. Everyone was unnaturally quiet, making Dougie nervous. He clasped his hands in his lap.

'We're not busy this weekend are we?' Harry asked and everyone else shook their heads.

'I was going to go out tonight...' Danny trailed off.

'Well cancel your plans Dan, we're becoming babysitters,' Tom sighed.

'More like the Baby Borrowers from that show,' Harry added, handing the phone back to Dougie, who called him mum.

'_Hello_?' his mum's familiar voice answered.

'Hi mum, its fine, we can look after the kids for Jane,' he said.

'_Doug, that's fantastic! She's here now, so I'll tell her and she'll bring them around soon?_' she said.

'Okay, thanks mum, bye,' Dougie said, hanging up the phone and putting it on Danny's head, where it slipped off and landed on a plate of stale pizza left over from the night before. He turned back and faced his band mates, who were all staring at him, completely ignoring the newly tomato sauce covered phone.

'She's bringing them around soon,' Dougie said, flopping down on the couch next to Danny.

'Alright, come on then, we better go get ready then...and child-proof the house,' Tom said, jumping up from the couch.

'But if they're older we won't need to,' Danny replied, leaning back against the back of the couch, sticking his feet in the air and somersaulting over the back, kicking the plate of pizza and phone onto the carpet, where it left a reddish brown smear of tomato sauce next to Tom's foot. Tom sighed. He didn't even have to say anything. Danny knew what he meant. He got up and went to the cleaning products cupboard and began scrubbing at the stain while everyone else went to get ready.

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly the same time as the clock in the hall struck one.

'Doug, get the door!' Danny called. He was on his front searching under the couch for his iPod which had slipped under there when he was trying to make it slide all the way down his leg and flick off the end of his foot. The doorbell rang again.

'Coming!!' Dougie shouted, sprinting down the stairs and coming to a sliding stop in front of the front door in his socks.

He unlocked the door and there stood Jane. She was still tall and blonde with blue eyes, just like Dougie remembered her, although she had aged quite gracefully he thought.

'Hi Dougie! You look so much like your mum! Gosh you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were this big!' she said indicating with her hand.

'Hi Jane! Come in,' Dougie said, opening the door further.

'No, sorry Dougie I really must go, here's my number if you need me, here's the kids bags,' she said, thrusting two overnight bags into Dougie's arms so quickly he nearly dropped them. 'And I'll just go grab the kids and we'll be off,' she said, hurrying out to her car again.

Dougie handed Tom the two bags and he put them on the couch behind him. Danny had emerged from under the couch, covered in fluff, two pieces of sticky tape stuck to his bum and spider webs tangled around his curly hair.

'Right, here we are, see you on Tuesday Dougie! They should have everything they need! Don't hesitate to call me if you need me! Thanks so much for doing this, I really appreciate it! Be good for Dougie and his friends! I'll be home soon,' she said to the twins, planting a kiss on each of their heads, before heading back out to the car with a wave.

**

* * *

**

**Review if you would like to hear more of this fic. =)**


	2. The Park

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews =) Grrrr, my spell check keeps changing it's self to Luxembourg for some unknown reason... irritating! Enjoy anyways, I'm hoping there's no French/Luxembourg words in there lol. And thanks A MILLION to dani6531 for her review and my awesome Twitter readers who rock as well!!!!! :D **

*******

There was silence.

The four stared at the kids that stood on their front door steps.

One clutching a teddy bear, the other holding a car.

They were not ten as Dougie had thought. They looked about two or three. They both had light brown curly hair and the little girl was dressed in a little purple dress with white shoes and her brown hair pulled up in little pigtails on the side of her head. The little boy had blue jeans and a red t-shirt on. They each had a little backpack on. Harry broke the silence.

'Hello, what's your names?' he asked gently, kneeling down to their height.

'Sam,' the little boy said quietly.

Harry turned and looked at the other three who shrugged and motioned for him to persevere.

'What's your name sweetie?' Harry asked, turning to the little girl.

'Libby,' she replied, looking down at the stained cream carpet, clutching her bear even harder.

'Well I'm Harry, this is Tom, this is Dougie and that idiot who's over there is Danny,' Harry said.

'Harry!' Tom exclaimed, clapping a hand over Harry's mouth.

'What'd I say?' Harry said through Tom's hand, licking it to get it off him.

'Ewwww! Don't say things like that! You don't want them to copy you,' Tom scolded. Harry poked his tongue out and grinned at the kids.

Not one tiny smile.

Harry stood up off the floor and grimaced at the other three.

'Do you wanna come put those bags away somewhere?' Tom asked, saving Harry. They both nodded shyly and held out their hands. Tom took one hand in each of his and took them upstairs, slinging the two other bags over his shoulders.

***

When they were out of earshot Harry turned to Dougie.

'Doug, you said they'd be like ten! Not three!'

'Yeah, well I wasn't sure! It'll be right,' Dougie replied, pulling Danny up from the floor on his way up the stairs.

'Well, do they wear nappies or what? I ain't changing no nappies!' Harry exclaimed.

'Harry, it'll be right,' Dougie repeated, following the sound of Tom's voice. He was in his room, putting the bags on the floor.

'Oh look, here's Dougie and Harry! I was just saying to Sam and Libby we could take them for a walk in the park or something?' Tom said. He was holding onto Libby in one arm and had Sam's hand in the other.

'Sounds good! You ready to go?' Dougie asked. Tom nodded.

'Erm, well do we need to do anything?' Danny asked, appearing from behind Harry.

'Erm... do we? I don't know anything about kids,' Dougie replied.

The kids were staring at them.

'I think they'll be okay,' Tom said slowly.

'Ready to go?' Harry asked the two kids. They both nodded shyly again.

'Want to come to Harry Sam?' Harry asked, putting his hand out. Sam ran over and grabbed Harry's hand.

***

They headed to the park around the corner from their house. There were a few kids playing on the playground and their mothers were making the most of the London sunshine and were having a mother's club meeting on a picnic blanket in the green grass.

'Go on, go play!' Harry exclaimed, very gently pushing Sam in the direction of the playground. They hadn't said anything on the way there, making Dougie think their mum had told them not to talk!

'Tom?' Libby asked, pulling on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Tom jumped in surprise. It was the first time she'd spoken directly to him without him having to say anything.

'Yeah?' he asked quickly.

'You come?' she asked sweetly.

'Yeah sure,' he smiled, placing her on the ground and walking with her to the playground, grabbing her hand.

'Harry, you come too?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, come on mate,' Harry said.

Danny and Dougie sat on the park bench and watched Tom push Libby on the swings and Harry climb on the monkey bars with Sam.

'You want them one day Doug?' Danny asked, staring contently at Harry's face while he played. He had one of the biggest grins they'd seen on him for a while, ducking underneath and helping him climb.

'Want what?' Dougie asked, watching someone else's little kid running past them, the mother chasing after her, yelling for her to come back.

'You know, mini Dougies,' Danny said.

'Dunno. Probably,' Dougie sighed. 'What about you?' he asked and Danny nodded.

'Love to see little Dannys and Danielles running around,' he grinned.

'Poor kids, having to get those looks!' Dougie joked. Danny punched him in the arm with a giggle.

'Come on Doug and Dan! Come play!' Tom shouted. Danny and Dougie smiled at each other and got up; having the most fun they'd had in a long time.

***

They eventually got tired and went and sat on the bench while the two kids played.

'Well they're cute, I'll give them that,' Harry said, sitting back in the seat and watching Sam as he climbed over the top of the monkey bars.

'Harry, don't you reckon you should go and make sure he won't fall off?' Tom asked. He was keeping a close eye on Libby who was playing in the sand, scooping it all into a pile in front of her.

'He'll be right,' Harry said, leaning back in the seat with a smile. All of a sudden Sam slipped and fell, landing on top of the soft sand on his bum. He started crying.

'Oh no,' Harry muttered, him and Danny jumping up and heading over to him.

'Sam mate, you alright?' Danny asked, as he put his arms up. Danny picked him up and carried him back over to the bench. Libby had run back over to Tom and Dougie, cowering behind Dougie's legs. Sam continued howling.

'Arghhhhhh Tom! What do we do? He won't stop crying!' Danny exclaimed, sitting him on his lap while Harry checked him over for bruises and cuts.

'Uh oh! I found a bruise!' Harry shouted, pointing to his knee.

'Doug-,' Tom said shoving a ten pound bill in his hand. '-run over to that shop and buy some sweets!' Tom exclaimed nudging him in the back urgently.

Dougie dodged Libby and took off across the street to the shop, while Tom, Harry and Danny tried to stop him from crying, trying everything; funny faces, weird noises, Harry hitting Danny over the head, Danny hitting Harry over the head. But nothing seemed to work.

'Sam, where does it hurt buddy?' Tom asked feverishly.

'Knee!' he exclaimed. Sam crying had set off Libby, who was now also crying.

'Libby, come here sweetie, it's alright, it's alright!' Tom exclaimed, picking her up and attempting to soothe her, but she wouldn't stop either. They were getting some very strange looks from the mothers who were eating afternoon tea with their kids.

'Where's Dougie with those sweets?!' Harry yelled and just as he yelled that, Dougie came sprinting back, carrying two handfuls of colourful lollypops.

'I didn't see what ones I got, I just grabbed them!' he panted breathlessly.

'That doesn't matter, give me one! My ears are gonna explode!' Danny exclaimed, grabbing one out of Dougie's hand and offering it to Sam, who turned away from him. Danny looked hurt and put it in his pocket.

'Sam, do you want a lollipop?' Harry asked gently, taking him from Danny's lap. He nodded tearfully and Dougie quickly unwrapped one, handing it to Harry, who gave it to Sam, who immediately stopped crying.

'There we go, all better now,' Harry smiled, placing him back on the ground.

'Why wouldn't he take it from me?!' Danny exclaimed.

'He doesn't like you,' Dougie smirked as Danny punched him in the arm.

Tom gave a pink one to Libby and together they both went and sat in the sand, eating them contentedly.

'Thank god,' Dougie panted, still worn out from his sprint across the street.

'Thanks Doug,' Tom sighed.

'Do you think we should take them home before they injure themselves even more?' Danny asked.

'And it looks like it's going to-,' Harry started, looking up at the sky. A fat raindrop hit him on the nose, followed by many others. '-rain,' he finished with a sigh.

'Libby, Sam! Time to go home!' Harry called. They pretended not to hear him and continued running around. The park was now deserted and the four boys were now saturated.

'Come on, quick! You're going to get wet!' Danny shouted as he dived to catch Sam who ran off giggling. They really had found their rebel side after the sugar. Tom was now beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea...

They then began running through the mud, their legs and backs getting covered in it.

'We're never going to catch them!' Danny puffed.

'Yes we are; we just need a way!' Harry replied urgently.

An idea popped into Dougie's head. It was worth a try. 'We're going now!' he called and with that Dougie started walking away from the park, motioning the others to follow him through the rain that was now pouring down, already forming into puddles in the grass.

'Dougie, what are you doing? We can't just leave them here!' Tom exclaimed nervously following after him.

'Just wait. I saw this in a movie once,' Dougie replied, sneaking a glance over his shoulder. As he had planned, the kids had given in and were now chasing them through the rain, shouting and pouting at them. Sam grabbed Dougie's hand and pulled.

'Sam, we have to go, we're getting wet. You'll get sick,' Dougie said, pulling in the opposite direction. Tom had already scooped Libby up in his arms. They started making their way back to the McFly house as quickly as they could, piggy backing the kids as they went.

***

'Right, now we have to get you dry before you can go inside-,' Tom started, but as soon as he had opened the door, the two twins had taken off inside, leaving tiny muddy footprints in the cream carpet. Tom sighed in annoyance, and taking his own shoes off, proceeded inside to try and catch the kids again.

'You can't catch me Tom!' Sam giggled, running round and round the couch. The other three had disappeared off to get changed. Libby was nowhere to be found.

'Great. They've left me here by myself, one kid is missing and one won't come back,' he muttered angrily to himself, making a grab for Sam again, eventually giving up and letting him wear himself out.

'Hey guys, is Libby up there with you?' Tom called up the stairs.

'No!' three voices answered.

'Fantastic,' Tom muttered, checking under the couch and behind the curtains and behind the TV. Libby wasn't there. He checked in all the kitchen cupboards, under the table, in the guitar room, in the bathroom, in the spare room. Libby was nowhere to be found.

'Libby!!' Tom began calling, running up the stairs. And then it hit him. There was one place he hadn't searched yet. His bedroom. The door was open. He hadn't remembered leaving it open. He quietly went in and found Libby sitting in a mess of ripped paper with a black texta. He recognised the paper as his lyrics book!

'Libby!' he shouted, racing over and snatching the marker from her tiny hands and grabbing up all the paper. She started crying again.

'No, Libby I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it!' Tom said quickly, picking her up.

She continued to wail.

'It's okay Libby, here, have another lollypop!' he said, handing it to her.

She immediately smiled and ran off down the stairs. Tom in sighed exasperation and checked the damage she'd done. There was now a big wet patch from her wet clothes in the middle of his blankets and she'd left black marks with the texta, but all the lyrics pages could be re-written. He gave a sigh of relief, cleaned them all up and put it on the highest shelf in his room, before flopping down on the beanbag in the corner of his room.

Meanwhile, Sam was causing his own troubles in Dougie's room...

***

**What'd you think? I hope that Libby and Sam are believable enough for their age. The closest relation I have with a younger child is my second cousin, whose two and a half, so I hope its close enough to reality. **


	3. Bathtime!

**I wanted to make them feel as awkward as I could about having the kids with them. I hope that shows lol. I repeat what I said on the first chapter, this is only for fun and not to be taken all that seriously. Thanks guys :)**

**----**

'Sam, put it down! That's special!' Dougie was shouting. Sam had taken his signed Blink CD's from the shelf and was proceeding to run around his room at top speed with them, his muddy hands leaving marks all over them.

'Sam!' Dougie shouted once more, lunging to grab his arm, but ended up somersaulting over his bed and landing face first on the carpet. He pulled himself up again, ranting angrily under his breath.

'Sam, I'll give you another lollypop!' Dougie exclaimed, producing another one from his pocket, handing it to him, swapping it for his Blink CD's. Sam made the swap then ran out of the room giggling. McFly met out on the landing, all with looks of uneasiness on their faces.

'How do parents put up with this!?' Dougie exclaimed, making sure his bedroom door was shut securely after he closed it.

'I have no idea!' Tom replied. 'Libby got hold of my lyrics book!'

'And Sam had my Blink CD's!' Dougie said.

'Ah well, they're just kids! They don't know any better. But I think we should get them out of the wet and muddy clothes before they catch a cold or something,' Harry said, hearing a giggle and squeal from downstairs.

'Yeah... maybe we should bath them or something?' Danny suggested.

'How do we do that? Do we like let them do it, or do we have to help?' Dougie asked.

'I think we'd have to help...' Tom trailed off.

'Two of us can do one of the kids, how does that sound?' Harry suggested.

'Alright, well I'll go with Dougie,' Danny said.

'And I'll go with Harry,' Tom said.

'We better get back down there before they destroy the living room,' Danny sighed, heading off down the stairs as a loud crash came from the same direction.

They were both jumping up and down on the couch, something Danny and Dougie enjoyed doing when they were well...not sober. The pillows were scattered around the room and there was a lamp knocked over.

'Hey Sam and Libby! Time to go and have a bath!' Danny exclaimed as they walked into the room. The other three sighed. They knew that as soon as you told little kids they had to have a bath you wouldn't be able to catch them.

But surprisingly the two kids stayed put on the couch. Tom lifted the lamp back onto the table and straightened the couch, putting the cushions back on it.

'Who wants to come with me?' Dougie asked.

'Me!' Sam exclaimed. He was a lot more confident than his twin sister.

'Okay Sam, you can come with Dougs and me, how does that sound?' Danny asked gently and Sam nodded. Danny and Dougie each took his hand and led him up to Danny's bathroom.

'Looks like you're with me and Harry Libby,' Tom said, taking her hand and him and Harry went to Harry's bathroom.

----

Dougie started running a bath while Danny helped Sam get ready.

'Dougie, do I leave his undies on or what?' Danny asked awkwardly, with one little shoe in his hand.

'Erm.... I dunno...' Dougie said, pouring bubble bath in, which immediately turned into mountains of white fluffy foam.

'They'll get all wet if I do...but it's just weird, ya know?' Danny considered.

'Whatever you want to do Dan,' Dougie replied absently, searching for a clean towel in Danny's cupboard.

When it was time for Sam to get in the bath, he decided he didn't want to get in. He started running around the bathroom in his underwear, ducking under Dougie's and Danny's arms and legs.

'Danny, why'd we get landed with the naughty one?!' Dougie shouted as Danny grabbed him, eventually getting him in the bath with a lot of struggle. Water had already gone everywhere.

----

Meanwhile Harry and Tom weren't having nearly as much trouble. Libby was in the bath within a few minutes without a fuss, splashing around and giggling. Harry was mucking around, flicking water at her and she was throwing it back.

'Libby! Harry's going to have to go and change his clothes now!' Harry laughed, flicking the water back.

'Do you know what this bath needs?' Tom said.

'What?' Libby and Harry both asked.

'Bubble bath and a duck,' Tom smiled. 'Back in a minute,' he said, heading out the door.

'So how old are you Miss Libby?' Harry asked, kneeling beside the bathtub.

Libby held up three little fingers.

'You're three?! You're a big girl now aren't you?' Harry smiled.

'How you old Harry?' she asked, giggling at herself mixing up the words. Harry laughed.

'Me? I'm twenty,' he replied with a grin.

'You old!' she exclaimed and Harry laughed again.

'I am old aren't I?' he replied and she nodded.

'So what usually happens after your bath? Do you have a nap, or eat or what?' Harry asked.

'I hungry,' she replied.

'Okay, well when you get out we'll fix you a snack won't we?'

'Yes pwease,' she replied.

Harry grinned at her.

----

'Danny, can I borrow some- What the hell happened in here!?!' Tom exclaimed.

Danny's bathroom was covered in bubbles and water and Danny and Dougie themselves were soaked to the skin, but still laughing and playing with Sam.

'We have fun!' Sam exclaimed happily.

'Okay, Danny can I borrow some bubble bath?' Tom asked, trying to ignore the mess that he'd probably have to clean up. Their cleaner just _had_ to be on leave this week. Luckily enough they all knew how to use the washing machine- she'd made a point of teaching them that before she went.

'Sure mate, it's just there,' Danny replied, motioning to the side of the bath. Tom took the purple bottle and left the bathroom.

'Who am I Sam?' Danny asked, taking some bubbles from the bath and putting them around his mouth.

'Santa!' Sam exclaimed.

'Well done!' Danny replied. Danny then got some bubbles and put them on Dougie's head, making them into demented ears.

'Who's Dougie?' he asked.

'Mickey Mouse!' Sam replied happily.

'Well done! You're good at this!'

'You know what Sam?' Dougie said.

'What?'

'Come here,' Dougie said, leaning forwards onto the side of the bath and whispering something in his ear.

'Ready, go!' Dougie whispered and Sam dumped bubbles on top of Danny's head. Danny laughed and put them on Sam's head. Dougie flicked some bubbles at Sam who squealed and threw them back at Danny.

'Argh, my eye!' he shouted, covering his face.

'My A string!' Dougie exclaimed with a giggle, flicking more bubbles at Danny.

By the end of their little fights, there were no bubbles left in the bath. Danny was beginning to get cold from his wet clothes.

'Come on Sam, let's get you out of there,' Danny said, lifting him out. Dougie wrapped the towel around him and carried him into Tom's room where his bag was.

----

'Libs, do you reckon we should get out now?' Tom asked. She was having a brilliant time playing with his duck and the bubbles.

'Yeah,' she replied, holding her arms up. Tom picked her up and put a towel on her.

'Harry, can you go and get some clothes from her bag? It's in my room,' Tom said.

'Sure,' Harry replied, heading out the door.

'I like your ducky Tom,' Libby said while Tom dried her light brown curls.

'Really? His name's Gerald, I've had him for a long time,' Tom replied.

'How long?' she asked.

'Hmmm, about fourteen years,' Tom replied.

'Woah!' she exclaimed and Tom laughed.

Harry came back through the door holding some of the smallest clothes Tom had ever seen. Tom dried her off a bit more and they put her little pink and white dress on, letting her run free, putting the wet and muddy clothes into the washing machine.

----

Sam, Dougie and Danny joined them in the kitchen a little while later, Danny and Dougie soaked and disgruntled.

'Did you two get in there with him?' Harry asked with a laugh.

'I splashed them,' Sam said proudly, making Harry and Tom crack up.

'You hungry Sam? We were just about to make Libby a snack,' Tom said. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

'Well if you two wait on the couch out there, we'll bring it out to you,' Tom said, starting to rummage through the cupboards and fridge for some food.

'What can we give them? I'm pretty sure they won't drink beer,' Tom said with a laugh. He reached around the beer and pulled out a lump of cheese that looked good enough to eat without food poisoning.

'Cheese sandwich?' he suggested, holding it up.

'Yeah, Danny go ask them if they like it,' Dougie said.

Danny went out to the lounge and came back soon after, nodding.

'Alright,' Tom said, him and Dougie making them and taking them out and giving them to the kids, who gobbled them down.

'You must've been hungry!' Danny exclaimed, seeing the empty plates. They both sleepily nodded.

'Sleepy time now?' Harry asked. They both nodded again and lay down on opposite ends of the couch, falling asleep in no time. Tom covered both of them with a blanket and they all headed back upstairs to his room to give them some peace and quiet to sleep. Harry collapsed on his bed.

'How do people do this fulltime?! My whole body aches,' he moaned, closing his eyes.

'My feet!' Danny added, taking off his shoes.

'Libby scratched me earlier,' Dougie whined.

'I can't read what this is supposed to say!' Tom exclaimed angrily.

Tom had his lyrics book out and was rewriting all of his ruined pages. Harry held out his hand and Tom passed him the book. Harry sat and looked at it, holding it closer to his face, then holding it at arms length, squinting.

'No idea,' he replied, handing it back. Tom groaned in frustration and tossed it on the bed.

'What are we going to feed them tonight?' Dougie asked.

'I dunno... we'll have to go shopping to find something... when they wake up we'll go,' Tom said absently, balling up all his drafts and tossing them into the bin in the corner of his room where they landed squarely inside.

'Nice shot,' Danny said.

'What was in those backpacks?' Harry asked.

'Some DVD's and toys and stuff. Their clothes were in the other ones,' Tom replied, putting the book back up on the shelf.

'Alright... when's the last time you saw Jane Dougs?' Harry asked.

'Years ago... she didn't even have a husband when I saw her last, but I have a feeling they've just gotten divorced from what mum said,' Dougie replied.

'Oh god, you serious?' Tom said.

'Yeah she said she had to sort something out with him, so yeah,' Dougie said.

'And they're only three. That's horrible,' Danny said and they all agreed.

**---**

**Please review and tell me what you think? If there are not many more readers, I'll take it off. So review, review, review!!**


	4. WHERE THE HELL IS LIBBY!’

**This was Larnie's idea =) Thanks so much to dani6531 for always reviewing, and for her awesome shout out on her story ("Just Gotta Be Happy" Check it out guys!). Please review if you're reading it and haven't yet, I'd love to hear your views on it!**

---

McFly sat in Tom's room watching some TV and relaxing while the twins slept. About half an hour after they put them to sleep a loud yell of 'Dougie?!' came from the living room.

Dougie sighed. 'Looks like they're awake now.'

They all headed back downstairs to where Libby and Sam were lying on the couch looking sleepy, their blankets still wrapped around their shoulders.

'Hey, did you have a good sleep?' Tom asked sweetly, sitting in between both of them on the couch. They both nodded and sat up.

'Well we were just going to go shopping for some food, would you like to come?' Harry asked, sitting next to Tom as well. They both nodded again.

'Shoes?' Danny suggested, bending and picking up the two pairs of tiny shoes. Tom nodded and put his hands out. Danny passed them to him and together Tom and Harry began putting their shoes on, Danny putting their coats on each of them to protect them from the England winter. Libby's was pink and cute and had fur round the hood.

'Don't we need special car seats for them?' Dougie asked. He could remember his sister being this young and she had to have a special seat in the car.

'We don't have any,' Harry replied.

'Do you guys usually have special seats?' Danny asked the twins.

'Yeah,' Libby replied while Tom did up the buckle on her shoe.

'Dammit,' he sighed under his breath.

'Hang on; Mrs Elliot across the road has like three of them hasn't she?' Harry said, lifting Sam off the couch and placing him back on the ground as easily as if he'd been doing it for years.

'Doug and me will go ask her if we can borrow them for the weekend, her kids are older now, you remember her trying to sell the seats to me? Let's go Dougs,' Danny said, jumping up from the recliner.

'Take Sam with you,' Tom replied.

Danny reluctantly nodded and picked him up and put him on his back, him and Dougie heading across the road to the small blue house with the white picket fence.

---

'Can I knock?' Sam asked sweetly, just as Dougie raised his hand to knock. It was beginning to get dark and cold.

'Sure,' Dougie replied, stepping back. Sam bashed on the door with a tiny knuckle. Footsteps sounded from inside the house and Mrs Elliot opened the door, wearing an apron with flour all down it and flour in her hair. She was old fashioned, always baking and cooking. She was always bringing over cakes for the boys. Her eight year old son raced across the hall behind her, chasing the cat.

'Hi Danny, hi Dougie, who's this?' she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

'This is Sam, we're looking after him for a few days,' Danny replied, picking him up and resting him on his hip.

'Oh alright then, you're doing okay with him are you?'

'Yeah, we've got his twin Libby as well,' Dougie added.

'Okay, how old are you Sam?' she asked.

'Free!' he exclaimed, holding up three little fingers.

'Well that's nice,' she replied absently. She was a bit vague at times.

'Actually, that's why we're here; do you still have those car seats?' Dougie asked, taking Sam as he reached out to him from Danny.

'Yes I do dear, would you like to borrow them?' she asked, ushering them inside. It smelled like she was making cake. Chocolate cake Danny thought. His favourite!

'Yeah that'd be great,' Danny replied, stepping over a pile of washing in the middle of the hall.

'They're just in here,' she said, opening a door to a room filled with junk. Old bikes, children's toys, Christmas decorations, books, videos, a broken TV and hidden in the corner, three car seats.

'Here you go Danny dear, two car seats,' she said, handing them out to Danny who slung them over his shoulders.

'Thanks very much,' Dougie said, closing his eyes as Sam tried poking them.

'No worries,' she replied as they headed back out to the doorstep. 'Danny, would you like a hand with them? I could get Will to help you.'

Will was her moody fourteen year old son who completely hated the McFly boys ever since they moved in. Turned out his best friend had lived in that house before they did and that made him hate them but he always acted like an angel in front of his mother.

'No thanks, I'm alright, I'll bring these back on Tuesday if that's okay?' Danny said and she nodded.

'That's fine dear, have fun now!' she laughed, seeing them off down the front path before they headed off to their house again.

---

After Harry had gotten the car seats set up, one in his car and one in Tom's they strapped the kids in, they headed off to the shopping centre. Tom and Dougie with Libby and Danny and Harry with Sam.

'Tom, where we going?' Libby asked from the backseat.

'To buy some food for you and Sam,' Tom replied as they turned into the shopping centre underground car park, Harry following on closely behind him. It always freaked Tom out how close he drove to other cars. Tom stopped the car and got out, Dougie unstrapping Libby and placing her on the ground. But as Doug tried to put her feet on the ground, she grabbed back hold of his arm like a monkey, making him pick her back up. Harry pulled up next to them, taking Sam out of the back seat and putting him on the ground where he raced over to the elevator and started pushing all the buttons.

'Sam, come back here!' Danny shouted, running after him and taking his hand.

'Sam is going to be the death of him,' Tom laughed, watching as Danny pulled him back from the road as a car went past. They all made it over to the elevator and got inside, Sam running from side to side of it and Libby covering her eyes. She buried her head into Dougie's shoulder.

'Awwww,' Tom mouthed with a big grin on his face, the other three grinning.

'We should split up so we can get out of here quicker. Dougie, Danny you can do the fridge stuff alright? Take Libby with you,' Tom said as they walked into the supermarket, putting Sam into a trolley and handing Danny a list of things.

'Yeah, let's go Doug,' Danny said, grabbing a trolley too and trying to prise Libby off Dougie's shoulder, but she stayed put. They all headed off in different directions of the supermarket, Libby still clinging tightly to Dougie's side. Sam had escaped from the trolley seat and was running down the aisles in front of Tom and Harry.

'Tom! We get these?' he asked, holding up a packet of sweets.

'Yeah, put them in,' Tom sighed pushing the trolley while Harry took the stuff off the shelf they needed and put it in the trolley, trying to keep an eye on Sam.

---

Dougie and Danny were doing the same thing, but weren't having as much fun. A teenage girl whispered to her friend and pointed at them, giggling.

'Are they gay?' another girl whispered to her friend loud enough for them to hear. They put their heads down and continued getting the food.

'Libby, come on time to walk, Dougie's shoulder is getting sore,' Dougie said, eventually prising her off his shoulder and setting her on the ground. She suddenly became excited again and began also grabbing food, like ice creams and cakes and other things. After the third box of ice creams was put in their trolley, Danny decided it was enough.

'Libs, I think that's enough ice cream love,' he said gently. She quietly accepted for once and continued walking next to the trolley with Dougie.

---

Sam on the other hand was getting more and more out of control. He tried putting everything they went past in the trolley, including chocolates, sweets, chips and everything else bad for him. He left everything that fell off the shelf in piles behind him, leaving a flustered Harry and Tom to pick them all up.

'Sam! I want you to get in that trolley right now and STAY THERE!' Harry shouted, putting him in and using the straps to make him stay. Sam began crying, shocked at Harry's raised voice.

'Sam, Sam, Sam! It's alright, come on, stop crying! Please stop crying!' Harry exclaimed quickly as all the people in that aisle turned to look at them.

'Sam! Come on, please?' Harry begged, picking him up and carrying him to the checkout with Tom, where he eventually calmed down.

They headed back out to the car, putting all the groceries in the boot of Harry's, then waited for the others. Dougie and Danny came out five minutes later, carrying their groceries. They packed them in the car and were about to head off until they noticed something.

'Dougie. Danny.' Tom said, gritting his teeth.

'Yeah?' they asked as they went to get in the car.

'WHERE THE HELL IS LIBBY!?!?!' Tom yelled deafeningly as he went to strap her in. Danny and Dougie both swore loudly and it echoed its way around the near-deserted car park.

---

While Harry stayed in the car looking after Sam, Tom, Danny and Dougie sprinted back into the supermarket.

'Alright let's split up, if anyone finds her, call the others!' Tom said feverishly. Danny and Dougie nodded and they all took off in opposite directions.

---

'Libby!!' Dougie shouted, looking under shelves, ignoring the stares he got from everyone else. He raced up to an employee. The supermarket was massive. The first time Danny was in there, he had to ask how to get out.

'Hi, have you seen a little girl? She's three, about this high, wearing a pink and white dress and has brown hair?' Dougie asked the teenage guy breathlessly. _Hi, I'm Jacob_ his name tag read.

'No, sorry,' Jacob replied arrogantly, walking off. So much for customer service.

Dougie kicked at a stand of pretzels and sprinted off down the aisle as they tumbled to the ground behind him, much to Jacob's dismay.

---

Tom wasn't having much luck either. No one had seen the missing little girl.

'Excuse me, have you seen a little girl with brown hair and a pink dress?' he asked as he ran up to an old lady doing her shopping.

'No I haven't Simon. Why, is she missing?' she asked in a creepy voice.

Tom stared at her. Simon?

Her trolley was piled with tins and tins of cat food.

'Yeah, and I really can't lose her!'

'Oh. Sorry to hear that, I hope you find her Joseph, you've always been such a good boy,' she said, patting him on the head as she walked past him, beginning to cackle wildly. Tom stood in the middle of the aisle, trying to register what had just happened, before taking off once again, calling Libby's name.

---

Danny raced down the frozen food aisle, looking under shelves for the missing little girl. As he ran past the place where they sold freezers (the supermarket really meant what it said by the motto "_You_ _need it? We got it")_, a little white shoe was poking out from underneath. He skidded back the other way and pushed the freezer aside. Libby was standing there looking upset.

'Libby! Come here love!' he exclaimed, picking her up and taking his phone out at the same time. Tom's phone took one ring to answer.

'Found her Tom! Meet you at the car,' he said.

'Oh thank god, I'll meet you there,' Tom breathed in relief.

Danny gave Libby another hug before ringing Dougie with exactly the same message.

'I thought we'd lost her. Thanks Dan,' Dougie said, hanging up.

---

'Libs, what were you doing there?' Danny asked softly as they got in the elevator, Libby gripping on tightly, her head buried in his chest.

'You was gone, I didn't know where you was, so I hide,' she said quietly, before starting to cry.

'It's alright Libby, Danny's got you now,' he soothed as the headed back out to the car where a relieved Harry was giving Sam piggyback rides around the car park.

'I found her, she was hiding,' Danny said as Harry helped him to put her in her car seat.

'Thank god Danny, I dunno what we would've done if we'd lost her,' Harry replied as Tom and Dougie came running back from the elevator, looking breathless and stressed.

'Thank god,' Tom breathed as Danny handed Libby to him.

'Good job Dan,' Dougie smiled as he gave Libby a hug as well. They got in the cars and headed home.

---

**Review and tell me what you think? If you review I'll check out your fics as well!**


	5. Bedtime

**Thank you so much to dani6531 and Laura Ward for their reviews!!!**

**I do not own any of Dr. Seuss's work. I wish I did, he's a genius =) And I don't own Dora the Explorer either.**

**-------**

Although they had bought some food for the night, the race around the shopping centre had made them tired so they ordered pizza instead. They sat down to eat it on the living room floor in front of the TV. Sam and Libby both sat and looked at it.

'What's wrong? Don't you like pizza?' Danny asked, his mouth full.

'Pizza?' Libby said, confused.

'Yeah, pizza, haven't you ever had it before?' Dougie asked and they both shook their heads. The four boys looked at each other.

'Well how about you try it and see if you like it? If you don't I'm sure I can find something else for you,' Tom said, cringing as Libby accidentally tipped apple juice on the carpet.

'Here I'll help,' Harry said, leaning over and picking up the piece of pizza that was in front of Sam. He put it to his mouth. 'Now bite it,' he said and Sam took a big bite.

'YUMMY!' he exclaimed, taking it from Harry's hands and shovelling the rest in.

'Libby, do you want some help?' Harry asked and she nodded with a grin. Harry helped her and she loved it as well.

'Oh no...What have we started?' Dougie whispered in Tom's ear. He laughed and took another bite of his.

---------

For the rest of the night they watched TV and eventually Libby fell asleep nestled on the couch next to Harry. Sam wasn't far behind her. He was curled up at the end of the couch.

'They can't sleep here...' Tom trailed off as Dougie turned the TV down.

'I know... hey what about the spare room? There are two single beds in there,' Harry said.

'Yeah, come on, we'll take them there,' Danny said, picking Libby up gently. Even though he was gentle, she woke up in his arms halfway up the stairs.

'Where we going Danny?' she asked, stretching her little arms.

'Bedtime Libby,' he replied, taking her into the spare room with Harry who had Sam. Danny left to go and get the pyjamas. He came back a little while later.

'Harry! Have you ever seen anything smaller and cuter than these!' he whispered excitedly, holding up a pair of Barbie pyjamas and a pair of Spiderman pyjamas.

'Awwww, they're so tiny!!' Harry cooed.

They got them changed into their pyjamas. Danny lifted Libby into the bed closest the door. She snuggled down under the blankets and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

'Goodnight Libby,' he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

'Night Danny,' she replied. Harry and Danny headed out the door, the kids still staring at them with wide, scared eyes. They eventually laid down and fell asleep within a few minutes.

'Come on Dan,' Harry whispered as Danny peered back in on them sleeping. They looked like little angels.

'Lucky we got a house with five bedrooms,' Tom said as Harry and Danny sat back down on the couch.

------

Ten minutes later there was a pitter patter of little feet on the stairs and there stood Libby and Sam.

'What's up guys?' Tom asked, turning around.

'I don't like that room. It scary,' Libby said quietly, the teddy bear she was clutching slipping to the floor. Tom sighed and got up, passing the bear back to Libby and taking each of their hands and leading them back up the stairs to their room. They both got into their beds again.

'Here, I'll leave the light on for you okay? Are you warm enough?' he asked and they nodded.

'Alright then night guys,' Tom said, leaving the door open with the hallway light on. He headed back down to the guys, all of whom were looking tired.

'Tom, you've got a couple of followers,' Dougie smiled. Tom turned around and following along behind him were Libby and Sam.

'Tom, that room scary!' Sam exclaimed.

'We sleep with you?' Libby asked so sweetly Tom couldn't resist her.

Tom sighed and looked over at the other three who all shrugged.

'Yeah, alright, run up to my room and I'll meet you there soon, alright?' Tom said and they both nodded and headed up the stairs.

'Tom? You can't have two kids with you, you won't have any room, I'll take one and Danny and Dougie can take them tomorrow,' Harry said, standing up.

'Alright, sounds good, well looks like we're off to bed night guys,' Tom said, getting up and switching off the living room lights. Dougie turned the TV off and together the four of them headed up the stairs, Danny and Dougie peeling off from them as they came to their rooms, shutting the doors. Tom and Harry headed into Tom's room where Libby and Sam were sitting patiently on the floor beside Tom's bed.

'Okay, one of you can sleep with Harry and one with me, how does that sound?' Tom said.

'I go with Harry!' Sam exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing hold of his arm.

'Alright,' Harry laughed as he got dragged out of the room. 'Night Tom!'

'Night Harry!' Tom called back, shutting the door behind him.

'Righty-oh Libby, just let me get ready then it's bedtime,' Tom said, grabbing a pair of blue pin striped pyjamas he hadn't worn for months out of his drawer and going into his bathroom, changing quickly and running a brush over his teeth, before heading back out to his room where Libby was sitting on the floor still.

'Up we get!' he exclaimed, picking her up and putting her on his bed where she crawled down the end and snuggled up under his blankets, taking the scruffy brown teddy with her. He smiled and got in too.

'Night Libby,' he said, switching off the lamp next to his bed.

'Goodnight Tom!' Libby replied, moving around until she was comfy and then fell silent. She sat up a little while later.

'You alright?' Tom asked, switching the light back on.

'I can't sleep. Why mummy not ring?' she asked.

Tom's face fell. Why hadn't she rung?

'I dunno sweetheart, would you like me to read you a story?' Tom asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Alright, stay here, back soon,' he said, slipping out of bed and going down the stairs to the bookshelf in the hall, grabbing _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish_ by Dr Seuss and bringing it back. He propped a pillow up behind Libby and himself and began reading.

'_One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. Black Fish, Blue Fish, Old Fish, New Fish. This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are_!' Tom read. Libby giggled and leaned forward on her hands, looking at Tom expectantly. He grinned at her and kept reading.

'_Yes. Some are red and some are blue, some are old and some are new. Some are sad. And some are glad and some are very, very bad. Why are they sad and glad and bad? I do not know. Go ask your dad. Some are thin and some are fat. The fat one has a yellow hat_-,' Tom trailed off, looking down at Libby who had nestled herself into his elbow, eyes closed. The noise of her steady breathing filled the room. Tom smiled to himself and put the book on his bedside table and switched off the light.

'Night Libby,' he murmured, gently sliding her over to the other side of the bed. Tom lay down and closed his eyes. He wasn't far behind her.

-----

Meanwhile Harry let Sam into his room, where he went and jumped up on his bed and sat smiling at him in his Spiderman pyjamas. Harry smiled at him.

'Be back in a minute Sam,' he said, grabbing some pyjamas and got changed. Sam had already found his way into his bed and was asleep by the time he got back. He grinned at him and got in, very aware of the other person next to him. He lay awake for ages, listening to Sam mumble gibberish in his sleep before finally falling drifting off.

------

Harry woke up the next morning, wet which scared the crap out of him. He hadn't wet the bed since he was five! What was going on? He looked beside him and remembered the other little someone who was next to him. He knew it wasn't a good idea for him just to fall asleep straight away. Little kids were supposed to go to the loo before going to bed right? He sighed and sat up, the leg of his pants wet. The side Sam was sleeping on.

'Sam, wake up,' he said, gently shaking him awake. Sam woke up suddenly, then noticing he had wet the bed burst into tears.

'Hey, it's alright, we'll get you cleaned up,' Harry soothed, pulling the blankets back, revealing the big wet patch that covered most of Sam's side of the bed and started running a bath for him. While Sam got ready for his bath, Harry stripped the bed of all the sheets and put them in a pile next to his door.

'Harry?' Sam called.

'Coming!' Harry called back, heading back into the bathroom and putting Sam in the bath and quickly getting him to use soap to wash himself before wrapping him in a towel and heading up to Tom's room where Sam's bag was. He knocked quietly on the door.

'Yeah?' a sleepy voice answered.

Harry pushed the door open. Tom and Libby were both peering at him over the blankets, both pairs of brown eyes sleepy and staring.

'Just need to grab Sam's bag,' Harry said, heading over to it and grabbing out some clothes.

'What happened?' Tom asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

'Nothing mate; just a little accident, that's all,' Harry replied, slipping back out the door with Sam in his arms. He placed him on the floor when they got back to Harry's room and passed him some clothes.

'Now you get dressed mate while I have a shower. Go wake up Dougie or Danny when you're finished getting dressed,' Harry said with an evil grin. Sam grinned back and began getting dressed. Harry headed back into the bathroom and got in the shower.

------

Dougie awoke to someone yelling and jumping on him.

'Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, Dougie!!' They were shouting.

'Ugh....what?' Dougie moaned sleepily, opening his eyes to see a little Sam jumping up and down on his bed, wearing his shirt backwards and inside-out and his socks on his hands.

'Morning Sam,' he sighed, covering his head with the blankets.

'Morning Dougie!' he exclaimed, still bouncing.

'Come here and let me fix your shirt; who dressed you?' he asked as Sam bounced over and Dougie turned his shirt in the right way.

'Me!' he said proudly, jumping back off the bed and running out the door. Dougie smiled to himself and got up and had a shower.

-------

'Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, DANNY!' was what Danny woke up to. Sure enough, there was Sam jumping.

'Hi Sam! Breakfast time?' Danny asked, energetically springing out of bed. Sam nodded enthusiastically and raced out the door.

'I'll race ya!' Danny exclaimed and Sam began sprinting, Danny hot on his heels.

Tom and Libby were already in the kitchen when Danny and Sam got there.

'I thought Sam stayed in Harry's room last night, not yours Dan,' Tom said, as he handed Libby and Sam a glass of juice each.

'Well he was my wakeup call. And Doug's too by the sound of it,' Danny replied as a disgruntled Dougie appeared in the kitchen, his pyjama bottoms hanging around his knees, his hair spiking up everywhere with dark circles under his eyes. He made himself a coffee and headed into the living room without a word.

'Come on guys, go and grab one of your DVDs,' Tom said as he made himself some coffee too. Libby went to run up the stairs when her glass of juice slid from her fingers and landed with a crash on the floor, juice spilling everywhere and the glass breaking. **(A/N: Ironically, I did that the other day... I think I cursed myself writing about it.)**

'Libby, don't move sweetie! Just stay still okay?' Tom exclaimed feverishly, throwing on the pair of Dougie's shoes that were sitting next to the fridge and quickly picked up the sobbing Libby and sitting her on top of the kitchen table. Danny set about cleaning up the glass and juice. Dougie poked his head around the corner of the door to see what was going on then sleepily went and helped Danny to clean up.

'You okay? No cuts?' Tom asked, checking her hands over. There was one tiny little cut on her finger.

'Come on, we'll get you a bandaid, okay?' Tom said, lifting her up again and heading into the first aid kit. All the bandaids were boring and skin coloured. Tom looked at them thoughtfully. Libby was still crying. Harry had some bandaids in his bathroom he'd gotten a while ago as a joke. Barbie bandaids. Tom smiled to himself and picked Libby up, taking her up to Harry's room, just about bumping into him as he walked down the stairs.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Nothing, have you still got the Barbie bandaids?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, they're in the drawer, why?' Harry replied.

'Thanks,' Tom replied, running up the steps with Libby still clutching him like a monkey, holding her finger out. Tom went into Harry's bathroom and sure enough in his drawer amongst hair gel, used tissues, toothbrushes with the bristles sticking out, tubes of toothpaste, empty cans of deodorant and half used bars of soap were the pink Barbie bandaids.

'How are these Libs?' he asked. She immediately stopped crying and grinned. Tom smiled back, wrapping one around her finger. She ran back down the stairs again where Dougie had started a Dora the Explorer DVD. She was singing the Backpack song.

And Danny, Dougie and Harry were joining in. Sam was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

'Tom, this bad!' he exclaimed as he saw him coming in.

'But the big kids seem to like it though,' Tom laughed. They knew every word to the song!

'Come on you big kids, we need a meeting for a minute,' Tom said, tugging the sleeve of Dougie's t-shirt. They all sighed and got up heading into the kitchen with them.

'How do you know the Dora the Explorer song?' he asked.

'We get bored...' Danny explained, grinning at the other two.

'I won't ask... What are we going to do today?' Tom asked.

They shrugged at him. 'No idea,' Harry replied.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh! What about the zoo?! I like the zoo!' Dougie exclaimed so excitedly everyone cracked up.

'So the zoo sounds alright to you guys?' Tom asked and they nodded. Harry took off into the lounge.

'Hey guys! Wanna go to the zoo today!?!' he exclaimed running and skidding on the carpet, tripping over his own feet and landing on his back. The twins cracked up.

'Zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo!' Libby started chanting. Harry laughed and picked himself up off the ground.

'Tom I'll just go and hang these sheets out; be back in a minute,' Harry said, heading into the laundry.

'Breakfast time?' Tom asked and the kids jumped up off the floor and ran into the kitchen.

**--------**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Even if you don't have an account, click on that green button and tell me what you thought!**


	6. The Zoo

**A bit of a longer chapter, enjoy =) Thank you very, very, very, very much to dani6531 for her reviews and my Twitter friends TisBeKiko, xo_mcflyandjb and RachhFloynter for their comments on this. It means so much to me!!! Thanks :D**

--------

After everyone was fed, watered, coats and shoes were on and the wet pyjamas and sheets were out on the washing line they all headed to the zoo. They got the twins out of the cars and headed in the front gate, Sam and Libby taking off straight away, Danny and Dougie chasing after them.

'Hey Harry, do you reckon we can sneak Dougie in as a child still?' Tom asked as they waited in line for tickets. Harry looked thoughtfully at Dougie attempting to pick Sam up but losing as Sam kicked and fought him.

'Nah I don't think so anymore. He doesn't look so baby-faced now he's turned eighteen,' Harry replied.

'Yeah he is growing fast up isn't he? Remember when we first started? God, so much has changed...' Tom trailed off, moving forwards in the line to the ticket box.

'Erm four adults and two children,' he said to the girl inside and handed over the money.

'Have a good day,' she smiled, sliding the six tickets out under the window along with a map of the park.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled back, taking them and handing Harry one.

'It has been so long since I've been here,' he sighed, staring at his ticket.

'Yeah. Dougie! Danny! Come on!' Tom shouted. They were over in the grassy area at the front with all the trees playing hide and seek with the twins. When they heard Tom calling them, they grabbed them and headed over. They headed in the gate. There was a playground off to the side and of course the twins headed over there straight away.

'Right guys, we're gonna loose these kids if we're not careful-,' Tom started.

'You can say that again,' Harry interrupted.

'-so I think that we should have a roster thing. Dougie and Harry, you look after Libby for the morning then Sam for the afternoon, Danny and I will do opposite, agreed?' Tom asked and they all nodded and headed over to the playground where Libby was hanging upside down from the monkey bars and Sam was terrorising another little girl.

'Come on Libby; let's go find us some animals!' Dougie exclaimed, taking her hand with Harry on the other side and heading off towards the Aquarium.

'Fiss! Fiss! Fiss! Fiss!' Libby was exclaimed, pulling hard on Dougie and Harry's hands, Sam not far behind her. Together they both ran from one side of the corridor to the other, pointing and yelling and laughing at the fish and animals.

'Dougie! Pretty fiss!' Libby exclaimed, pointing at a colourful Angel Fish.

'Yeah! Look Sam!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing towards a giant clam.

'Hey Sam, do you reckon that could eat Dougie?' Tom asked. Sam giggled and nodded.

'Oh really? Well I reckon it could eat...YOU!' Dougie exclaimed, jabbing his fingers into Sam's sides, making him squeal with laughter. They kept walking through the aquarium. They were almost out when they came to the last tank. It was filled with fish from the Finding Nemo movie.

'Look Danny! Nemo! Dory! Marlin! Bubbles! No Bruce though,' Libby exclaimed, excitedly pointing to all of them. Danny laughed.

'I like that movie too,' he smiled. They went and saw the polar bears which Libby loved. She had named all of them: Biggle, Uggle, Tiggy and Harry.

* * *

'Hey, look! It's Dougie's favourite!' Tom exclaimed as they walked over to the reptile house.

'Yay!' Dougie exclaimed like a little kid, running inside. The first bit they came to where the lizards and iguanas and geckos. Sam was too little to see into the tanks. He pulled on the side of Harry's jeans. He picked him up and held him up the tank. A brown lizard was sunning it's self under the light.

'Look, Dougie has two of them,' Harry said.

'What their names?' Sam asked, peering in.

'Jerry and Zukie,' Harry smiled, carrying him along to the next tank.

'You show?' he asked.

'If you ask Doug when we get home I'm sure he'll show you them,' Harry replied.

---------------

Sam was very excited and was squealing and pointing at all the reptiles. Libby, on the other hand had burst into tears and refused to look at them or get anywhere near them.

'Come on Libs, they can't hurt you, they're inside tanks, they won't get out,' Tom soothed, rocking her gently in his arms. She continued crying, her face in his chest.

'Hey, why don't you want to see them? It's okay, you'll be alright,' Tom said gently.

'Tom?' she said softly.

'Yeah?'

'You stay?' she asked quietly.

'Of course,' Tom replied with a smile, sliding her round to his hip. Dougie and Danny had gone ahead on their own and were looking at all the animals. They'd even convinced the keeper to let them hold a gecko. They keeper had gotten two out and they each had one on their hands. Harry and Sam and Tom and Libby showed up a little while later.

'Look Tom!' Dougie exclaimed, holding out his hands. Libby burst into tears again.

'Awwww, come on Libs, calm down, it's alright,' Tom soothed as she buried her head into his shoulder.

'What'd I do?' Dougie asked in surprise, handing the gecko back to the keeper and coming over, taking her from Tom's arms.

'She doesn't like them,' Tom replied, going over and patting the gecko. Harry was now helping Sam to hold one. They eventually calmed Libby down and headed down to the snakes. They again managed to get him to let them hold a snake again. Tom and Harry each had it slung over their necks. Sam was standing back looking sad.

'Come on Sam, you have to be quiet and still though,' Tom said, putting a hand out. Sam came over and Tom draped it over his neck as well. He grinned so wide his cheeks nearly split. Dougie was standing back with Libby, whispering to her and looking longingly at the snake. Danny had gone back up and was stroking the snake, saying it was going to eat Harry, because he had the head end. Tom carefully got out from under the giant python and went over to Libby.

'Dougs, go hold the snake, I'll look after her,' he said. He could tell Dougie was aching to hold it. And he was right. Dougie gave him a thankful smile and went over.

'Libby?' Tom said quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Are you sure you don't want to pat him?' he asked hopefully. She shook her head.

'Sure? I'll come with you,' Tom said. She shook her head again.

'Come on Libs,' Danny encouraged, coming over. Tom slowly started walking forwards to the snake. He took Libby's tiny trembling hand in his and gently patted the snake's tail. She giggled and took her hand out of his and started patting him on her own, grinning and laughing the whole time. Tom smiled proudly and a tear came to his eye.

'Tom? I hold?' she asked sweetly.

'Of course!' he said, his voice cracking. He put her down and put the snake's tail around her shoulders, taking a picture of the two kids for their mum.

'Hey look! Frogs! I had a frog,' Dougie said, peering into the tanks.

'What he name?' Libby asked.

'Ned,' Dougie replied with a smile.

-------------

They went past the crocodiles and then down to the huge Komodo dragons and then down to the Pygmy Hippos and camels. The kids giggled and laughed and pointed the whole time; Dougie and Danny who were on Kid Watch at that time spent their whole time running from side to side following them and trying to not let them run into other people. They got to the llamas and the goats.

'Hahahahahaaa, look Sam! It's Harry! He's got a beard!' Danny laughed as Harry flicked him in the head with a smile.

---

They then headed down a walkway on the way to the monkeys. They got to the monkey cages, with all the little spider and capuchin monkeys. Sam and Libby were both standing right at the side of the cage, giggling and waving at the monkeys. Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry turned around to read the info board at the side of it. When they turned back, the twins had disappeared. Tom swore under his breath and they begun searching for them.

'ARGH!! Look!!' Tom just about squealed like a girl. The twins were inside a cage laughing and giggling and waving at all the people. 'How the hell did they get in there?!' Tom exclaimed feverishly, running over and trying to get them to come over to him.

He couldn't understand why all the people were laughing at him. Danny pulled him aside.

'Tom, mate, read the sign!' Danny murmured, pointing him to a sign.

"_Get your picture taken in a monkey cage!"_

Tom breathed a sigh of relief as Danny pushed open the door to the cage and got the two kids out, Tom's cheeks still glowing red.

-------

They went past the anteaters and then into the bug enclosures.

'Bugs are icky!' Libby exclaimed as they walked in. They all laughed, but deep down Tom was relieved she wasn't crying again. They went past huge cockroaches, spiders, scorpions, stick insects and many others.

'Tom! I had beetle!' Sam announced.

'What happened to it?' Tom asked.

'Libby stepped on it,' Sam said sadly.

'Libby! Why'd you stand on Sam's beetle?' Danny laughed.

'It was icky,' she replied with an evil grin.

'What was its name Sam?' Danny asked.

'Beetle,' Sam replied.

'Well tomorrow, I'll help you find another beetle, how does that sound?'

'YAY!!' Sam exclaimed, running to the tank across the room.

---

They left the insects room and went over to the lion's enclosure.

'What sound do lions make? Harry asked Sam.

'ROAR!!!' he exclaimed and Harry laughed.

'Well done,' he smiled. There were three lions in the cage, all sleeping.

'They sleepy,' Libby announced to Dougie.

'Yeah, they're like Harry. Always sleeping,' Dougie replied. Libby giggled and leaned closer to the enclosure.

'Libby, no! Come back here!' Harry shouted, running forwards and grabbing the back of her coat, pulling her back from the edge. There was a big fence, but she still could fall. She looked dazed, before she ran off again, chasing Sam.

---

They made it to a big grassy area for lunch with a playground off to one side. The two twins took off towards it. Dougie and Danny chased after them.

'What are we getting for lunch?' Harry asked Tom as they sat down on a bench.

'Whatever you want. I think we'll just get the kids some chips to keep them happy,' Tom replied, watching them. Dougie was climbing up after Libby on the climbing frame and Danny was pushing Sam on the swings. They sat for a bit longer, the cold breeze going through Harry's thin jacket. He shivered and pulled his arms around himself tighter.

'Cold mate?' Tom asked.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded.

'I hope they're not cold...' Tom trailed off, getting up and heading over to them, getting their orders for lunch.

Harry stayed sitting on the bench. The sky was beginning to cloud over. He sighed and checked his phone. It was 12.30. It felt like so much later. He couldn't wait to get into bed for the night. Tom came back over.

'Wanna come help me get some lunch?' he asked and Harry nodded, following him over to the kiosk place.

They got four hamburgers and a heap of chips and bought them back to where Danny and Dougie were sitting in the grass with the twins in their laps. The kids were beginning to tire out.

'Righty-oh, four hamburgers, chips, four Cokes and two apple juices,' Tom said as him and Harry put it down in front of them.

'Thank you Thomas and Harold,' Dougie said, reaching for his food. Harry gritted his teeth. He hated Dougie calling him Harold. Danny ripped off a little bit of the paper the chips were in and put some on it, giving it to Sam. He smiled and began eating them.

'Dougie, they hot,' Libby complained.

'Blow on them then,' Dougie replied, demonstrating with his own. Libby copied and then started eating them without a fuss.

After lunch was finished, the twins had played on the playground (almost throwing up their lunch all over the boys) and they'd gotten some fairy floss they headed off again. They came to the penguins next.

'Look Tom! Look Danny! I be a penguin!' Libby exclaimed, waddling around. The two boys laughed.

'Very nice,' Tom smiled, imitating her. Danny joined in too. The other zoo visitors gave them strange looks as they waddled around making weird noises but they didn't care. Dougie and Harry arrived a little bit later from taking Sam to the toilet (Danny and Tom had asked another mother to take Libby in with her).

'Pingins!' Sam yelled, running towards the enclosure and leaning over. Dougie sighed and chased after him. The fairy floss was not a good idea at all!

---

After all the strangeness at the penguins they headed on to the gorillas and gibbons.

'Hey look!! It's Danny's extended family! I always knew you were still evolving from monkeys Danny! That one even looks like you!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing to a gorilla which had curly hair like Danny's.

'Dougie!' Danny shouted, flicking him in the back of the head.

'I agree though Dan,' Tom said with a cheeky grin. Danny gritted his teeth at them and did his best at an evil look, which looked more like he was in pain. The kids were beginning to get very quiet and were dropping behind, no matter how much they egged them on.

'Come on Libs, I'll carry you if you want,' Danny said, holding out his arms. Libby slowly ambled forward and Danny picked her up. She began to fall asleep in his arms.

They made it to the African animals. Danny's shoulders and feet were beginning to hurt from carrying the now sleeping Libby in his arms.

'Tom! She's asleep! What do I do?' Danny whispered desperately.

'Libby, sweetie? Time to wake up! Look at the giraffes!' Tom said, lightly shaking her awake. Sam, Dougie and Harry had already gone on ahead to the zebras and elephants. Libby sleepily woke up and looked where Tom was pointing.

'Ooh!' she exclaimed, motioning for Danny to put her down. He did so and she raced over to the glass wall that separated them from the giraffes. She waved at them and watched with wide eyes as the keepers fed them carrots. Danny and Tom wearily followed her over. Harry and Dougie and Sam came back again. The keeper who was feeding the giraffes looked down at little Libby waving at them and climbed down off his ladder and came over.

'Hey sweetheart would you like to feed a giraffe?' he asked, handing her a carrot. She nodded enthusiastically.

'Go on Sam, ask if you can too,' Harry muttered, pushing him gently forwards. He ran over as well.

'Can I feed too?' he asked sweetly.

'Sure buddy, just take this, where's your parents? They might want to get a photo,' the keeper said. Sam and Libby pointed in McFly's direction. The keeper gave them all a funny look. They headed over.

'So you're their... parents?' he asked.

'No, just looking after them for a while,' Tom said through gritted teeth.

'Oh alright then...' he replied as Tom got out his camera.

'Now, what I need you two to do is hold the carrot out on your hand nice and flat okay?' the man said to the twins.

'Like this?' Libby asked, holding her hand out.

'Yup, well done,' he replied.

'Can I get one of you to hold her up for me?' the keeper asked. Harry nodded and picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. She held her hand out flat and the giraffe stuck out its long blue tongue and ate it all up. The look on her face was priceless! She giggled and laughed as it took it and ate it one bite. She held out her hand to pat it and it moved its head towards her. She stroked the giraffe on the forehead before Harry put her down.

'Tom! Dougie! Danny! Harry! I feed giraffe!' she exclaimed happily, running back over to Danny.

'His tongue feel funny!' she laughed, holding her hand up to Danny who smiled and picked her up again.

Then it was Sam's turn. Harry picked him up and he fed the giraffe too, patting its mane, bursting out in happy giggles and grinning. Harry put him back down and he bounced all around the room.

'I feed giraffe! I feed giraffe!' he chanted over and over again.

'Thanks very much,' Tom said to the keeper.

'No worries mate,' he replied, climbing back up his ladder. They stood watching the giraffes and buffalo and zebra and elephants for a while. Dougie turned around and discovered something he dreaded.

'Where's Sam?!' he exclaimed in exasperation, running round and searching every corner of the room.

'We'll be here when you come back Doug,' Tom said, sitting on a bench next to Danny and Libby. Harry and Dougie took off searching the whole building for the missing Sam. He was nowhere to be seen so far.

'Dougie where the hell could he be?! What if we can't find him?!' Harry was fretting as they raced around.

'I don't know! Don't think like that dude! We WILL find him!' Dougie exclaimed feverishly.

They looked around until they finally saw a little figure sitting next to a cage in the aviary.

'Sam!' Dougie exclaimed in relief, him and Harry racing over.

'Sam, please don't ever go anywhere without telling us again!' Dougie exclaimed, Harry scooping him up into his arms.

'I look at bird. We had bird,' Sam said. Dougie and Harry sat on the bench beside the cages.

'What was your bird's name?' Harry asked.

'His name Birdie. He flewed away,' Sam said sadly.

'Awwww, it's okay,' Harry said, giving him a hug.

'I had a bird when I was younger, I named him Donald. Our cat ate him,' Dougie said.

A look of shock came across Sam's face.

'Its okay buddy,' Harry said, giving him another hug while Dougie called Tom and Danny and told them to come to the aviary. They arrived a little while later.

---

After looking through the bird aviary they went and saw the meerkats and otters, but the kids were beginning to get too tired and it was about five in the afternoon- coming up on peak hour traffic.

'Is it home time do you think?' Danny asked a sleepy Libby who was resting her head on his shoulder sleepily. He'd been carrying her around since the giraffes and his shoulders were beginning to kill him. Same with Harry and Sam. Libby didn't answer. On the way out was a gift shop. Libby and Sam immediately perked up when they saw the stuffed animals.

'One animal okay?' Tom said as they ran inside. The boys also went and browsed some of the stuff, but it was mostly for younger kids. Sam came running up to Tom with a stuffed lion.

'I get? I get?' he said, holding it above his head for Tom to see. Tom nodded. Libby had found a white fluffy polar bear, which she shyly gave to Tom to pay for. Dougie, Danny and Harry waited outside with them while Tom paid for the toys, handing them to the kids on his way back out.

'Home time then?' Tom asked and they all nodded. 'Stop for McDonalds on the way home eh guys?' Tom asked as they made their way out to the cars.

'Yeah, sounds alright,' Harry replied, shifting Sam's foot from where it was digging into his leg. They had parked further away than Tom had remembered parking. His feet ached and his legs hurt. And he was starving. They finally got back to the two cars parked side by side, the only ones left in their section. Dougie got in with Harry and Danny with Tom. Harry led the way this time. Libby had fallen asleep as soon as they'd strapped her into the car seat, cuddling her new polar bear she'd christened "Bear".

'Isn't that the cutest thing,' Danny smiled as they pulled out of the car park. Tom glanced in the rear vision mirror.

'You can say that again,' he replied, following Harry.

'Have fun today Danny?' Tom asked.

'Course mate, it's been ages since I've been here,' Danny replied.

'Yeah same,' Tom replied wearily.

'You alright mate? I can drive if you want,' Danny offered.

'Nah, it's alright,' Tom replied. He didn't like Danny's crazy driving one bit, especially with a child in the car.

---

In Harry's car everything was quiet. Sam was sleeping, Dougie was texting and Harry was concentrating.

'Enjoy today Dougie?' Harry asked and Dougie nodded.

'Definitely looking forwards to sleeping tonight though,' Dougie replied.

'Yeah same. You've got a kid with you tonight though,' Harry pointed out, flicking his indicator on as he swapped lanes.

'Dang, I forgot about that,' Dougie sighed.

'If you've got Sam, just make him sleep on towels or something,' Harry said and Dougie nodded.

'It'll be right. How was he last night with you?' Dougie asked, feeling like he was in a mother's club or something.

'He was fine, fell straight asleep,' Harry replied.

'I could hear Tom talking to Libby for a while,' Dougie said, staring out at the now darkening sky.

'Yeah, I think he was reading to her, he had a book in there,' Harry said and Dougie nodded again.

'Bit sad to think they're parents are splitting up though eh?' Harry said.

'Yeah... not good,' Dougie replied.

'No...Tell me when you see some Golden Arches mate, I'm so tired I won't be able be able to see them,' Harry sighed as he turned onto the highway.

'Do you want me to drive?' Dougie asked.

'It'll be alright,' Harry replied.

'Okay,' Dougie replied, leaning his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. The car was silent again, apart from the radio playing softly in the background.

---

By the time they reached McDonalds everyone but Tom and Harry were asleep in the car. Tom pulled up beside Harry, shaking Danny awake and getting Libby from the back seat, carrying her into McDonalds. She had somehow gotten her shoes off. Harry, Danny, Dougie and Sam followed on. Their eyes lit up as they saw the playground again.

'Tom? Pay?' Sam asked.

Tom was confused. Pay?

'Pay?' Sam said again, pointing to the playground.

'Oh, play, yeah sure,' Tom said and they raced towards the playground. Danny chased after them, putting Libby's shoes on for her, before sitting and keeping an eye on them. Tom, Harry and Dougie ordered their food and took it over to a table to eat. Danny wrestled the two kids out of the playground and bought them back to eat their Happy Meals. They'd gotten little toys with them and were playing with them and not eating their food.

'Libby, Sam, time to eat, not play,' Harry said sternly.

'No,' Sam answered back.

'Sam, give me your toy until you've eaten it all,' Harry said, holding his hand out.

'No!' Sam yelled.

'Sam,' Harry said firmly, leaning forwards to grab the little Transformers toy.

'NO!!!' Sam shouted, bursting into tears, hugging his toy to his chest.

'Sam, now!' Harry exclaimed, going to get out of his seat. Dougie grabbed his arm.

'Harry, mate just leave it he's tired,' he muttered, pulling him back down. Sam got down out of his seat and crawled into Dougie's lap.

'Come on buddy, eat your chips,' Dougie said, passing him them. He stuck out his bottom lip and threw them across the table where they skidded into Danny's lap.

'Sam!' Dougie exclaimed.

'I no want,' Sam sulked, crossing his little arms.

'Sam, have some of Dougie's,' Dougie said, giving him some. He eventually got him to start eating them. Danny looked down at the chips all in his lap, then back at Dougie and Sam, picking one up and putting it in his mouth. He then picked all the chips out of his lap and put them back on the tray, standing up to shake all the salt off him.

'Say sorry to Danny for making him all salty,' Dougie said.

'Sorwy Danny,' Sam mumbled, shoving a couple more chips in his mouth.

'S'okay,' Danny replied. Libby had been sitting there like an angel.

'I sorry Harry,' Sam said, looking down at Dougie's knee.

'It's okay Sam,' Harry replied.

'Come on then, we're all tired, let's head home and put you two to bed okay?' Tom said, standing up, taking Libby with him.

'Yeah, come on Sam, let's go,' Dougie said, lifting him out of his lap and walking next to him, Harry strapping him into the car seat in the back of his car. The twenty minute car trip home was pretty much silent.

**---**

**The reason why I write so much about people being afraid of lizards (apart from the fact they're Dougie's pride and joy) is cos I have some major phobia of them lol.. well that was random...**

**Review and tell me what you thought! If you don't have an account, leave an anonymous review, or send one on Twitter (mcsteph94). :D thanks**


	7. Fun, Fun, Fun in the music room

**Thanks xo_mcflyandjb, 274.x** **and RachhFloynter for reading :)**

**Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy and review!**

When they got home, the twins were still asleep. Tom lifted Libby out of her seat and gently carried her inside, laying her on the bed in the spare room where Dougie had left Sam. It was six-thirty, too early to put them fully to bed, but they didn't want to wake them up. After leaving them up there, McFly headed back into the living room to watch some TV.

'Well that was a fun day I reckon,' Harry said, putting his feet on the coffee table and taking a long drink of the orange juice he'd taken from the fridge.

'Yeah, was good,' Tom replied. He was in the recliner and had it fully reclined, pretty much falling asleep. Even Danny wasn't talking much. They were watching the evening news.

'Where was Jane going, did she say?' Harry asked.

'I dunno, mum just said she had to sort something out with her husband, that's all,' a sleepy Dougie replied.

'Alright then,' Harry replied.

'What are we going to do with them tomorrow? Seriously, it's just a full time job keeping them entertained,' Danny said from where he was sprawled right across the couch.

'No idea,' Dougie replied.

'We could take them to that huge playground on the other side of London, they seem to love them,' Tom suggested.

'Yeah, I guess that sounds alright, it's good to wear them out,' Harry sighed.

'There's a circus on Monday, should we take them to that?' Danny asked.

'I guess. It's entertaining them right?' Dougie said and they nodded.

'Who's in whose room tonight?' Tom asked, flicking the recliner back to the sitting position.

'I'll have Libby if you want,' Danny said.

'Alright and I have Sam,' Dougie replied.

'I could seriously fall asleep right here...' Harry sighed, lying on his back on the floor.

'Tom, did you close their door?' Dougie asked.

'No, why?' Tom asked.

Dougie suddenly awoke from his doze and jumped up. 'Because none of the other doors are closed up there!' he exclaimed, turning on his heel and running up the stairs to the spare room, Tom, Danny and Harry on his heels. Dougie quietly pushed the door open. The two beds were empty, Libby and Sam's shoes lying on the floor next to the beds.

'Oh no,' Tom sighed, putting his head in his hands.

'Right, Dougie, you've got downstairs kitchen and living room, Harry, all the other parts downstairs Dougie won't do, Danny, you've got the bedrooms and I'll try everywhere else, how does that sound?' Tom suggested. They nodded and took off to where they were supposed to be looking.

---------

'Libby? Sam?' Dougie called, searching under the couches, behind the TV, inside all the cupboards and everywhere else he could find. No Libby and no Sam.

--------

'Guys? We can play hide and seek later, just please come out!' Danny was pleading as he looked in everyone's bedrooms, under their beds, in bathrooms, inside wardrobes. There was absolutely no sign of them and Tom and Harry hadn't had any luck either. Until Harry heard a crash from the music room. He sighed and raced off to investigate.

-------

What Harry saw made him want to quietly slink out of the room and pretend he'd never seen it and wait for someone else, like Dougie, to find them.

The whole room looked like a bomb had gone off. Lyrics, sheet music, paper, extra guitar strings and picks, drumsticks, pens, guitars lying on the floor, drums turned upside down, chairs tipped over. Libby was in the process of drawing pictures all over more of Tom's lyrics that had all been carefully sorted and thought out. Harry didn't want to see him when he saw it. Sam was scribbling on the walls using a purple crayon and black permanent marker.

'Libby. Sam. What have you done?!?' Harry yelled. They both jumped and looked around at him with evil grins.

'Nufing,' Sam replied.

'My arse you've done nothing, out, both of you come on!' Harry exclaimed, picking each of them up and plonking them outside the room, slamming the door behind them. He stood and examined the huge mess, running a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. He decided to go back to it. The kids needed a punishment first, as much as he regretted having to give them one. He opened the door and they had disappeared. He found them again sitting on the couch with Tom, Dougie and Danny.

'I think you need to come take a look at this,' Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth to the other three. They nodded and stood up.

'Now I want you two to sit here until we come back and think about what you've done which was very naughty, alright? Don't do it again,' Harry said, getting down to their level, a technique he'd discovered from boring times sitting on the couch while sick watching Super Nanny while everyone else was in interviews or something. Harry led the other three to the music room.

'Shall we get an ambulance on hold for Tom?' Danny asked, taking out his phone. Harry half laughed and pushed the door open. Danny swore under his breath, Dougie emitted some kind of weird squeak and Tom just stood there in shock. He tried to speak but a strange croaky noise came out instead.

'I know. Come on, let's get this cleaned up,' Harry sighed, plucking all the drum sticks up out of the piles of mess.

'Go get the kids Doug, they can help.' Tom had finally found his voice. Dougie nodded once and came back, the two kids walking guiltily at his sides. It looked like they knew what they'd done was wrong.

'Come on, can you kids please pick up aaaaaallllll the guitar picks that look like this one?' Danny said, kneeling in front of them and holding up a purple one. They nodded and got onto it without a fuss. Harry gave Danny a satisfied nod and set about turning all the drums upright again. Two little shadows were blocking his light. He looked up. Libby and Sam were standing in front of him looking upset.

'We sorry Harry,' Libby said, grabbing Harry's leg and hugging it, Sam attacking the other one, knocking Harry off balance. He fell backwards and landed heavily on the wooden desk in the corner. Danny, Tom and Dougie burst out in laughter, making Libby and Sam laugh too. Harry sat up, feeling all the aches and pains in his body from falling. He inspected his arm. A long red scratch went from his forearm to his wrist. His knee was beginning to bruise and the lump on the back of his head was throbbing. So much for the coordinated Harry everyone knew and loved.

'You alright mate?' Danny asked, holding out a hand. Harry gratefully took it and Danny pulled him back to his feet.

'Yeah, fine,' Harry replied, brushing himself off. Libby put her arms up. Harry gingerly picked her up, his shoulders immediately feeling the whole day of carrying either her or Sam.

'Come on Libs, let's get your mess cleaned up,' Harry said putting her down. He could still feel his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. They set about picking up all the paper and everything else on the floor. Dougie had a bucket of water and was scrubbing the wall.

-------

The doorbell rang at about seven-thirty.

'I'll get it!' Danny exclaimed, running out to the door. Tom smiled and shook his head. Danny had always insisted on answering the door when they moved in. Except for when he was sleeping or otherwise occupied doing Danny Things (for example under the couch searching for his iPod). They continued cleaning up.

'Dougie!!!' Danny practically sang as he skipped into the room, Dougie's mum trailing behind him.

'Dougie sweetheart! How are you?' his mum asked, stepping over all the mess and planting a big kiss on Dougie's forehead and pulling him into a big hug.

'Mum, geroff!' Dougie said, his voice muffled by his mum's arms. The two kids started laughing.

'Hello Tom, Harry. How are you?' she said, stepping back over to near the door.

'Good,' Tom and Harry said at exactly the same time.

'Good, good,' she replied. 'And how are you Sam and Miss Libby?'

'Good,' the said, smiling up at her like angels. Harry gritted his teeth. Why couldn't they act like angels for them?!

'What happened in here?' she asked.

'The kids decided to do a little decorating of their own,' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'Oh, alright then,' she replied with a smile.

'Can we get you anything Mrs Poynter?' Tom asked politely.

'A cup of tea would be nice Tom,' she smiled.

'Sure, follow me,' Tom said heading towards the kitchen.

'Come on kids, you head into the lounge with Danny. He'll put you on a DVD and get you something to eat, okay? I want you to stay there too. No repeats of what happened earlier,' Harry said, gently nudging them forwards.

'Yeah, come on! We'll get you some Dora the Explorer or something?' Danny asked, taking each of their hands. The two kids walked with Danny down the hallway. Dougie and Harry could hear them telling Danny what they wanted to watch.

'Come on Doug, let's go talk to your mum,' Harry said and together they went into the kitchen where Tom and Mrs Poynter were sitting at the kitchen table. She had a cup of tea in front of her and Tom had coffee. Three other cups were sitting next to the kettle. Harry went and filled them with hot water and milk and coffee. Danny came back into the kitchen, took a bowl of biscuits into them along with some milk. He came back and took his coffee. The kids were quiet apart from the occasional giggles and singing along to the songs.

'So, how are you coping?' Dougie's mum asked.

'Not bad...' Tom trailed off.

'What do you mean by that Tom?' she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

'Well its good when they're good... but when they start getting tired they get grumpy and won't listen and we don't know how to make them stop crying without feeding them sugar!' Tom exclaimed.

'Like most kids their age. When they cry just leave them and they'll eventually wear out. Now, I saw the mess in the other room, what'd you do about them when they did that?'

'Told them off and made them sit on the couch and then help us,' Harry replied. Dougie's mum nodded.

'Also, Sam wets the bed. What do we do?' Dougie asked.

'Wake him up during the night to take him to the loo,' she replied.

'Alright,' Dougie replied.

'Apart from that you're happy to look after them til Tuesday?'

'Yeah, we're fine. Only problem is keeping them entertained,' Harry replied.

'Danny!' A little voice called from the lounge room.

'Be right back,' Danny replied, finishing his mouthful of coffee and heading into the lounge.

'There's a circus on Monday afternoon if you need an idea,' Dougie's mum replied.

'Yeah, we were thinking of taking them to that,' Dougie replied.

'Alright then, I should probably head off, was just on my way out for dinner and thought I'd drop in and see if you were coping alright,' she said, standing up and putting her cup in the sink.

'Thanks mum,' Dougie replied, getting up to see her to the door.

'No problem darling,' she replied, planting another big kiss on his forehead.

'Mum,' Dougie grumbled, rubbing at his forehead to get the lipstick mark off.

'I miss you at home Doug,' she replied.

Dougie didn't answer. He still felt guilty about leaving her, even though it was almost three years ago.

'Alright then, look after yourself, Jane should be back about eleven on Tuesday,' she said as Dougie followed her out to the car.

'Alright, where's she going anyway?' Dougie asked as he opened the door for his mum.

'She's had to go up to Manchester to finalise some things about her and her husband's divorce. And to think they have two kids under four,' she said sadly.

'Yeah... she hasn't called her kids either. I remember when you and dad would go away you'd call every night. They haven't even done that,' Dougie said.

'Yes, well I'm sure she'd have a good reason for that, call me if you need me darling, and have fun!' his mum said.

'I will, drive careful,' Dougie said, shutting the door and waving her off.

------

When Dougie walked back into the lounge room he was met with a funny sight. Danny was giving Libby and Sam horsey rides around the couch, Libby using his hair for reins and Sam was kicking him in the hips to try and get him to move.

'Ow! Sam stop kicking!' Danny exclaimed as he walked forwards on his hands and knees. Harry and Tom were standing in the doorway laughing.

'Don't ask,' he said when he looked up and saw Dougie standing watching. Sam kicked a little too low and got Danny in the groin. He fell to the floor with a groan, clutching the front of his pants, landing on top of Libby.

'Danny! Get off Libby!' Tom exclaimed, racing forwards and grabbing Libby out from underneath him.

'Oww, Sam, don't kick there,' Danny groaned, rolling around on the floor while Sam grinned.

'Come on then, bath time,' Tom said, carrying Libby up the stairs, Sam following on behind.

'You alright there Dan?' Harry laughed as he followed Tom up the stairs.

'Ughhhhhh,' Danny replied, his eyes squinted shut. Dougie followed Harry up the stairs too.

------

Tom, Harry, Libby and Sam were all up in Harry's bathroom when Dougie made it up.

'I don't want a bath!!' Sam was whining. Danny came up too and as soon as he opened the door Sam took off out it. Dougie, Harry and Tom all made a wild grab for him but all missed, Dougie landing flat on his face on the tiled floor.

'Danny!' Tom exclaimed, running off down the stairs.

'What'd I do?' Danny asked, coming over carrying Libby and Sam's bags.

-----

**What'd you all think? Please review! I would really love to hear what you all think of it!**

**Also, check out Midnight by xRevolutionary. It's a really good read!!**


	8. Thunderstorm

**I really quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't know why =) Tell me what you thought :) and thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update! Been busy with school stuff, in general, looking after a baby simulator for health class! Enjoy :)**

**---------**

'Sam! Come back here! Don't go outside! It's raining!' Tom was shouting as he ran after Sam who had just opened the door to the backyard. He was only in a t-shirt and jeans and his feet were bare but he took off outside anyway. He ran over to the other side, as far away from Tom as he could get.

'Sam, please?' Tom called, sheltering under the small roof over the patio.

'No! I want Dougie!' Sam exclaimed, still standing out in the rain.

'DOUGIE!! Get down here now!!!' Tom yelled as loud as he could so Dougie could hear over the pouring rain on the roof. Sam was now drenched.

'WHAT?' Dougie shouted back.

'COME HERE!'

Dougie pretty much sprinted down the stairs; the panic in Tom's voice had scared him.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Tom was standing on the patio, staring blankly at the wet Sam standing over the other side of the backyard.

'Tom?' Dougie shook his shoulder.

'Oh, erm he told me he wanted you, can you try and get him? He won't come to me,' Tom said. He almost sounded upset.

'Yeah sure, you go back inside, I can handle it,' Dougie said, nudging Tom back through the door.

'Sam? Come on, come back inside, you're going to catch a cold,' Dougie called, raising his voice above the rain. Sam just stared at him.

'Come on, please?'

He didn't move. Dougie sighed and walked out into the dark backyard, the only lights the lights from the house reflecting out the windows. His bare feet froze on the wet grass and he was drenched by the time he reached Sam. He scooped him up without a fuss and bought him back upstairs, dripping water all up the stairs.

'Well done Doug,' Tom smiled, tipping some water over Libby's shampooed hair.

'Yeah, anyone wanna help me bath him?' Dougie asked, motioning towards the saturated figure in his arms.

'Yeah, come on mate,' Harry said and together they headed up to Dougie's bathroom.

'Doug, go change out of those wet clothes, I can handle it,' Harry said as he started running the bath.

'No, Dougie,' Sam said.

'What?' Dougie asked.

'Stay,' Sam asked, his eyes pleading with Dougie.

'Alright then,' Dougie replied as Harry wrapped a towel around his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

'Thanks,' Dougie smiled.

-------

Harry had gone to get Sam's pyjamas out of the dryer, leaving Dougie alone with Sam. Sam was very half-heartedly playing with the bubbles and his little face was in a frown.

'What's wrong Sam?' Dougie asked. Dougie was sitting on the floor next to the bath just keeping an eye on him while mucking around with his phone.

'Where mummy?' Sam asked, starting to cry.

Dougie bit his lip. He couldn't tell this three-year old his dad and his mum weren't going to live together anymore.

'Mummy's busy for a few days, but I'm sure she's missing you and Libby very much,' Dougie replied, keeping his voice as normal as possible.

'Why she no ring? She ring,' Sam replied, tears mixing with the water on his face.

'Hey, it's alright, how about we give her a ring when you get out?' Dougie suggested, feeling upset now.

'Okay,' Sam replied, sticking out his bottom lip. Dougie ruffled his hair and the sides of his little mouth turned up in a smile.

'Come on then, out you get,' Dougie said, taking him out of the bath and wrapping a towel around him, drying him off then putting the pyjamas that Harry had just bought in on him.

-------

Libby, Danny and Tom were already down on the couch watching the movie Brother Bear with some of the strawberries they'd bought the day before. Libby had the red smeared all around her mouth and on her hands.

'Here he is, nice and dry now Sam?' Tom asked and he nodded, grabbing the strawberry out of Libby's hands. Libby burst into tears.

'Sam, don't take Libby's,' Dougie scolded, handing Libby another one. She smiled at him and stuck it in her mouth.

'What's the time?' Harry asked just as the clock in the hallway struck eight.

'Eight,' Danny laughed. The phone rang, loud and shrill. 'I'll get it!!' Another one of Danny's favourite things. Answering the phone (when he wasn't "busy" doing Danny things).

He ran into the kitchen. 'Sam! Libby! It's your mum!' Danny called.

The two kids abandoned the strawberries and raced into the kitchen. Tom sighed and picked Libby's strawberry up from the floor where it was making a bright red mark.

'I knew she'd ring sometime,' Dougie said, turning the movie off.

--------

While the kids chatted on the phone, Dougie, Tom and Harry cleaned up the lounge and music room and then the kitchen while Danny supervised the twins.

'Tom, I gotta go remake my bed,' Harry said as Tom began running the water into the sink.

'Alright, Dougie can help you,' Tom replied. He knew none of the boys except him could remake their beds without someone helping apart from him. He grinned and tipped all the cups and bowls into the sink full of soapy water. Danny had begun drawing pictures on the notebook that was next to the phone, drawing guitars, their logo, a very mean picture of Dougie and other various random items. The kids finally hung up the phone and looked expectantly at Danny.

'How's your mum?' Danny asked.

'Good,' Libby smiled.

'ARGH!!! F***!!!' Tom screeched suddenly as he pulled his hand out of the sink, his finger bleeding. 'Who the f*** put a knife in the sink?!?!' he yelled again.

Danny clapped his hands over Sam's ears, glaring at Tom. Libby was too far away for him to reach.

'Hehe f***,' Libby giggled.

'Libby! Don't say that word!!!' Tom exclaimed, shoving the tea towel over his finger.

'F***,' Sam laughed.

'Guys, don't say it!' Danny exclaimed.

'Right, Tom's naughty for saying it, it's a bad word, and I don't want to hear you say it okay?' Tom said through gritted teeth. They nodded.

'I think it's bed time,' Danny said.

'F***!!' they both yelled, taking off into the lounge, running round and round the couch.

'Don't say it!!' Tom yelled. A loud giggle came from the lounge.

'Tom, go get something for your finger. And by the way it was me who put the knife in the sink, sorry,' Danny said. Tom grumbled something inaudible at Danny as he walked past then headed up the bathroom to get a bandaid.

--------

'Hey Dan, why are they running round and round the couch?' Dougie asked as he and Harry came back into the kitchen.

'To wear them out. They don't want to go to bed.'

'Oh.'

Tom came back with a bandaid wrapped around his finger. All of a sudden, the bad word Tom had said came from the lounge room.

'Alright, who taught them that? Dougie?' Harry said, turning to look at Dougie.

'I swear I haven't sworn since they got here! I should get a prize!' Dougie exclaimed, putting his hands up in innocence.

'Doug, you just swore then, you said "I swear",' Danny pointed out while Dougie pulled the beanie Danny was wearing over his eyes.

'Guys, what did I say about that word!' Tom exclaimed, walking into the lounge. Dougie and Harry burst into laughter.

'TOM?! Tom said it front of them!?!' Dougie exclaimed, crying with laughter.

'Tom!? THE Tom Fletcher swearing in front of three year olds!? That's something Dougie would do!!' Harry said, laughing hysterically.

'I can hear you!' Tom's annoyed voice came from the lounge. Dougie covered his mouth with his hands, still crying with laughter silently, Harry as well.

'Now I need to pee,' Dougie laughed breathlessly, leaving the room.

--------

They finally got the two kids into bed (in the spare room, telling them they'd get them when they were going to bed). McFly were all settled on the couch watching _Saw II_ when all of a sudden the rain started bucketing down harder, splashing against the windows.

'Looks like we're in for a storm,' Tom stated. The other three nodded without taking their eyes off the TV screen. There was a flash of lightening. The lights in the house flickered on and off before coming back on. The TV flickered on and off with them.

'Awwww we lost our place,' Harry sighed, picking up the controller and skipping back to the bit they were watching. There was huge thunderclap and more lightening which lit up the whole room and a scream from upstairs. This time the lights didn't flicker on and off. They just turned off.

'Dang it!' Tom exclaimed, getting up to go and find a torch, the loud bang signalling he'd run into the door.

The thunder sounded again and another terrified scream came from upstairs and down the stairs ran Sam and Libby sobbing in terror.

'Hey, come here, it's alright, don't cry,' Harry soothed as Libby ran straight into his arms, Sam into Dougie's. Tom came back carrying a heap of candles and torches. But just as he came back, all the lights flickered back on, the storm still raging outside the windows. He dropped all the lights into an empty chair.

'Hey, it's alright, it can't hurt you,' Harry was still soothing Libby, who was sobbing her little heart out.

'Come on then, we might as well go get ready for bed then won't we?' Dougie said, picking Sam up where he buried his head in Dougie's shoulder.

'Yeah,' everyone else agreed. They started walking up the stairs.

'Hey Tom? Can you look after Sam while I have a shower? I'm still freezing from getting wet,' Dougie asked.

'Yeah of course, you should've said something Doug, we could've turned the heater up or something,' Tom said, taking Sam from Dougie.

'Nah, it's alright,' Dougie replied, heading into his room.

Tom smiled. He had to admire Dougie's knack of putting up with things that could be easily fixed. The year before he'd had a piece of glass wedged in his hand for like three days and hadn't complained once. That was until he had to try and play bass when they figured out there was something wrong with him.

***

'Libby, Danny's gotta go have a shower, just sit here and play with this and I'll be back soon, alright?' Danny said once they got into his room. Libby nodded and took the Barbie doll he was holding up.

Danny went into his bathroom and quickly got in the shower, worrying about what would happen if he left her for too long. She could fall off his bed and crack her head open. She could smash his mirror or something and cut herself on the glass. She could break his Bruce Springsteen gold disk. All those things made Danny go quicker, barely rinsing the shampoo out of his hair before he jumped out, dried off, threw on some pyjamas and raced back out into his room. Libby was sitting in the middle of his bed, surrounded by Barbie clothes and two other Barbies.

'Danny? You pay?' she asked, holding up a Barbie. Danny thought about it for a second.

'Sure,' he replied. She moved over and Danny sat down on his bed, curling his legs up beside him.

'You have Skipper,' she said, handing him a Barbie in a pink dress.

'Thanks,' he replied.

'I have Barbie and Kelly,' Libby explained, holding up both the Barbie's, one smaller. 'They go on holiday,' Libby added, passing him a Barbie car.

'Ooh, where are they going?' Danny asked enthusiastically, putting his Barbie in the car.

'The Norf Pole. Santa!' she exclaimed, putting hers in too.

'Sounds fun, let's go! It's a long way to the North Pole!' Danny exclaimed, getting down on the floor. 'Brrrrrrrm, brrrrrrm, brrrrrrm,' he said, driving the car around the floor, crawling along after it.

Libby burst out into fits of giggles.

'Look Libby! We're here,' Danny exclaimed, getting all the Barbie's out.

'Look, there's Santa!' Libby shouted, getting down off the bed and crawling over to Danny.

'Yeah! Look at all the present's he's got!' Danny exclaimed, pointing to his pile of dirty socks in the corner.

'Danny? What _are_ you doing?' a voice came from the door.

Danny looked up. Tom was standing there holding a book.

'Going to meet Santa. What are you doing?' Danny asked.

Tom stared at him.

'I won't ask. Just took Sam back to Dougie, and decided to bring this over. I was reading it to Libby last night and we didn't finish it,' Tom said, handing it to Danny who glanced at the cover and put it on his bed.

'Thanks mate, night,' Danny said.

'Night, Goodnight Libby,' Tom said, giving her a little wave and shut the door.

'I think it's time we both got into bed eh?' Danny suggested and Libby nodded, jumping up and snuggling herself under Danny's blankets. Danny cleared all the stuff off his bed and got in too, grabbing the book and starting to read.

***

'Bedtime Sam?' Dougie asked. Sam was sitting on Dougie's bed staring at him contently while Dougie put some towels down on his bed. Sam nodded and got in.

'Now I'm going to wake you up at about one to take you to the loo, okay?' Dougie asked and he nodded. Dougie set the alarm on his phone for one and switched the light off beside his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. There was silence for a while.

'Mum in Manchester,' Sam announced.

'Yeah.'

'You been?'

'Yeah I've played in Manchester before.'

'Really? You pay for me?'

'Maybe tomorrow,' Dougie replied with a yawn.

'Kay,' Sam replied. 'Dougie?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I visit when we go home?'

'Of course mate,' Dougie replied, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

***

'_...the moon was out and we saw some sheep. We saw some sheep take a walk in their sleep. By the light of the moon, by the light of the star, they walked all night from near to far. I would never walk. I would take a car,'_ Danny read. He looked over at Libby who hadn't made a noise for a while. She was sound asleep, her head on her pillow and her arms tucked around her knees. Danny smiled to himself and switched the light off. The house was silent, apart from the cars on the street outside and the rain hitting the roof and windows. Danny stared at the roof, not able to sleep for reasons he didn't even know.

All of a sudden a clap of thunder made him sit upright in bed. Libby screamed and burst into tears again, grabbing hold of Danny's arm.

'Hey, calm down, it's alright,' Danny soothed, switching the light on. Libby crawled into his lap and put her arms around his shoulders.

'You know what my mum used to tell me thunder was?' Danny asked gently, rubbing her back.

'What?' Libby asked tearfully.

'My mum used to tell me it was the gods playing ten-pin bowling in the sky and the thunder is just when they knock over the pins and the lightning is the alley lighting up when they get a strike,' Danny replied, hugging her to his chest.

'Really?' Libby asked and Danny nodded.

'Come on love, its ten-thirty, time to sleep, it's alright I'm right here next to you,' Danny soothed, gently putting her back over her side of the bed, putting the blankets over her.

'Goodnight Danny,' Libby said with her eyes closed, still holding onto Danny's hand. 'Goodnight Libby,' Danny whispered, falling asleep.

***

Meanwhile, Dougie and Sam hadn't heard the thunder and were still fast asleep. At one o'clock Dougie's alarm went off. He moaned, rolled over and turned it off, falling asleep.

***

Sam was shaking him awake at three.

'What's wrong?' Dougie asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, turning the light on. Sam was looking at him, upset. Dougie finally realised what had happened.

'Aw, it's alright buddy, come on, let's get you cleaned up,' Dougie sighed, pushing the blankets back and getting up, taking the wet towels to his bathroom, getting some other ones and laying them on Sam's side of the bed, while Sam sat in the bathroom. Dougie rummaged wearily through his drawers and found his smallest t-shirt and shorts and handed them to Sam.

'Put these on, they'll be a bit big, but don't worry about it,' Dougie said, going back out to his bedroom. Sam put them on and came out. A bit big was a very big understatement. They hung off him.

'Oh well, come on bedtime,' Dougie said, patting the spot beside him. Sam jumped back in and Dougie turned off the light. A strange noise was coming from downstairs. Sam jumped and grabbed Dougie's arm.

'It's alright,' Dougie soothed, but inside he was scared. None of the McFly boys were ever down in the kitchen at this time. He decided to investigate.

'Come on,' he said, picking Sam up and Harry's cricket bat that he left in Dougie's room and heading quietly downstairs, jumping at every noise.

'I am such a wimp' ran over and over in Dougie's mind.

He peered quietly around the corner holding up the cricket bat, just as Tom walked around.

'ARGH!!!' he shouted, jumping backwards. 'Dougie!! Don't do that! Why the hell do you have a cricket bat?!' Tom exclaimed.

Dougie was embarrassed. 'Ermmmm,' was all he could come up with.

'Well come on then, back to bed,' Tom said in a motherly voice, ushering Dougie back upstairs.

'What were you doing down here?' Dougie asked when they made it to his door.

'Was hungry, night Doug,' Tom said, heading to his room. Sam was asleep in Dougie's arms. He carefully went into his room and laid Sam on the towels and turned the light off, lying awake for another three hours, conscious of someone else next to him. Sam was muttering stuff in his sleep and kept on sliding right next to Dougie. He finally fell asleep.

*******

**My nan used to tell me and my sister the story about the thunder when we were little and were scared of it. I used to believe thats what it was as well lol. I thought it'd be a sweet thing for Dan to say. Review please!**


	9. Playground!

**Much longer chapter now. Hope you like it =) Thanks for reviewing and commenting. We're now halfway through the fic.**

-----------

Dougie woke up the next morning freezing cold and sleepy. His blankets had been pulled off and they were nowhere to be seen. He threw his hand to the other side of the bed. It was empty.

'Sam?' Dougie called, sitting bolt upright in bed, opening his eyes. Dougie crawled over to the other side of the bed. Sam was curled up on the floor with all Dougie's blankets bunched around him, fast asleep. It looked like he'd fallen out of bed. Dougie smiled and stretched, heading into the bathroom to get changed.

-----------

Libby and Danny were still dead to the world. Tom and Harry had already woken up and were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. A clattering of plates from the kitchen woke Danny up. He looked over at Libby. Her teddy bear was lying next to her and her little hand was still lightly clutching his hand, curled up with the blankets tucked around her chin.

'Libby,' Danny whispered, gently pulling his hand out from hers. Libby slowly stirred, stretched and yawned. She noticed Danny sitting next to her and smiled.

'Good morning,' Danny grinned.

'Morning,' Libby replied.

'Ready to get up?' Danny asked, handing her back her bear. She nodded and began to crawl over the side of the bed, climbing off the side, still clutching her teddy bear.

'What are we going to wear today?' Danny asked, opening his cupboard.

'Danny, up?' Libby asked. Danny picked her up. She leaned forwards into the cupboard and pulled out Danny's bright pink t-shirt he hadn't worn in ages.

'Okay,' Danny said reluctantly, getting a pair of jeans out too. 'Now, what will Libby wear?' Danny asked, going over to her bag.

Libby pulled out a little yellow dress.

'Don't you think you'll be too cold in that?' Danny asked. It was winter after all.

'Pass your bag up here,' Danny said. She handed her little pink bag up to Danny. He pulled out a long sleeved white top and a pair of white leggings.

'How's that?' Danny asked and she smiled and nodded.

'Right, you put that on and I'll just be in here,' Danny said, heading into the bathroom to get changed.

-----------

Dougie was sitting on the side of his bed listening to music while waiting for Sam to wake up. He eventually sat up and took the blankets off him.

'Morning,' Dougie smiled, turning off his iPod and sliding it under his pillow.

'Hi,' Sam replied. Sam looked down. 'Why I on floor?' he asked.

'I think you fell out of bed,' Dougie replied with a grin.

'Look Dougie! I no wet bed again!' Sam exclaimed happily.

'Good job!' Dougie replied excitedly, ruffling his hair.

'Come on, you hungry mate?' Dougie asked and he nodded enthusiastically. 'Let's go then!' Dougie exclaimed, opening the door and together they both raced down the stairs to the kitchen where Tom and Harry were making pancakes for breakfast.

-----------

'Libby I think we should do something about your hair, it's been in those pigtails since you got here,' Danny said as they went to go and get breakfast.

'Yeah,' Libby said, pulling out the two hair ties.

'Do you have a brush?' Danny asked, sitting down on the bed, Libby sitting herself in his lap. Libby handed it to him.

'Right,' Danny sighed, starting to gently brush Libby's light brown hair. It sat just above her shoulders and curled in at the bottom.

After it was sitting neatly, Danny started trying to put it back up into two little bunches. He eventually got it up, even though one was thicker and way higher than the other.

'Right. Breakfast?' Danny asked and she nodded and clapped her hands. 'Come on then!' Danny exclaimed, opening the door.

Libby ran out then turned and waited for Danny. Danny shut his door and chased after Libby down the stairs. She tripped on one and just about somersaulted down them.

'Libby!' Danny exclaimed, grabbing her before she fell completely. She burst into tears again.

'Hey, come on, its okay! You're safe now. You're not hurting anywhere?' Danny asked as he carried her down the remaining steps. She shook her head then pushed her face into Danny's shoulder.

'Morning,' Danny sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

'Morning, what's wrong with...?' Tom asked, motioning towards Libby.

'She almost fell down the stairs,' Danny muttered as he prised her fingers off his shoulders and attempted to put her on the chair. She whinged and wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him.

'Libby, sit and eat your breakfast,' Tom said sternly.

'Nah Tom, it's alright,' Danny said, sitting down on the chair and moving Libby to his lap, pulling his pancakes and Libby's towards him.

'Danny, you know that's not good for her to be so clingy like that don't you?' Tom asked and Danny nodded.

'It's alright, she's away from home,' Danny replied, putting some jam on Libby's pancake for her and holding it up to her. She still had her head buried in Danny's shoulder.

'Libby, come on eat something,' Danny reasoned, trying to turn her around.

'Just leave it Dan, she'll eat when she gets hungry,' Harry replied. Danny sighed and put the pancake back on the plate and took one of his. Tom had made it just how he liked it.

'Where's Sam and Dougie?' he asked with his mouth full.

'In the lounge watching some show; Dougie's more into it than Sam is,' Tom laughed.

'That'd be right,' Danny replied, trying to tempt Libby with the pancake again. Her face stayed buried in his shoulder.

'Libby, you have to eat,' Danny said, tickling her in the ribs. She crossed her arms and slapped his hand away.

'No hitting!' Harry exclaimed grumpily. This little girl was beginning to get on his nerves.

'Libby, if you don't eat two pancakes, you're not going to the playground later on,' Tom reasoned. Libby immediately turned around from Danny's chest and held her hands out for a pancake.

'There we go,' Danny smiled, handing it to her.

-----------

Meanwhile, Dougie and Sam were watching Thomas the Tank Engine in the lounge.

'Who's that?' Dougie asked.

'That's the Fat Controller,' Sam replied.

'And who's that?'

'Percy.'

'Oh. Who's the mean one?' Dougie asked.

'Gordon.'

'Who's-,' Dougie started.

'Dougie. Shhh!' Sam exclaimed. Dougie had been told. He sat back on the couch and watched the TV. Every time he'd try and talk, Sam would "shh" him.

-----------

'Hey, look guys! Collective Star Wars stuff!' Tom said. **(A/N: Yes that is the best I could come up with... awful!)** He was reading the paper. Libby went to reach forwards to get another pancake and spilled Danny's tea. It went all over Tom's newspaper, including the collectors stuff.

'Libby!' he exclaimed in frustration. Libby burst into tears for the second time that morning.

'Tom, she didn't mean it!' Danny replied. But Tom was fuming.

'I needed that,' Tom sighed.

'If it bothers you that much me and Libby can walk and get you another one, it's only half a block away. Come on Libs, lets get some shoes on, we're going for a walk,' Danny said, attempting to pick her up off his lap. She didn't move. Danny sighed and walked upstairs, putting her little white shoes on and heading out the door, still carrying her.

'Libby, can you walk a bit? Danny's shoulders and hip hurt,' Danny said, moving her to the other side. She nodded and Danny put her down. She took his hand.

'You're not having a good day are you love?' he said and she shook her head glumly.

'It's alright, listen, we're going to an awesome playground later on, I remember going there when I was your age,' Danny said enthusiastically.

'I pay?' she asked.

'Of course,' Danny replied and she smiled and clapped her hands. 'So Libby, do you have any animals?' Danny asked. She nodded.

'What're they called?'

'We got doggy called Ariel, kitty called Kitty and gerbil called Carrots,' Libby replied, pulling at Danny's trouser leg. He sighed under his breath and picked her up again.

'Wow, lots of pets!' Danny said with false enthusiasm, shifting Libby's weight to the other side.

'Yup,' Libby replied, leaning forwards and helping Danny push the door of the shop open.

'Morning Danny,' the shopkeeper Ned said from the counter. He knew all four of the boys well.

'Morning Ned,' Danny replied, heading over to the newspapers, still carrying Libby.

'Who's this? You boys adopted a mascot?' Ned asked as Danny handed over the money.

'Nah, Dougie's mum's friend's daughter, we're babysitting,' Danny replied, taking the change.

'Alright, what's your name sweetheart?' he asked. Libby went all quiet and buried her head in Danny's shoulder.

'Libby. She's a little shy,' Danny explained, putting the newspaper under one arm.

'Ah, I can remember when you boys first moved into the neighbourhood. Little Dougie, so shy he couldn't even tell me his name,' Ned sighed with a smile.

'Yeah, bit hard to imagine now eh?' Danny said.

'Yeah, I thought Tom already bought a newspaper today? Seemed pretty excited with the Star Wars stuff in it.'

'It got covered in tea.'

'Alright then have a good day Danny; tell the other boys I say hi.'

'I will, see ya later Ned, say bye Libby,' Danny said. Libby gave him a little wave.

'Bye Libby,' Ned said, heading out the back while Libby and Danny headed back down the street to the house.

-----------

'Dougie, I don't wanna wear!' Sam was exclaiming as Dougie tried getting him into a t-shirt from his bag.

'Sam...' Dougie said through gritted teeth.

'I DON'T WANT TO WEAR!!' Sam shouted.

'Okay, fine whatever, you choose something then! I don't care anymore,' Dougie sighed angrily in exasperation, tossing the t-shirt back on his bed.

'Everyfing kay Dug?' Harry had come in brushing his teeth.

'Can you get him into some clothes? I give up,' Dougie replied grumpily, flinging the bag on the ground and heading out the door.

'Wait here,' Harry forced out, dribbling toothpaste down his front, going into his room and getting rid of the toothpaste, before coming back. Sam was sitting on Dougie's bed with his arms crossed, his face in the most adorable little pout.

'What's up buddy?' Harry asked, picking the bag up that Dougie had thrown on the floor.

'I don't like they clothes,' Sam pouted.

'Well you have to wear something,' Harry said, searching through the bag.

'Don't want,' Sam replied.

'Sam, please, we're all tired and I know you miss your mum, but please just cooperate,' Harry sighed wearily. 'And you need to apologise to Dougie,' Harry added.

'I wear this,' Sam said, holding up a Superman top.

'Okay, you put that on then go and find Dougie and say sorry,' Harry said, leaving the room.

Sam put the top on then trudged off to find Dougie. He searched the other three boy's rooms. Danny wasn't home yet. Harry was doing his hair and Tom was writing out some lyrics.

'Dougie?' Sam called, heading down the stairs.

No answer.

Sam opened the back door. Dougie was sitting in a garden chair across the backyard facing away from the door, staring out into the grey sky.

'Dougie?' Sam repeated. Dougie turned in the chair.

'Hi Sam,' he sighed.

'What wrong Dougie?' Sam asked, climbing up on the chair next to him.

'Nothing,' Dougie replied. Sam looked at him.

'It me?' he asked.

'No of course not, you're just stressing Doug out a bit,' Dougie replied, patting his lap. Sam crawled into it.

'What stwess?' Sam asked.

'When someone worries about someone else,' Dougie replied.

'Oh. I sowry,' Sam replied, turning in Dougie's lap to face him.

'Can you just try and listen to me and the others more?' Dougie asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

Sam nodded and put his little arms around Dougie's neck, hugging him. 'You pay for me?' Sam asked.

'Oh yeah I forgot about that, what if I get the other three as well, how does that sound?'

'Good!!!' Sam exclaimed, bouncing in Dougie's lap, digging his knees into Dougie's thighs and crotch.

'Ow, Sam!' Dougie exclaimed, picking him up and putting him on the ground. Sam didn't listen; he ran inside and slammed the door excitedly behind him. Dougie sighed and followed after him.

-----------

Danny and Libby had just gotten back when Sam ran past them shouting that Dougie would 'pay,' for him.

'Pay?' Tom asked.

'Play,' Dougie replied as he walked past carrying his bass.

'Huh?' Harry asked.

'Play them a song, you guys have to as well,' Dougie replied.

'Serious? What are we going to play?' Tom asked.

'Let's ask them,' Dougie replied. Danny and Tom grabbed their acoustic guitars and Harry grabbed his drumsticks. Dougie helped Harry to drag his drum kit out of the music room into the living room. Tom and Danny got three stools from the kitchen and set them up in front of the TV where Libby and Sam were sitting on the couch waiting patiently. After everything was set up, the four boys settled themselves in front of the twins.

'Er right, what do you guys wanna hear?' Tom asked while Danny sat strumming his guitar.

'You pay you songs?' Sam asked.

'Do you know any of our songs?' Harry asked in surprise, twirling his drum stick between his fingers.

'Yes. Pay That Girl,' Libby said, sitting up on her knees.

'Okay... 1, 2, 3, 4!' Tom called.

-----------

They played That Girl, Down By The Lake, Five Colours, Obviously and Unsaid Things for the twins, who squealed, sang along and cheered loud enough for half a stadium of people. They then wrapped them up in coats, hats and scarves and bundled them in the car and drove across London to the big playground. Dougie went with Tom and Harry went with Danny.

-----------

Libby started squealing loudly as soon as they rounded the corner.

'ARGH! Libby, what's the matter?!' Tom exclaimed, as he jumped, turning on his indicator and windscreen wipers by accident.

'I pay! I pay! I pay!' she was chanting, bouncing up and down in her seat. Dougie laughed and undid his seat belt as Tom stopped the car. Sam, Danny and Harry had already raced to the playground.

'Sit still!' Tom exclaimed as he tried to undo Libby's seat belt. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, making little squealing noises. Tom finally got it undone and she ran out of the car, grabbing and pulling Dougie's hand as she ran past him. Dougie ran along beside her until they made it to the swings.

'Push?' Libby asked. Dougie picked her up and put her into the seat, putting the strap across her lap and pushing her in the swing.

-----------

Harry, Danny and Sam were already climbing up the climbing wall. Harry had made it to the top and Danny was following Sam. Tom was still locking up their cars. Sam finally made it to the top.

'Hurry up Danny!' he exclaimed, leaning forwards to see where Danny was. Harry grabbed the back of his t-shirt to stop him from falling off the edge.

'How do we get down from here?' Danny asked once he made it to the top. Sam pointed towards a huge curly slide that had even more steps leading up to it.

'I don't think you're going on that by yourself...' Harry trailed off, looking over at the steps leading up to it. Underneath was a sign reading _All Children under the age of five must be accompanied by an adult_. Danny looked at Harry.

'Who's going then?' he asked.

'Both,' Harry replied, taking Sam and putting him in his lap, sitting down on the slide.

'What do I do?' Danny asked, going to sit down and hitting his head on the bar above it. He plonked himself behind Harry rubbing his head.

'Okay, 1,2,3 go!' Harry exclaimed, pushing off with his arms. Sam squealed and laughed as they went down the slide, Danny following on behind. When they reached the bottom, Harry didn't get off quick enough. Danny's feet hit into his back, making him fall forwards onto the ground. Sam landed on the ground in front of him.

'I'm sorry!' Danny kept repeating, picking Sam up off the ground. Harry groaned and got up, rubbing his back.

'It's alright Dan,' Harry sighed, standing up. He looked up. Libby was on the swings. Dougie was on the one next to it, swinging so high his feet were brushing the tree branch above him. Tom was simultaneously pushing both of them, looking bored. Harry and Danny laughed. Dougie almost fitted in with the little kids. Sam had taken off towards a flying fox so Danny and Harry followed.

'Harry, me no reach!' Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down trying to reach. Harry smiled and picked him up, putting him on his shoulders.

-----------

Meanwhile, Libby had gotten bored of the swings and was now on a spinny merry-go-round thing, Dougie and Tom pushing her round and round.

'Tom, push me too!' Dougie exclaimed, jumping on behind Libby. Tom sighed and kept pushing.

-----------

'Dougie, you're way too fat to be on this now!' Tom panted. He'd been pushing them for almost five minutes without stopping.

'WEEEEEEEEEEE!' Dougie squealed like a little kid. Tom sighed and stopped pushing, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

'Awwww, why'd you stop?' Dougie whined.

'Yeah Tom?' Libby said in an equally whiney voice.

'Tom's tired,' Tom panted.

'Awwww... come on Libby, let's go on the slide!' Dougie exclaimed, picking her up and running over to the slide.

-----------

They mucked around on the playground for another hour until Harry spotted a maze on the other side of the road.

'Oi!' he shouted, motioning for the other three to come over. Tom, Danny and Dougie ran over to Harry with Libby and Sam.

'What?' Danny asked.

'What if we take them over there?' Harry suggested, pointing to the maze.

'Dude! Awesome!' Dougie exclaimed, switching Libby to his back and running across the road. Tom sighed.

'Sam?' Tom said.

'Yeah?'

'Dougie just did a bad thing. You don't run across roads, okay?' Tom said.

'Okay,' Sam replied vaguely. Tom shook his head. It had gone in one ear and out the other. They crossed the road over to the maze. It was huge and the walls were wood painted green to make them look like hedges. There was a swirly ladder up to a platform in the middle of the maze

'We should go in two teams. Last one to the top of the platform has to shout the other three ice-cream!' Harry suggested.

'Ice cream!' Libby and Sam squealed in unison.

'Alright Mr. Judd. Deal,' Tom said, shaking his hand.

'Who's on what team?' Danny asked.

'Dougie, wanna come with me?' Harry asked. Dougie nodded and went over and stood next to Harry.

'Danny with me. Libby, who do you want to go with?' Tom asked. Libby looked from Harry and Dougie to Tom and Danny and back again.

'Tom,' she smiled, running forwards and wrapping her arms around his leg. He laughed and picked her up.

'I go wiff Doug and Harwy!' Sam exclaimed.

'Alright. You guys start over that side and we'll start here. No looking over the walls or under them, no splitting up and no asking anyone else how to get out!' Harry exclaimed. Tom and Danny and Libby went over to the other side of the maze.

'Go!' Harry yelled.

'Come on Sam!' Dougie exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind. They came to a split.

'Which way?' Dougie asked.

'Let's go left,' Harry replied, racing forwards. They came to a dead end. Dougie span on his heel and ran back the other way.

-----------

Meanwhile, Danny and Tom were having a bit more luck. They hadn't reached a dead end yet and were on a roll.

'Alright, Tom? Which way now?' Danny asked. They had come to a three way split.

'Straight,' Tom replied. They raced forwards and came to another split. Libby was pulling towards the left, so Tom and Danny followed on. There was another two way split.

'Okay, if the platform is over there, we need to go that way,' Tom said, pointing towards the right one.

'Come on then!' Danny exclaimed, picking up Libby and racing off to his right hand side.

'Dougie! This way!' they could hear Harry shouting. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the maze.

'Ha-ha I think we're winning!' Danny called.

'I don't think so Dan!' Dougie called back. They sounded closer now.

'Danny, this way!' Tom exclaimed, running down a path.

'Yes!' Danny shouted running after him. Libby was now running beside him. They could see the steps up to the tower. They were _just_ twenty metres from it. As they ran closer and closer, Dougie and Harry and Sam rounded a corner closer to the steps.

'No!!' Danny cried, making one last sprint for the steps, but Dougie stuck his foot out. Danny tumbled to the ground face-first; the squishy stuff that was supposed to break people's falls grazed his cheek, palms and his knees. It felt like carpet burn. Little tears of pain came to his eyes, but he blinked them back, not wanting the others to see him crying.

'Ha-ha! Woo! Winners!!' Dougie and Harry were shouting from the top of the tower.

'Danny, you kay?' Libby's little voice asked and Danny felt a little hand pulling at the back of his jacket. Dan sat up, brushing himself off and stood up, his grazed knees aching.

'Yeah Libs, I'm fine,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Right mate?' Tom asked from behind him. He nodded.

'So much for that stuff not being able to hurt you eh?' Tom said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

'Yeah,' Danny replied.

He was going to get Dougie for that...

-----------

Danny and Tom forlornly climbed the steps where a very happy Dougie, Harry and Sam were celebrating.

'That not nice Dougie!' Libby announced when they made it to the top.

'What's not nice?' Dougie asked innocently.

'You trip Dan! That mean, say sowry!' Libby replied. '

Sorry Danny, sorry Libby,' Dougie replied with a cheeky smile.

'Looks like you're buying us ice cream!' Harry said, giving Dougie and Sam a high-five.

'You guys are cheaters but I can't be bothered arguing... we better start heading home for lunch then, it's almost one. You kids hungry?' Tom asked.

'Yes!' Sam and Libby exclaimed.

'Alright then,' Tom replied, picking Libby up and resting her on his hip.

'Tom?' she asked.

'Yeah?'

'I Danny?' she asked.

'Sure... you right to take her Danny?'

'Yeah,' Danny replied, holding his sore hands out for her. As he took her back, Libby leaned forward and kissed Danny's cheek where the graze was.

'Better now,' she smiled.

'Thanks Libby,' Danny smiled back.

-----------

'Sam! Come back here! Aren't you hungry?!' Dougie shouted. Sam had run off to chase the ducks around the little pond in the middle. Dougie chased after him.

'Go Dougie!' Harry shouted, giggling. Sam was running around in circles, changing direction every few circles to throw Dougie off. Tom had to admit, he was pretty skilled at running away. He then turned towards the pond.

'Sam!' all four voices shouted. Libby stood alone where Danny had put her down to grab Sam. They all sprinted after him, not wanting him to fall in the cold water. Sam had almost made it to the edge of the pond. Dougie went to go around capture him from behind, but instead the bank of the pond was soft from the recent rain. It crumbled under Dougie's feet making him lose his balance. Dougie fell headfirst into the freezing water of the pond, much to the amusement of everyone else, except Dougie. All the ducks that had been floating around in the water flew off, quacking loudly.

'Karma's a bitch Doug!' Danny called out, laughing. His face, knees and hands suddenly didn't hurt as much anymore. Tom went over to help Dougie out of the green water of the pond, but instead Dougie decided he wasn't going to be the only wet 'Fly member. Dougie pulled hard on the hand Tom was holding out for him. Tom toppled into the pond on top of Dougie with a girlish squeal of terror. Harry got out his phone and started filming the wet pair trying to get themselves out of the water.

Dougie pulled himself out onto the bank; sure he was going to die of hypothermia. The cold winter English wind clawed at his whole body. The water had seeped through three layers of clothes he had on. Tom, on the other hand had gotten off more lightly than Dougie. Only his front side was saturated. Danny, Harry, Sam and Libby were all laughing themselves stupid on the grass. Something moved in Dougie's pants.

'What's that?' Libby asked, pointing. The three boys looked at each other, biting their lips and trying to work out what to say. Dougie put his hand down the front of his pants and pulled out a tiny green frog. He gently let it go in the water, much to the amusement of the other boys.

'Hey Harry, I know you want a hug!' Dougie exclaimed, chasing him around the park, eventually tackling him to the ground and giving him a big, wet hug.

'Doug, you smell like rank water and duck crap,' Harry stated, pushing him off.

'I know you love it,' Dougie grinned, getting up.

'Well looks like we're definitely heading home now,' Tom shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

'Yeah. I'm driving Tom!' Danny exclaimed, grabbing the keys from Tom's pocket. Lucky Tom and Dougie had both left their phones in the car. Tom sighed. He was already wet; he didn't need a car accident as well.

'Drive slowly!' Tom called, following Danny to the car, Libby following along behind. Danny strapped her in while Tom scrounged around in the boot for a towel. He found an old raincoat and laid it across the seat.

'Dougie, do you really have to come in my car? You'll make the seats wet,' Harry was complaining as Dougie went to get in.

'Fine, I'll walk then,' Dougie said in a huff, slamming the door and walking off in the opposite direction, shivering in the cold wind.

Sam looked at Harry. 'Where Doug go?'

'Dougie's grumpy,' Harry explained, picking Sam up to put him in the car.

'DOUGIE!!' Sam started shouting.

'Sam, stop it!' Harry scolded. Dougie turned and looked, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Sam motioned for him to come back. Dougie shook his head and kept walking, bringing his arms up to his shoulders, trying to keep as much heat in as possible, shivering.

'Come on Sam, in the car,' Harry said, trying to pick him up again as he'd wriggled free of his arms.

'No, not without Dougie!' he exclaimed, squirming and kicking.

'Sam, stop it!' Harry exclaimed, struggling to hold him. Sam slipped from his arms and landed feet-first on the ground, taking off towards Dougie.

'Sam!' Harry shouted, but he didn't even acknowledge he'd said anything. Danny pulled up beside Harry, standing there looking shocked.

'What's the problem?' he asked, rolling down his window.

'Well I wouldn't let Doug get in the car and Sam decided he wasn't going if Dougie wasn't,' Harry replied. Sam was halfway to Dougie.

'Just leave him, Dougie'll come back,' Tom sighed.

-----------

Dougie was angry. If Harry wasn't going to let him back in the car he was going to have to walk to the nearest bus station; and try and persuade the driver to let a wet, smelly, soggy, freezing, angry, eighteen year old guy on with no ticket or money. It was all in Harry's car, along with his phone. He could hear someone chanting his name. Sure it was some fan he kept walking, the water in his shoes squelching with each step. He wasn't in the mood to sign autographs and take photos. The voice was getting closer now, it sounded like it was behind him. Dougie turned. Sam was running along trying to catch up, crying. He grabbed hold of Dougie's leg and didn't let go.

'What's up? I thought you guys already left,' Dougie said, bending down to Sam's level.

'You no come,' Sam sobbed, throwing his arms around Dougie's neck, not caring that he was wet and smelly. It instantly made Dougie feel better.

'Come on; let's go see if Danny'll give us a lift eh?' Dougie said, picking him up and hugging him close to his chest. He started walking back towards the car park. The two cars were nowhere to be seen.

'Okay...' Dougie sighed, starting to walk back along the road in the opposite direction. Now he'd have to convince the bus driver to let him _and_ a three year old kid on as well. Someone beeped at him and two cars pulled up beside him. He didn't even look.

'Oi love!'

'Ready for a good time sweetheart?!'

Dougie turned.

Harry, Tom and Danny smiled.

'Get in then,' Harry said, motioning towards the front seat. Sam wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Dougie's torso.

'I thought you said-,' Dougie started.

'Forget it Doug,' Harry replied. Dougie leaned into the back seat and put Sam in his seat, getting in next to Harry.

'Sure I'm not wrecking your seats Mr. Judd?' he asked as Harry followed closely behind Danny and Tom.

'I'm sorry Doug. It was selfish of me,' Harry replied, following as Danny turned down a back street.

'Okay,' Dougie replied, squeezing his arms around himself, shivering. Harry turned the heater up full blast.

'Thanks,' Dougie sighed.

'No problem. I say you've got a very loyal little mate there Doug. He wouldn't leave without you,' Harry said.

'Really?'

'Yeah, was sweet,' Harry said.

'Harry, you drop me!' Sam piped up.

'You dropped him?' Dougie laughed.

'Well he was moving too much for me to hold!' Harry defended himself.

'Yeah sure man,' Dougie replied with a laugh, sitting back in the seat.

-----------

**I really did love writing that chapter as well. ;) What'd you think?**


	10. Swimming and Icecream

**My sister likes this chapter a lot, I think it's her favourite, I hope you like it too.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and commenting to me on Twitter, you all rock :)**

**I hope you're all starting to see who the kids are getting closer to than others, which is kinda what I wanted to get at. **

**---------**

They made it home. Harry and Danny got the kids out of the seats while Dougie and Tom went to unlock the door.

'Thanks for wetting me too,' Tom said as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys as they walked up the front path.

'No problem, hey what's that?' Dougie asked. There was a huge flowery plate of chocolate-chip biscuits sitting on the seat next to the door.

'Looks like Mrs Elliot has been baking again,' Tom smiled, picking up the plate and taking them inside.

'How do you know they're hers?' Dougie asked, following Tom inside.

'Same plates and there's a note,' Tom explained, showing him.

'Oh, okay,' Dougie replied, taking the note. It read:

_Hello dears, thought you might appreciate some cookies for the twins, could hear you had some trouble this morning and last night, from Mrs. Elliot._

'Are you sure it's her? What if it's someone trying to kill us?' Dougie asked as Tom took a bite of one.

'Its her handwriting,' Tom replied through his cookie.

'Oh,' Dougie said, heading upstairs to have a shower.

'Ooh, cookies!' Danny exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, shoving three whole cookies in his mouth. Tom sighed and offered one to Harry, Sam and Libby. They all took one.

'Well I'm off for a shower. Do not eat all the cookies!' Tom exclaimed, pointing at all of them. 'And Danny and Harry, start on lunch,' he added as he walked up the stairs.

'Lunch. Right. What we cooking Dan?' Harry asked, sitting Libby and Sam on the kitchen bench.

'No idea,' Danny replied, opening all the food cupboards.

'What'd we buy the other day?' Harry asked.

'I dunno,' Danny replied, reaching into the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out a mouldy, water damaged, dirty recipe book one of their mum's had bought them years ago.

'Here we go,' Danny said, coughing as the dust flew up in his face.

'How long has _that_ been there?!' Harry exclaimed as Danny held it out to him with the tips of his fingers.

'By the looks of it, too long,' Danny replied.

'Right. We have we got in here,' Harry murmured, looking through the pages.

'Spaghetti Bolognaise?' Harry suggested.

'Ooh, sounds good!' Danny said excitedly.

'What's bulonaise?' Sam asked.

'Spaghetti with tomato sauce,' Harry replied, searching through the cupboards for the ingredients.

'Nope, we don't have any spaghetti,' Harry sighed.

'We could make pizza,' Danny suggested.

'No stuff to make toppings,' Harry moaned.

'Toast?'

'Danny, toast is for breakfast,' Harry sighed.

'Yeah Danny. For breakfast,' Libby sneered.

'That's enough from you young lady!' Danny exclaimed, shocked by the attitude in her voice. Libby laughed and slid off the bench.

'I go find Tom,' she said running off.

'No, Libby-!' Danny exclaimed, reaching out to grab her, but she had disappeared. 'Don't really like what she's going to find. Tom in the shower...' Danny laughed, taking back the recipe book. 'Lasagne?' he suggested.

'What's with you and carbs today Danny? No, we don't have anything for it,' Harry replied, taking another cookie.

'Ice cream!' Sam piped up.

'Sam, no ice cream for lunch...although it would be awesome,' Danny said longingly.

'Where'd all these eggs come from?' Harry asked. There must've been six dozen piled in the food cupboard.

'No idea,' Danny replied.

'Eggs.... we could make omelettes!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Danny agreed.

'What ermlet?' Sam asked, screwing his face up at the idea.

'Like fried egg pancake things,' Danny replied.

'I no like...' Sam replied, shaking his head.

'Have you tried them before?' Harry asked and he shook his head. 'There you go; you can't not like something you haven't tried. Any recipes for omelettes in there Dan?'

'Yeah, one,' Danny replied, holding it up.

'Alright. Sam, you help Danny get the stuff out of the cupboard, okay?' Harry said, lifting him off the bench.

'Kay,' Sam replied.

-----------

While Danny and Sam got the stuff, Harry set about starting to make it. Sam tried passing a carton of eggs up to Harry, but instead he dropped the whole carton on Harry's feet, egg going everywhere.

'Uh oh...' Sam said, his bottom lip quivering, before bursting into tears.

'Sam, it's okay,' Harry soothed, picking him up and trying to pacify him.

'I drop eggs!' he sobbed.

'It's okay!' Harry kept replying.

'Sam, it's okay, we've got lots of other eggs! Just calm down,' Danny said.

'I want Dougie,' Sam cried.

'DOUGIE!!!' Harry shouted.

Dougie came running down the stairs, dripping water down them, a towel wrapped around his waist. 'Yeah Harry?'

'Okay, one; put some clothes on and two; Sam wanted you,' Harry replied, placing him on the ground away from the egg. Sam ran over and grabbed hold of Dougie's leg. He struggled to hold his towel up.

'Sam, can you-,' Dougie started.

'I drop the eggs and they break,' Sam sobbed into Dougie's leg.

'Hey, it's alright,' Dougie said, ruffling his hair with his hand.

'I sorry, I sorry!' Sam cried.

'It's alright!' Dougie exclaimed, looking desperately over at Danny and Harry for help.

'Here, come to me Sam, Dougie's wet and cold and needs to put some clothes on,' Harry said. Sam reluctantly came over to Harry and Dougie went back upstairs to get dressed.

'Now, see, its okay! Danny's cleaning it all up,' Harry said, picking him up as Danny cleaned all around his feet. Sam nodded.

------

Together Danny, Harry and Sam finished making the omelette, feeding it to the rest of them.

'Wow, guys I have to say, you've outdone yourselves on this one,' Tom said, his mouth full of omelette.

'Thanks Tom,' Harry beamed. Even the two kids had eaten everything on their plate.

'Yumyum!' Libby announced.

'Ice cream now?' Sam asked excitedly.

'Yeah mate,' Tom replied, helping Libby down from her seat. Sam ran out to the two cars and Libby wasn't far behind them.

'Do we really have to drive?' Dougie asked as he cleared the table of plates while Harry wiped it down and Danny followed the two kids.

'I agree with Dougie. I'm sick of driving,' Harry added.

'We could take the bus or the Tube or something,' Tom replied, pushing in all the chairs.

'You're willing to take those two on a bus?' Harry snorted.

'Yeah I am. They'll be okay as long as we keep hold of them,' Tom replied.

'Alright then,' Harry and Dougie sighed together, putting on their shoes and going outside. Danny was sitting on the bench next to the door watching while Libby and Sam raced each other round the garden.

'Come on Dan, we're taking the bus,' Harry said as he walked past.

'Really?' Danny asked in surprise, standing up.

'Yeah,' Tom replied as he locked the front door. The two kids ran back over and grabbed Danny and Harry's hands.

'You're alright to come on the bus with us aren't you?' Danny asked and they both nodded.

'You have to stay right next to us though okay? There are lots of people on the bus and not all of them are very nice,' Dougie said as they started walking down the front path.

'What bad people?' Sam asked.

'Just bad people that will steal you,' Danny explained as Libby skipped next to him, still clutching his hand.

'Harry, I don't wanna go on the bus! Bad people will get me!' Sam exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the footpath.

'Nice one Poynter and Jones, come on Sam, lets go, Harry will look after you,' Harry sighed, pulling him by the hand. He eventually started following.

'Hey Harry, we go swimming?' Sam asked, walking beside him.

'Swimming?! It's like zero degrees and you wanna go swimming?' Harry exclaimed.

'Yes,' Sam replied.

'Yeah, we go swimming!' Libby exclaimed, tugging Danny's hand.

'No, no swimming,' Tom replied.

'Please?' Libby and Sam both said together, looking up at the four with two sets of big brown eyes.

'No, too cold,' Tom said sternly.

'Tom, we could take them to the indoor one down the road,' Dougie suggested.

'Do they even have any swimming stuff? Anyway, we'd have to walk all the way back again,' Tom replied. He'd become grumpy since they'd had lunch. Maybe it had something to do with Dougie accidentally using all the hot water and he'd been left with none for the rest of his shower.

'Yeah, they do, I saw it in there earlier,' Danny piped up from the front of the group.

'Oh fine whatever, but I'm not walking back,' Tom said, sitting on a bench beside the footpath, crossing his arms.

'Fine Tom,' Harry said, picking Sam up and together, him, Danny, Dougie, Sam and Libby hurried back to the house, collecting up towels, swimming stuff and money, before rushing back to Tom.

He'd been sitting on the bench the whole time, arms crossed and face in a frown watching the cars go past.

'Here Tom, I got you yours I though you might like it,' Dougie said sheepishly handing Tom a pair of boardies and a towel.

'Thanks Doug,' Tom smiled. Dougie smiled back and they started walking to the pool, which was further than the ice cream shop.

------

'We there yet?' Libby sighed, dragging her feet behind Danny.

'You two are the ones that wanted to go swimming,' Danny replied, picking her up, before passing her over to Tom.

------

They finally made it to the big indoor swimming pool, which had about fifteen people inside. The boys headed in the men's change rooms to get changed and Libby went into the women's with one of the employees to get changed. While Danny whipped Tom with his towel as he got changed, Sam jumped up on the benches and back down, running right to the end and back again.

-----

After all the boys were ready, they headed out to the pool where Libby was waiting patiently with the employee in a little pink and purple swimsuit.

'Thanks,' Danny smiled, taking Libby's hand.

'No problem, she's a lovely little girl,' she replied with a smile and left.

'Right, we ready?' Harry asked. Sam had hold of his hand tightly. The two kids nodded.

'I thought you might need these.' The employee girl was back. She handed them two sets of Floaties.

'Thanks very much erm...?' Danny said, taking them.

'Rosie,' the girl replied, blushing.

'Thanks Rosie,' Danny grinned flirtily while the other three shook their heads, taking Libby from Danny's hand and the Floaties and heading over to the pool, leaving Danny to chat her up and get her number.

'What's Danny doing?' Sam asked as Harry slipped one on over his arm.

'When you're older you'll know,' Harry replied.

'Kay,' Sam replied. Dougie had already jumped into the pool, splashing Tom with water.

'Wait here Libby,' Tom said, jumping in after Dougie and splashing him in the face. It ended in a splash fight. Libby went and stood next to Harry.

'I swear they act like they're even younger than you guys,' Harry sighed while the twins giggled.

'Shall we go to the kid's pool?' Harry asked and they both nodded, each taking one of his hands.

---

They walked over to the little kid's pool that was only about thirty centimetres deep. Libby jumped in and started splashing water at her brother and Harry. Sam jumped in and started splashing her back. Harry stood in the ankle deep water watching and laughing. That was until Libby splashed water into Sam's eyes. Sam burst into tears and pushed Libby in the stomach. She fell backwards with a splash into the water. Harry raced forwards and picked her up out of the water, and grabbed Sam by the arm. He carried Libby over to the bench and took Sam with him.

'Sit down, both of you,' Harry said sternly. Libby and Sam both sat on the bench, both sobbing, Sam rubbing his eyes. Tom and Dougie appeared behind Harry and Danny came over a little while later.

'Right you two. We bought you here to have fun, okay? We didn't bring you here to fight. Sam, it's mean to push people,' Harry said.

'But she got water in my eyes!' he cried, still rubbing them.

'I didn't mean to!' Libby exclaimed.

'Say sorry. Both of you,' Harry said firmly.

'Sorry Sam,' Libby sighed.

'Sorry Libby,' Sam replied, reaching forward and giving her a big hug. Harry nodded in satisfaction.

'Sam, come with me, we'll get the water out of your eyes,' Tom said, holding out his hand. Sam jumped off the bench and followed Tom into the change rooms. Dougie took Libby back over to the little kid's pool.

'Hey Harry,' Danny said with a smug grin.

'What?' Harry asked, jumping into the pool. Danny jumped in after him. He dived under and grabbed Harry's ankle. Harry kicked him away.

'What Danny?' Harry asked when he surfaced. Danny showed Harry his arm. Written in black Sharpie was Rosie's number.

'Nice,' Harry replied.

'Yeah,' Danny smiled, diving back under the water and kicking his legs up in to handstand. Harry laughed and leaned back, floating on his back. Everything went quiet.

'Guys?' Harry asked, sitting up and looking around. An enormous splash came from behind him and in jumped Dougie holding Libby in his arms, Tom holding Sam and Danny by himself. The waves washed over his face and went in his mouth. He stood up coughing, Libby and Sam giggling like mad. Libby was on Dougie's back, her arms grasping his shoulders and neck. Sam was bobbing up and down in the water in front of Tom who had his hand on his shoulder. Danny was halfway down the deep end, doing some kind of demented dog paddle. Over the other side of the pool was a water playground. It had slides and spinny things and water jets and every few minutes a bucket of water would fall over it.

'Dougie, Dougie!' Libby exclaimed, tugging his blondish brown hair.

'Yeah?' Dougie asked.

'We go over there?' she asked, pointing to the playground.

'Yeah, sure, come on Sam,' Dougie sighed, taking Sam's hand and dragging him through the water to the edge where he lifted the two of them out. They ran off towards the playground.

'Wait, come back!' Dougie exclaimed, pulling himself out of the pool. The bottom of his boardies caught on something and as he pulled himself out, they slid down to his ankles, exposing his blue stripy boxers and half his bare backside. The three boys cracked up. A group of teenage girls in the corner wolf-whistled. Dougie turned bright red and pulled them up, sheepishly following the kids over to the playground and lifting Libby up onto one of the spinny things and Sam onto the other one, spinning each of them simultaneously. His cheeks were still flushed red.

'Poor little Doug,' Tom smiled.

'Yeah...,' Harry replied, getting out too and going over to Dougie.

'You alright mate?' he asked, taking over spinning Sam. Dougie nodded miserably.

'Doug, you get naked on stage in front of tens of thousands of people, yet you go as red as a tomato when you loose your pants in front of fifteen,' Harry pointed out.

'Well-,' Dougie started, but the huge bucket dumped a heap of water on top of them. Sam and Libby squealed in delight.

'Continue,' Harry said to Dougie, wiping water out of his eyes.

'It's just different okay?' Dougie said grumpily.

'Fine Doug,' Harry replied. Tom and Danny came over, running around the playground with Libby and Sam.

------

'Tom, I tired,' Libby said after two hours of running around and swimming.

'You want to go home?' Tom asked. Libby nodded wearily.

'Sam? Ready to go home?'

Sam nodded too. Tom glanced up at Danny, Dougie and Harry. They were swimming around the deep end. Danny was leaning on the edge of the pool chatting up Rosie and Dougie and Harry were having handstand competitions. They'd left Tom with both the kids to look after.

'Let's go get the boys,' Tom said, taking a twin in each arm, walking up to the deep end, swimming when it got too deep. Sam was having fun in the deep water, but Libby was clinging to Tom as tight as she could.

'Tom, I swim by myself?' Sam asked. Tom bit his lip while thinking. Harry was only ten metres away.

'Sure, be careful though alright?' Tom said, gently letting his hand go and pushing him towards Harry. Sam started doing a doggy paddle towards Harry, who hadn't noticed Sam was swimming towards him.

'Harry,' Tom called, just as he went back under water. 'Dammit,' he muttered under his breath. Sam was still on a mission to make it to Harry.

'Sam!' Tom called, motioning for him to come back. He started sinking under, using his arms to keep him up.

'SAM!' Tom shouted, looking down at Libby.

'Dougie, get him!' Tom yelled feverishly. But Dougie didn't hear; he was too busy watching Harry's handstand and Danny was otherwise occupied.

'Libby, get on my back and hold on, alright?' Tom said urgently. Libby climbed round and Tom swam forwards, grabbing Sam under the arms and holding him. Sam coughed and sobbed, grabbing onto Tom so tightly his fingernails cut him.

'It's alright mate, it's alright,' Tom soothed. Libby clutched Tom's back as tight as she could as well.

'Tom, what happened?' Dougie and Harry asked in concern, swimming over.

'Can you guys at least pretend to take care of these kids? Sam nearly drowned,' Tom said, indicating to the howling kid in his arms.

'How's that our fault?' Harry asked.

'He was swimming to you and you ignored him,' Tom replied.

'Oh...sorry Tom,' Harry said guiltily, taking Sam from his arms.

'So you should be. He's in your care til we go to bed tonight,' Tom replied, taking Libby from his back where she was poking a freckle.

'Yeah...' Harry sighed.

'Tom, I wanna go home,' Sam wailed from Harry's arms.

'Alright, let's go. Libby, when we make it to the side, I want you to go and get Danny and ask Rosie very politely if she can help you again, alright?' Tom said as he walked her to the edge.

'Kay,' Libby replied as Tom put her back on the edge.

'And also tell Danny to come and get changed so we can go home. Off you go,' he said gently. Libby walked round the edge of the pool to where Danny was still chatting up Rosie. Danny looked up as Libby walked round.

'Danny we go home now, Tom say go get changed,' Libby said shyly.

'Okay Libs,' Danny said with a smile, pulling himself out of the pool.

'Rosie, you help me again please?' Libby asked.

'Of course sweetie,' Rosie replied, taking her hand, using her walkie-talkie on her belt to tell the manager what she was doing. Danny walked with her to the changing rooms. Rosie went in with Libby. Danny walked into the men's, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He'd already set up a dinner for them on Wednesday night.

'Gee, thanks for your help today Jones,' Tom said grumpily as he pulled on a t-shirt.

'What?'

'Could've used a bit more input from you,' Tom replied.

'Sorry, I'll carry one of them home if you want,' Danny said.

'Alright.'

'So Danny... Rosie eh?' Dougie said with a grin as Danny dried his hair off.

'What?' Danny asked. Dougie looked at him expectantly.

'Yeah, well I got her number, and taking her out on Wednesday night, is that all you wanted to know?'

'Yes,' Dougie said with a strange, evil grin. Danny sighed and got changed.

--------

They all finished getting dressed and headed back outside. Libby was once again waiting with Rosie.

'Thanks Rosie,' Tom said as he took Libby's hand.

'No problem,' she smiled.

'See you Wednesday gorgeous,' Danny flirted, kissing her on the cheek as he walked past, making Rosie turn bright red and giggle.

'Come on you,' Harry said, grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him out the door, Danny making the "call me" sign with his fingers.

'Ewwww, Danny kiss!' Libby exclaimed, giggling.

'Don't you like kissing Libby?' Danny asked with a grin. Libby shook her head.

'Well come here then!' Danny exclaimed, planting a big kiss on her forehead.

'Yuck!' Libby announced, wiping her forehead with her hand, a look of disgust on her face. The other five burst out laughing.

'I know of a lot of girls who would faint if Danny did that to them!' Tom laughed, picking Libby up.

'Ha-ha yeah... ice cream!' Dougie exclaimed, spying the ice-cream shop in the distance.

'Ice cream!' Sam exclaimed, tugging Harry's hand.

'I want strawberry!' Libby exclaimed.

'I want rainbow!' Sam said.

'I want chocolate!' Danny exclaimed.

'I want peppermint!' Dougie shouted.

Libby and Sam decided walking was too slow for them and together they ran with Harry and Tom clutching their hands beside them. Dougie and Danny caught up. Sam and Libby were already choosing their ice-creams and Tom and Harry were getting theirs as well.

'Tom, Danny? You're paying, where's your money?' Harry asked as he handed a pink ice-cream down to Libby, who grinned and started eating it immediately. Tom sighed and got out his wallet, Danny getting his too. They all ordered their ice cream.

'That'll be £15 thanks mate,' the shop assistant said. Tom handed over the money and they started walking the mile home with two kids who refused to walk any further.

'Libby, please walk,' Danny pleaded, trying to prise her fingers off his shoulder. She'd finished her ice cream (or spilled most of it on Danny, whichever way you wanted to look at it) and was now sleepy.

'No,' she winged. Sam was walking slowly beside Harry, still holding onto the cone of his ice-cream and Harry's hand.

'Are we there yet?' Sam sighed.

'Not yet,' Harry replied. Danny sighed and changed Libby to the other side.

'Up Harry?' Sam asked.

'Alright,' Harry replied, trying to not let the exhaustion in his voice come through. As he picked up Sam, all his muscles remembered all the times he'd carried him.

'How about this, I piggyback you?' Harry reasoned. Sam nodded and cooperated as Harry slid him around to his back.

**-------**

**What did you think? Press that green button and review whether you have an account or not!!! :P or send it to me on Twitter (mcsteph94)**


	11. Toy Story and Star Wars

**Thanks to everyone for their amazing reviews so far, they mean so much to me and I love reading them! **

'Finally,' Tom sighed as they turned into their street. No one had talked much for a while. Libby was fast asleep in Danny's arms and Sam was asleep and leaning on Harry's back.

'We should go and thank Mrs Elliot for the cookies,' Tom said. They nodded and walked up her front path. Dougie knocked on the door.

'What do you want?' Will had answered the door.

'Where's your mum?' Dougie asked, trying his best not to imitate Will's sneering tone.

'Hanging out the washing. What's it to you?'

'Can we go and see her?' Tom asked.

'Whatever,' Will said arrogantly, pushing the door open wider.

Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie and the two still sleeping twins navigated their way through the toys on the floor and through the maze of hallways in the house to the backyard where Mrs Elliot was hanging out piles of washing.

'Oh, hello dears,' she said as she noticed them.

'Hi Mrs Elliot, we were just coming to say thankyou for the awesome cookies once again,' Tom said with a smile.

'No worries at all boys, I could hear you having a bit of trouble with the kids last night and this morning,' she said, pegging a pink t-shirt to the line.

'Was it really that loud?' Danny asked in surprise.

'Yeah, everything alright?'

'Just didn't want baths and the thunderstorm was stirring them up a bit,' Tom replied.

'Ah, alright then,' Mrs Elliot replied.

'This is Libby too by the way, you didn't meet her the other day,' Danny said quietly, gently moving forwards.

'Hello Libby,' she whispered. Libby didn't even stir from her sleep.

'Aw, well I'll leave her sleeping. You must've tired them out!' she replied, walking with them back into the house.

'Well we've been to the playground and the pool and we've just walked back, so we're all a bit tired,' Harry explained.

'You walked all the way to the pool with two three year olds? I admire your nerve in doing that, boys!' she laughed.

'Wasn't easy,' Danny grumbled.

'I bet it wasn't,' she laughed.

'So, thanks again for the cookies, we'll get out of your hair now,' Tom said as they walked towards the door.

'No worries boys, any troubles you know where I am,' she smiled, opening the door for them.

'Bye,' she said.

'Bye,' the four said.

---------

The shutting of the door woke Libby up from her doze.

'We home!' she exclaimed, waking Sam up too.

'Yeah!' Danny exclaimed. Tom unlocked the door and the two kids ran in and jumped up on the couch. Harry turned the TV onto the kid's channel. Peppa Pig was on.

'What are we having for dinner tonight?' Tom asked as the boys went into the kitchen.

'Barbecue maybe?' Danny suggested, getting a can of coke out of the fridge.

'Yeah, I reckon that's a good idea, it's nice outside,' Tom replied, going to the fridge and getting out some meat.

'Come on guys! Let's go outside!' Danny called as he skipped into the lounge where Libby and Sam were still watching TV.

'Can I some?' Libby asked as soon as she saw the can in Danny's hand.

'Okay then, come with me,' Danny replied, going into the kitchen. Dougie, Tom and Harry had already made their way out to the garden to start getting ready. Danny took another can of coke from the fridge and two cups. He halved the coke and gave each of the cups to the kids.

'Thank you Danny!' they exclaimed together, running out to the garden. He laughed and followed them out.

---------

'Who gave you coke?' Tom was asking as Danny shut the door.

'Danny,' Sam replied, taking another drink. Tom sighed and shook his head at Danny who shrugged.

'Hey Sam, remember I was gonna help you find a beetle? There are always heaps over here,' Danny said, calling him over to the corner of the garden. Sam dropped his cup on the ground and hurried over to Danny. Tom sighed once more and picked the cup up, putting it on the table.

'Hey Libby, want to play football with Harry?' Harry asked, going into their garden shed and getting out a soccer ball. Libby nodded and put her cup on the table and ran over to Harry.

'I'm gonna go help Danny find bugs,' Dougie said, heading over to the corner. Tom had no choice but to go and play football with Harry and Libby.

'Now I want you to try and kick the ball to Harry, okay Libby?' Harry was saying. She nodded and did two little steps and kicked the ball. I went a metre and stopped.

'Good job!' Harry exclaimed, running forwards to get the ball. She giggled and grinned. 'I think we better tell your mum to sign you up to play football!!' Harry laughed. He kicked it to Tom, who then kicked it to Libby. It sailed past her outstretched hands and hit the side of the house.

'Whoops! Go and get it Libs!' Tom exclaimed. Libby took off after the ball, bringing it back and kicking it. That kick was a hundred times better than her other one. It flew past Harry and was heading towards Dougie.

'Doug!' Harry exclaimed.

'Huh?' Dougie turned.

Only to be hit in the side of the head with a loud smack.

'Our bad Doug!' Harry laughed as Dougie cursed and rubbed his head.

'Dougie! Don't use that word!' Danny exclaimed in mock shock.

'I'm sorry Mr Jones,' Dougie said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Danny laughed and turned over a rock. Underneath was a heap of roly-poly bugs.

'Look Sam!' Danny exclaimed, picking one up and giving it to him.

'Cool!' Sam exclaimed, showing Dougie. Dougie smiled and nodded, still holding the side of his head.

'You alright Doug?' Danny asked quietly.

'Yeah, why?' Dougie replied.

'Oh...Er nothing,' Danny replied.

Dougie gave him a confused look before turning over another rock. Danny kept watching him. Dougie's face was white, his lips looking bright red from how white it was and every time he got up, he kept swaying. Danny dismissed it and put a bug on his shoulder. Dougie laughed and put it back on Danny's. Sam got up and ran over to Tom, Harry and Libby, showing them. Libby squealed and knocked it out of his hands.

'Libby!' Sam exclaimed sadly, putting his head down and walking slowly and forlornly back to Danny and Dougie. Tom started cooking the food while they all kept mucking around together.

---------

While they were all waiting for it to be cooked they ate chips and mucked around with the kids.

'Look Dougie! I can spin round!' Libby was yelling as she span round and round in circles.

'So can I!!' Dougie replied, running out and joining her, spinning as fast as he could.

'Dougie, Libby, look out!' Tom exclaimed as she span closer and closer to Dougie. Dougie tried to stop, but Libby didn't. She ran into the back of Dougie and fell backward, landing backwards on the grass. She burst into tears.

'I feel sick!!' Dougie exclaimed running inside with his hands over his mouth.

'Are you alright Libby?' Harry asked, picking her up and taking her over to a seat, sitting her in his lap. She nodded tearfully.

'Okay, are you hungry?' he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Alright! How we looking there Tom?' Harry asked.

'Almost ready,' Tom called back from the barbecue.

'Right, I'm gonna go and see if Doug's alright then,' Harry said, picking Libby up and carrying her inside and up the stairs.

'Hey Danny, wanna start bringing stuff out so we can eat out here?' Tom called across the backyard.

'Sure mate, come on Sam, come and help me,' Danny said, jumping out of the garden and running inside with Sam following on.

---------

Danny and Sam went into the kitchen.

'Ew, do ya reckon we should wash our hands first?' Danny asked as he reached forward to get a stack of plates, noticing his blackened dirty hands. Sam nodded and Danny pulled a chair over from the kitchen table for him to stand on. Sam climbed up on the chair and stood in front of Danny. Danny washed his hands then washed Sam's for him.

'Nice and clean now?' Danny smiled and Sam nodded, jumping off the chair, grabbing the three loaves of bread Danny was holding out and running out to the table where Tom had started putting the food.

'Harry! Dougie! Libby!' he called as Danny bought out plates and drinks. Harry and Libby came running down the stairs and outside. Tom glanced behind them as they sat down.

'Where's Doug?' Tom asked.

'He's not feeling so well,' Harry said, passing Libby some food and starting to eat.

'Oh. Why?'

'He span too much,' Libby giggled, taking a bite of her hamburger and getting tomato sauce all around her mouth. 'I no get sick when I spin around,' she added proudly.

'We know. Doug's a wimp,' Danny laughed, getting some food for Sam.

'We need music,' Tom announced going inside. Dougie was lying on the couch in the living room watching TV and looking sickly.

'Hey, we're having a good time out here, come sit with us,' Tom said, bending over and plugging his iPod into the speakers.

'I won't be spinning around for a long time now,' Doug moaned, feebly standing up and following Tom outside.

'Here he is! How we feeling?' Harry said chirpily as he cleaned Libby's face with a napkin.

'That food smells good now. Can I have some Tom?' Dougie asked.

'No Doug, its just there for you to look at. What do you think?' Tom said sarcastically. Doug poked his tongue out at Tom and took a plate from the table.

'I like this song!' Libby squealed, jumping out of Harry's lap where she was eating, bouncing around on the spot and giggling. Sam jumped out of the chair next to Danny and started dancing with his sister.

'I reckon that looks like fun!' Danny laughed, getting out his chair as well and taking each of their hands, dancing around with them to one of Tom's Disney songs. The other three joined in as well, dancing round and round their garden.

---------

After they'd finished dancing and eating and they'd all had more ice cream for dessert they put the heater on and sat watching _Toy Story_. Dougie went up to his room to get something.

'When's your birthday's?' Danny asked.

'January number 10,' Libby replied.

'That's like three weeks ago! Happy birthday for three weeks ago!' Danny exclaimed. The twins smiled and looked back to the TV.

'Woody is cowboy,' Sam announced, leaning back against Tom's arm.

'Yeah and what's Buzz?' Harry asked.

'He spaceman!' Libby exclaimed from the other side of Tom.

'Well done,' Harry laughed.

'Shh Harry!' Libby said, putting her finger to her lips.

'You've been told mate,' Danny grinned.

'Where's Dougie?' Tom asked, looking around.

'I dunno, he's been gone for ages,' Danny replied with a yawn.

'I'm gonna go check, back in a minute,' Tom said, gently shifting Sam off his arm and heading up the stairs.

'Dougie?' he called softly.

No answer. The light was on in his room. Tom gently knocked on the door, but there was also no answer, so he pushed it open.

Dougie was lying half on, half off his bed, his mouth half open, eyes closed. Tom drew in breath and quickly walked inside.

'Doug?!' Tom said a bit louder. Dougie jumped and sat bolt upright.

'What?' he asked sleepily.

'Sorry, it didn't look like you were sleeping. It looked well...don't worry. You alright? You've looked kinda tired lately,' Tom asked, sitting down next to him on his bed.

'I dunno, I think it's just having these two around. Sam kept me up for bloody ages last night,' he yawned, stretching.

'Alright, do ya wanna come down to watch the movie or do ya wanna crash early?'

'I'll come with you,' Dougie said, a shiver running through his body.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Tom asked, watching him worriedly.

'Yeah,' Doug replied, following Tom out the door, swaying slightly. His hand brushed Tom's as they went go down the stairs. It was unnaturally hot. Tom jumped and pulled away.

'What?' Dougie mumbled.

'You're coming straight back to bed Mr. Poynter,' Tom said, taking his hand and pulling him back into his room.

'Why?'

Tom made him sit on the bed. He put his hand to Dougie's forehead.

'You're pale, you're hot, you sound awful, you're tired and you threw up earlier,' Tom said, heading out the door. 'Back in a sec,' he called.

Dougie lay back on the pillows. His head ached and he felt sick, had chills and was shivery. He'd felt like that since they had gotten back from the pool. He closed his eyes and waited for Tom to come back.

---------

Tom came back into Dougie's room carrying a thermometer, glass of water, paracetamol and a wet cloth. Dougie sleepily opened his eyes as Tom pulled off his shoes, throwing them in a corner, pulling the blankets up over him.

'Put this in,' he said, handing him the thermometer they'd had since they'd first moved there when Tom bought it when Danny was sick with the flu. Dougie shoved it in his mouth and sat waiting while Tom fussed around with his blankets, tucking them in at the end and straightening them. Three loud beeps signalled it was ready. Tom took it and looked at the little screen.

'Thirty-eight and a half degrees?! Bed time Doug,' he exclaimed, handing him the paracetamol and the water. Dougie swallowed it and lay back down.

'It'll pass Tom, it's not the first time I've felt like this,' Dougie said quietly. Tom sat on the side of Dougie's bed and watched him lying on his side still in his t-shirt and short's he'd been wearing earlier.

'Can I at least get changed?' Dougie asked.

'Alright,' Tom agreed, moving so he could get up. Dougie went into the bathroom and came out wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms, getting back into bed. Tom sat next to him again, draping the wet cloth over his burning forehead.

'Tell me the truth, how are you feeling?'

'Crap to be honest,' Dougie replied.

'In what way?' Tom asked in a motherly tone.

'Sore head, body aches, feel sick, dizzy, keep getting chills, weirdly thirsty and tired to top it all off,' he replied with his eyes closed. Tom got up off his bed and went into his bathroom where there was an empty glass and a jug sitting next to the sink. He filled it up and bought it out, sitting it on Dougie's side table.

'I want that gone by the morning okay?' Tom said and Dougie nodded sleepily.

'Get some sleep Doug I'll check on you on my way to bed,' he said gently, turning off the light as he walked out the door, leaving it open a tiny crack, heading back down the stairs.

---------

'Where's Doug?' Harry asked as Tom slipped back into the living room.

'In his room,' Tom replied, settling back onto the couch.

'What's he doing up there then?' Harry whispered after getting shushed by Libby again.

'He's not feeling well,' Tom replied, eyes on the TV. They'd swapped the movie to _Toy Story 2_ now.

'Is he okay?'

'I think so, seems like he's a little dehydrated to me,' Tom said quietly.

'How? It's not hot today,' Harry replied.

'All this running around I think and falling in the pond and stuff, must've made him cold and he's tired, now shut up and watch the movie,' Tom replied.

Harry sighed and laid his head back against the back of the couch. The two twins were surprisingly still awake, watching the TV with their eyes closing slowly.

---------

After another hour of _Toy Story_ the kids were asleep, leaning on Harry and Tom.

'Bed I think,' Danny whispered, quietly turning the TV and DVD player off, along with the lights. Harry gently picked up Libby and carried her up to his room, yawning goodnight at the other two.

'Hey Dan, would you mind taking Sam up to my room, I gotta check in on Doug,' Tom asked as he picked up Sam.

'Sure,' Danny said wearily, taking Sam from Tom's arms, heading up the stairs. Tom followed him up, quietly turning the handle of Dougie's door and peering in. Dougie was lying on his side, curled up, fast asleep. The jug of water was sitting half empty on his side table. Tom nodded in satisfaction and headed up the stairs to his room where Danny was dressing Sam in his Spiderman PJ's.

'Hey Sam, ready for bed?' Tom asked brightly.

'No!' Sam exclaimed cheekily while Danny buttoned up his top.

'Thanks Dan,' Tom said, clapping him on the shoulder.

'No problem mate, goodnight,' Danny smiled, heading out the door.

'So Sam, what do you want to do if you don't want to sleep?' Tom asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sam looked around Tom's room until he spotted two of the Lightsabres you could buy at carnivals and stuff.

'Star Wars!' he exclaimed excitedly.

'You like Star Wars too?' Tom asked in surprise and Sam nodded.

'Alright then!' Tom grinned, getting them down from his shelf and handing one to Sam who smiled and hit Tom in the back of the knee with it.

'Oi! No fair! That's cheating!' Tom laughed while Sam giggled cheekily.

'Okay, ready, go!' Tom exclaimed and they began fighting- Star Wars Style!

---------

Meanwhile, Harry was helping Libby get ready for bed. There was a knock at the door while he was brushing her pigtails out.

'Yeah?' Harry called. Danny walked in carrying a book.

'Hey, Tom and me have been reading this to her at night, I thought you might like to try and finish it for her,' Danny said, handing Harry the book.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled, looking down at the front cover.

'I remember reading this when I was younger,' he grinned, settling back onto his pillows.

'You read?' Libby asked and Harry nodded. Libby jumped in beside him and he opened up the yellow book.

'Right sweetie, can you remember where Danny finished?' Harry asked, flicking through the pages.

'Ummmmm sheep and car?' she said, trying to remember.

'_I would never walk, I would take a car?'_ Harry read and she nodded, hugging her teddy to her chest, watching Harry intently. '_I do not like this one so well, all he does is yell, yell, yell,' _Harry continued.

---------

'I get you Tom!' Sam shouted as he hit Tom in the small of his back with the Lightsabre. Tom fell forwards onto his bed and Sam jumped up beside him.

'Victry is mine!' he shouted and Tom started giggling, taking the Lightsabre from his hands, tickling him in the ribs. Sam squealed with laughter and rolled around as Tom tickled him. Tom stopped and put the Lightsabres up on the shelf again.

'Well that was fun, wasn't it?' he smiled, sitting on the bed next to Sam.

'Yes. Tom, you draw?' he asked.

'Yeah I like drawing, would you like to do some?' Tom asked and Sam nodded enthusiastically. Tom stood up and went over to his desk, pulling out a packet of coloured pencils and a stack of paper. He set it out on the floor and Sam jumped off the bed, taking a purple pencil, beginning to draw. Tom took a pencil and started half-heartedly drawing animals.

'What're you drawing?' Tom asked.

'That you. That Dougie, Danny, Harry, me and Libby,' he said, pointing to six stick figures. A yellow squiggle on top of Tom's head represented his hair.

'How I write names?' he asked, picking up a black pencil. Tom smiled and pulled another piece of paper out.

'You write Tom like this,' he said, writing his name on the piece of paper. Sam copied it underneath Tom's picture.

'Dougie?'

Tom wrote Dougie on the paper. Sam drew the D backwards.

'Hey Sam, try to do your D's like this,' Tom said, taking his hand and helping him draw it the right way. Sam smiled at him and drew a D next to Danny, the right way.

'Well done,' Tom grinned proudly, writing, Danny, Harry and Libby on the paper.

'I write my name,' Sam stated, writing "Sam" under him. He was doing a pretty good job for a three year old!

'How high can you count?' Tom asked.

'Un, two, free, five, eight, eweven, telve, firteen, fifteen,' Sam said, looking up at Tom proudly.

'Almost right!' Tom smiled. He took one of Sam's hands and started counting the right way.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,' Tom said, counting off on Sam's little fingers.

'Count with me,' Tom said, starting again.

'Un, two, free, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!' Sam said excitedly, looking to Tom for praise.

'Well done!!' Tom exclaimed, patting him on the back. Sam grinned proudly.

---------

'Harry, I read some?' Libby asked suddenly.

'Sure, do you want some help?' Harry asked in surprise, sliding closer to her. She nodded and put her hands out for the book. Harry put it in her hands and took her finger.

'Follow with me okay?' Harry said and she nodded again.

'_Hop, hop, hop! I am a Yop.' _Harry read, following her finger along the line.

'My turn to try now?' she asked and he nodded. '_A-l-l,'_ she started.

'_All I like to do is hop from finger top to finger top,'_ Harry read.

'_All I like to do is_-,' Libby stammered.

'_Hop from finger top, to finger top_,' Harry read.

'_Hop fom finger top to finger top_!' she exclaimed, clapping once she realised she'd read it right.

'Well done!! Harry's very proud of you!' Harry exclaimed, ruffling her light brown hair.

'I do you hair Harry?' Libby asked.

'Sure...' Harry said uncertainly. She jumped off his bed and went over to her bag and came back with a few hair ties and a brush.

'Sit on floor,' she ordered.

'Libby, magic word?' Harry asked.

'Pwease?' she said and Harry smiled and sat on the floor while she sat up on the bed.

She started brushing his hair out of his Mohawk style, making it sit flat against his head, scraping his ears and forehead with the brush. Harry bit his lip while she still brushed it over and over again. She then got the pink hair ties and tied his hair into five bunches, ripping out hairs as she went and tangling the band in his hair. Harry was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea...

---------

'I done!' she exclaimed, standing up on the bed and jumping up and down. Harry stood up and went over to the mirror. She had tied three on top of his head and two lopsided on the sides.

'I love it!' he laughed, taking out his phone and taking a picture of it, before starting to take silly pictures of him and Libby pulling faces at the camera. Harry looked over at the clock on his bedside table.

'Woah! 10.30! That's very much past your bedtime! Sleepy time now,' Harry said, climbing into bed. Libby jumped in next to him, pulling the blankets up over her chin as Harry turned out the light. They lay in silence for a while.

'Harry?' Libby whispered.

'Yeah?'

'When's Daddy coming home?'

Harry bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.

'I can't say I know that Libs, sometime soon,' he replied.

'Kay. I miss him, he never home,' she said.

'It's okay, you can come visit us whenever you want, I promise,' Harry replied and she reached over and gave him a hug. 'Now time for sleep,' he said, hugging her back.

---------

Meanwhile Tom and Sam had fallen asleep fifteen minutes earlier. A noise from the bedroom below woke Tom up. He looked over at the sleeping Sam next to him and quietly slipped out of bed to investigate. He walked softly down the stairs to the bedroom below his- Dougie's. He quietly pushed the door open. The light was on and there was noises coming from in the bathroom. Tom padded across the blue carpet to the bathroom where Dougie was splashing his face with cold water. Tom leaned against the doorframe and waited for him to notice. Dougie turned around and jumped upon seeing Tom.

'What?' he asked, going past him back into his room, getting into bed.

'You alright?' Tom asked, sitting next to him.

'Yeah, just a little hot again,' Dougie replied, taking a long drink of water.

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay in here?'

'I'm sure, Tom, I'm fine okay?'

'Do you want me to call the doctor or anything?' Tom asked worriedly as Dougie's face turned paler as he pushed past him back into the bathroom, where he threw up.

'I'm certain mate, I've just gotta get some sleep,' he said, wiping his mouth and coming back out, getting back into bed.

'TOM?!' a distressed voice called loudly.

'You know where I am if you need me, goodnight,' Tom said, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked back up to his room. Sam was sitting in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down his face.

'It's okay, I'm here,' Tom soothed, picking him up.

'I woke up and you weren't there!' Sam wailed.

'It's alright; I just had to check on Dougie, alright? Now go to the loo then come back and try to sleep alright?' Tom said and Sam nodded tearfully, doing as he was told, getting back into bed.

**--------**

**What'd you all think?**


	12. Circus Time!

**Thanks for all your brilliant reviews, I love reading them!! Here's the next one, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-------**

Sam woke Tom up early the next morning.

'Tom, I hungry,' he said, shaking Tom awake. Tom groaned sleepily and opened his eyes.

'Sam, it's early, can't you wait?' he said grumpily.

'No, I hungry now!' he whined.

'Alright, come on then,' Tom sighed, getting sleepily out of bed and throwing his dressing gown on and heading down the stairs. Sam bounced down the stairs in front of Tom.

'Sam, meet me downstairs,' Tom said as they walked past Dougie's door. Sam nodded and bounded down the next flight of stairs.

Tom quietly turned the door handle and peered inside. Dougie was asleep, curled up on his side, the blankets pulled right up under his chin, wrapped tightly around himself. Tom smiled and gently shut the door, following Sam down the stairs. Sam was bouncing up and down on the couch giggling.

'How do you have this much energy this early?' Tom muttered under his breath.

---------

'What would you like for breakfast?' Tom called as he went into the kitchen.

'I dunno,' Sam called back.

'Come and see then,' Tom said and Sam ran into the kitchen. Tom picked him up and showed him the food in the cupboard.

'I want them,' Sam said, pointing to the most sugary, fattening cereal they owned. Dougie had bought it last time they let him go shopping by himself.

'Alright,' Tom sighed, taking a bowl and milk from the fridge, pouring Sam a bowl of it, then making himself a sugary, black coffee to keep himself awake. He glanced at the clock on the bench. 7.15am it read. He sighed and sipped his coffee while Sam dug into his cereal, getting milk all down his chin and on the table and floor.

'Slow down there Sam! You'll get hiccups!' Tom laughed as Sam held the bowl up to get the rest of the milk out of the bottom.

'I more Tom?' he asked sweetly, holding his bowl out.

'Magic word?' Tom asked, taking the bowl.

'Pweeeeeeease?' he said, looking up at Tom with a sweet look on his face.

'Good boy,' Tom smiled, filling the bowl up with more cereal and putting it in front of Sam who dug into it as quickly as he did the first bowl. There was a noise from the stairs and Danny came stumbling down, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

'Morning Daniel,' Tom said.

'Morning,' Danny yawned, walking to the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice, gulping half it down in one mouthful.

'Oi, we need to drink that too, we don't need your festy germs getting in our juice,' Tom said and Danny poked his tongue out, getting a glass from the dishwasher and pouring the juice into it.

'God, someone's hungry this morning,' he said as Sam greedily shovelled more and more cereal into his mouth.

'That's his second bowl,' Tom sighed, setting about making toast for himself. There was a girly giggling noise coming from the stairs and Harry appeared, carrying Libby on his shoulders.

'Morning,' he smiled brightly, getting her down and putting her on the floor where she ran over and threw her arms around Danny's leg, then Tom's.

'Someone had a good sleep I'm guessing,' Tom smiled, patting Libby on the back as she hugged him. Harry nodded and sat in the chair opposite them, watching Sam.

'And someone has hollow legs,' he smiled as Sam finished his second bowl.

'Yup,' Tom replied in boredom, getting his toast as it popped up, buttering it absently. He was still half asleep and unable to focus. He looked up at Harry.

'What the heck happened to your hair?!' he exclaimed.

'What?' Harry asked, standing up and checking himself up in the mirror. Sure enough, the little pigtails were in his hair.

'I did it!!' Libby exclaimed proudly.

'Ha-ha, well done!' Tom smiled.

'I go get Dougie!' Sam exclaimed, jumping off his chair and running up the stairs.

The words "Dougie" and "go get" clicked in Tom's brain.

'Sam, no!' Tom exclaimed, making a lunge for him, but he'd already disappeared up the stairs. He sighed and sat back at the kitchen table.

'Why's that a bad thing?' Harry asked, stealing some of the cereal.

'Because Doug needs his sleep. Have you seen how he looks lately?' Tom said.

'I spose,' Harry sighed. Tom put in another piece of toast into the toaster and headed upstairs after Sam.

---------

Sam burst into Dougie's room and jumped up on the bed.

'Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, DOUGIE!' he shouted, bouncing up and down. Dougie awoke with a start, sitting up. Sam had stopped bouncing and had a strange look on his face.

'Sam, what's-,' Dougie started but was cut off by Sam vomiting colourful cereal and milk all over Dougie and his bed.

'Sam, what the hell?!?!' Dougie exclaimed, angrily, using his blanket to wipe his face and hands, cursing under his breath and turning green. Sam looked guilty, burst into tears and ran back out the door.

'Doug, what's wr-,' Tom's voice asked as he appeared at the door. 'What happened here?!' Tom exclaimed, running into the bathroom and getting a towel for Dougie, who had begun to start dry retching.

'Sam spewed on me!' he exclaimed in frustration and anger, wiping his face and upper body with the towel once again.

'Is he okay?' Tom asked, awkwardly peeling back Dougie's sheets and blankets with the tips of his fingers.

'He's-,' Dougie started, clapping his hand over his mouth and running into the bathroom, adding to the horrible vomit smell in his room.

'You alright?' Tom called.

'Yeah,' Dougie called back weakly.

'Have a shower Doug, I'll clean this up,' Tom called.

'Thanks mate,' Dougie sighed. While Dougie set about having a shower, Tom began stripping the bed of the sheets.

---------

'Sam, what's wrong?' Harry asked as Sam ran in crying with something colourful around his mouth. 'What's wrong?' Harry repeated, putting Libby down and picking Sam up.

'What's around your mouth?' Harry asked. Sam keep sobbing. Harry patted him on the back as Tom walked down the stairs carrying some very gross bed sheets.

'What happened? Why is Sam crying? Why are they so gross? Is that what I think it is?' Harry asked quickly, looking back at Sam's mouth.

'Someone regurgitated their breakfast all over Dougie and his bed,' Tom sighed, going into the laundry room.

'Ohhhhkay,' Harry replied, looking sideways back at Sam who was still crying. 'Come on mate, let's go clean you up,' Harry said, carrying him upstairs and cleaning his mouth.

---------

'Feeling better now Dougs?' Tom asked as Dougie came downstairs, hair dripping down his forehead.

'Yeah,' he replied, sitting down at the table and pulling a plate of toast towards him. Harry and Danny were sitting in the lounge watching TV.

'How are you feeling today then?' Tom asked, taking a sip of his second coffee for that morning.

'Better. Not a hundred percent, but better,' he replied, biting his toast in half.

'That's good then,' Tom smiled.

'Yeah.'

'Are you sure you want one of the kids tonight mate? You could just work on getting a good night's sleep,' Tom asked, sliding him over a glass of orange juice.

'Mmm, I'm sure,' he nodded, taking a sip of the juice.

'Alright. Ready to go have some fun at the circus?' Tom grinned and Dougie nodded. Tom smiled at him once again and went into the lounge. Libby and Sam were sitting in Danny and Harry's laps looking sleepy, still in their pyjamas. Tom sat on the coffee table, facing them.

'Hey, do you two wanna know what we're doing today?' he asked in a little kid voice to Libby and Sam. They both nodded and sat up straighter.

'We're going to the circus!' Tom exclaimed excitedly.

'I like the circus!!!!!' Libby squealed, jumping out of Danny's lap and hugging Tom's leg.

'So do I!!' Sam shouted.

'Alright then! Come with Harry and me and we'll get you changed,' Tom smiled as they ran upstairs.

---------

'What would you like to wear today Libby?' Harry asked, pulling all the clothes out of her bag. The only clothes she had left was a pretty pink dress, with little flowers around the hem and a little white cardigan to go over it.

'I like this,' she said, pointing towards the dress.

'That's very pretty, all the boys are gonna want to be your boyfriend!' Harry laughed.

'Really?' Libby asked.

'Totally,' Harry smiled and Libby grinned as she got dressed in her dress.

'Harry, you do up?' she asked, turning around so he could button up the little white buttons at the back. She put on her tights and Harry helped her buckle her white shoes and brushed her hair until it sat on her shoulders. He put the cardigan on her, and her pink coat as well. He had another look through her bag and found a pink hat. He put that on her too; it was like dressing up a life size doll.

'How do I look?' Libby asked once he'd finished.

'Very pretty,' Harry smiled, taking her hand and taking her over to the mirror in the corner. She span around in front of it, smiling at herself. She grinned at Harry and threw her arms around his leg in a hug.

'Wanna help Harry now?' Harry asked, opening his wardrobe. She nodded and put her arms up to be picked up. Harry picked her up and she chose a blue shirt, jeans and a jacket for him to wear.

'Thanks Libby,' he smiled. 'Go find Dougie and help him find something while I get changed.'

Libby ran out of the room in a flash of pink and across the landing to Dougie's room.

---------

Meanwhile, Tom was having a very tough time once again trying to get Sam dressed.

'Sam, please?' he sighed, holding up a t-shirt that Sam himself had picked out to wear that day.

'No,' he said bluntly, continuing to play with the Spiderman action figure on the floor.

'Now,' Tom said sharply.

'No,' Sam replied.

'Now, or Tom will take Spiderman and lock him in a secret cave and you will stay home from the circus,' he said, pulling a pair of jeans out for him to wear as well.

'I don't want to get dressed,' Sam whined as Tom stood him up, pulling the top over his head, handing him the jeans for him to put on. Sam pulled them on, his face in a pout.

'There we go, now was that really so hard?' Tom simpered as he tied up Sam's shoe.

'You teach me?' Sam asked.

'Alright. You want to know how I learned?'

'How?'

'You tie two bunny ears then tie them together, like this.' Tom demonstrated.

'My go?' Sam asked, reaching down to the other one. Tom helped by tying it first, then helping him do the bunny ears, then pulling them together.

'Do you want to try by yourself?' Tom asked as Sam smiled down at his shoes.

'Kay,' Sam replied, trying to tie it up, but tangling them around his fingers. His lip quivered like he was about to cry.

'It's alright, try again,' Tom said sweetly, untangling him.

---------

It took him seven goes and a lot of help and praise from Tom, but Sam almost had the method worked out. Tom grinned proudly at him as he repeated what Tom had been telling him.

'Look Tom!!!' Sam exclaimed excitedly, holding out his shoe after the ninth go. He now had a very floppy, bow, but it was right.

'Well done!!!' Tom exclaimed proudly, picking him up and giving him a hug. 'I'm proud of you,' he smiled, starting to tear up.

'What wrong Tom?' Sam asked as Tom carried him out the door, grabbing his shoes on the way.

'Proud of you Mister,' he smiled, putting him on the floor again, where he ran and knocked on Danny's door.

'Danny ready?!' he shouted. Danny opened the door, smiling brightly. He picked Sam up, digging his fingers into his ribs. Sam squealed with laughter and squirmed around, Danny almost dropping him on the floor. Danny and Tom started heading downstairs.

'Guess what Dan?' Tom said excitedly as he put Sam down. He ran down the stairs.

'You're going to the circus in your pyjamas?' Danny asked with a smirk.

Tom looked down. He was still wearing his blue pyjama pants.

'No, I taught Sam something. He can tie his shoes now!' Tom said proudly.

'Awesome mate!' Danny grinned.

'I should probably get changed shouldn't I?' Tom asked.

'Unless you want everyone to see your lovely PJ's, yeah I would,' Danny laughed and Tom ran back up the stairs to his room.

---------

'Dougie, what are you doing?' Libby was sitting on Dougie's bed waiting for him to get ready.

'Ushing my teef. Wad you doing?' Dougie asked with his mouth full of toothpaste, dribbling half it down his t-shirt.

'Waiting,' Libby smiled.

'Keep waiting ven,' Dougie managed to say, before spitting it all in the sink, getting a new t-shirt from his wardrobe.

'You ready yet?' Libby asked, standing up on Dougie's bed, bouncing up and down.

'Yup, come on,' Dougie smiled, grabbing her as she went to jump off the bed and putting her under his arm, taking her downstairs, Libby giggling the whole time, finding the way Dougie was carrying her amusing. Harry, Danny and Sam were all in the lounge, watching TV.

'Someone looks very pretty today!' Danny laughed as Libby span around in front of him. She grinned at him and jumped up on the couch.

'Everyone ready to go?' Tom asked as he skipped down the stairs in jeans and a jacket.

'Yup,' Danny smiled as Libby bounced into his lap.

'In the car then, go, go, go!!!' Tom shouted as everyone filed military style out the door, grabbing phones and things on the way. Sam and Dougie stood at Tom's car door, waiting for him to unlock it, while Harry unlocked the door and Danny jumped in, leaving Harry to strap Libby into her seat.

After everyone was in their seats, they headed to the circus.

---------

'Are you excited Libby?' Harry asked, as he followed Tom down a street.

'Yes!!' she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

'Ha-ha, that's good,' Harry smiled as they turned onto the road it was on. It was out of the city and as soon as they turned the corner, Libby squealed like she did at the playground. Sam bounced around in his seat, clapping his hands.

There was the circus tent, red and yellow with flags on the top. Caravans were set up with food and small sideshow games were scattered around near the entrance. All the animal's cages and enclosures were in the back. Across the road from it in a vacant field was a sort of carnival set up, with a few little kids rides, a Ferris Wheel and one huge ride that tossed people around in the air; upside down and every other way. In another corner they had bungee trampolines.

---

The guys parked the cars in the car park, putting sunglasses on before getting out of the cars and getting the kids out.

'Hurry Tom!!' Sam exclaimed as Tom tried undoing his seatbelt with a lot of difficulty as he wouldn't sit still.

'Sit still!!' Tom laughed as he finally got the belt undone, lifting Sam out. He tried running as soon as he was put on the ground.

'Sam!! If you try and run away again, you'll be sitting in the car all by yourself, you don't want that to happen do you?' Tom said sternly, bending down to Sam's level. Sam nodded and took hold of Tom's outstretched hand and bounced along beside him and Dougie. Libby on the other hand was being more cooperative. She sat still while Danny undid her seatbelt and took hold of his hand straight away. Harry held her other one and together he and Danny swung her up over the gutter on the side of the road and over the little puddles from the recent rain on the ground. She giggled the whole time, begging them to keep doing it.

---------

They caught up to Tom and Dougie who were waiting beside the ticket stall with a jumpy Sam beside them. They each had one of his hands, holding it tightly, trying to keep him next to them. Their faces were both in similar frowns.

'What's wrong?' Danny asked as he handed Tom a £50 note to cover him. Tom gave the money to Dougie to pay while he and Danny talked, leaving Dougie with Sam and Harry with Libby.

'Why doesn't he listen to us?' Tom sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

'He's only three Tom,' Danny reminded him.

'I know, but he's stressing me out,' Tom replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

'Ahh well, mate he's going home tomorrow. We can all get some proper sleep,' Danny replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't want him to go home though... its weird,' Tom smiled.

'I know,' Danny smiled back.

'It's weird when you know they're with you,' Tom said.

'I know,' Danny repeated.

'It's like you're always on edge, even when you're sleeping and stuff, you don't want them to hurt themselves or anything, you know what I mean?'

'Yeah I do Tom, we all do. It's good practise though, right?' Danny smiled as they walked back to where Dougie and Harry were buying the kids popcorn and fairy floss.

Sam was bouncing on the spot and Libby was pulling against Harry's hand as he tried to tell the man what he wanted. She gave one enormous pull, her little hand slipping through Harry's. She ran off towards the animal cages.

'Libby!!!' Harry shouted, going to run after her.

'I'll get her,' Danny called over his shoulder as he ran after her.

'You can't go in there missy! You should bloody know that, now get lost! Where are your good for nothing parents?' A loud, angry voice yelled.

A voice that sounded like Libby's burst into tears, sobbing. Danny sprinted around the side of a caravan. There was a fat man in a dirty white singlet with sweat patches under the arms, broken sandals and ripped jeans which hung around his knees. There was a can of beer in his hand and he was pointing a chubby finger right at Libby, an angry scowl on his face. She was standing in front of him, face in her hands, trembling, tears pouring down her face.

'Libby?' Danny called. She looked up and ran over to Danny, burying her face in his leg.

'She's just a kid!' Danny exclaimed, picking her up.

'Well, she shouldn't be back here then, should she?!' the man yelled, taking a step towards Danny.

'Accidents happen _mate_!' Danny exclaimed, taking a step too. The man towered above him and was twice as wide as Danny. But it didn't faze him.

'Oh and you're her father are you?' he sneered, looking down at Danny. Danny held his breath. He smelled terrible; a mixture of alcohol and body odour.

'No actually,' Danny replied defiantly.

'Who are you then? Huh?' he smirked.

'Danny and we're looking after her,' Danny replied.

'You're doing a fantastic job of that then aren't you?'

'Shut your face,' Danny said through gritted teeth.

'How about no?'

Libby pushed her face closer into Danny's shoulder, whimpering.

'Danny? Where are you mate? We have to go in now!' Harry's voice was calling. He came around the end of the caravan, Sam in his arms.

'Who's this, your boyfriend?' the man sneered. That made Danny angry. The man jumped backwards as Danny went to take a swing at him. Harry dumped Sam on the ground and grabbed Danny's wrists, gently moving Libby out of the way as he pinned Danny's arms behind his back, leading him away, motioning for Libby and Sam to follow.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Harry hissed as Danny fought against his grip on his wrists.

'He was yelling at Libby,' Danny replied, wriggling free of Harry's grasp.

'That's no excuse to take a swing at him! Imagine what the press would do if they found out you knocked out a Carney?' Harry said, picking Sam up once again. **(A/N: Carney= Person who travels with a circus/carnival, etc- hope it makes sense)**

'Just cool your temper, it's supposed to be a good day out, don't spoil it alright?' Harry replied. Danny nodded grudgingly and picked up Libby, hugging her to his chest. She was still crying and shaking.

'Come on love, it's alright, he's a mean man, you're alright now,' Danny soothed as she cried into his shoulder. Everyone had filed into the tent already, leaving Harry, Danny, Sam and Libby the only ones outside.

'Dan, we gotta go in now,' Harry said, motioning towards the tent.

'You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute,' Danny replied, sitting on a seat with Libby in his lap.

'Alright, row E okay?' Harry called back as he walked into the tent.

'Libby, look at me for a minute,' Danny murmured. Libby looked up at him, her tearstained face sad and upset. Danny turned her in his lap so she was facing him.

'Don't be upset about that man okay? He's mean and nasty,' Danny said as her bottom lip quivered, looking like she was about to cry again. 'And we need you not to run off okay? You could've hurt yourself or gotten lost, okay? You need to stay with us,' Danny said gently and she nodded tearfully.

'He yell at me,' she whispered.

'I know, and he shouldn't have.'

'Danny, you yell.'

'I know too, but I was trying to help you okay? I won't yell like that again,' he reassured her and she nodded.

'I miss mummy,' she sighed, leaning into his chest.

'She'll be home tomorrow love,' Danny said, hugging her. 'Now, shall we go inside? It'll be starting in a few minutes and you don't wanna miss anything,' Danny said and Libby nodded. He picked her up and walked to the door.

Someone put their arm out in front of them. Danny stopped and looked up.

'Tickets?' a man dressed in blue asked. He wasn't as horrible as the other guy. Sure he was big and smelled bad, but at least he had half a smile.

'Oh, erm my friends have got them, they've already gone in,' Danny said uncomfortably. The man had a hard stare, staring right into Danny's blue eyes.

'I'm sorry, I can't let you in without a ticket,' he said, trying to usher them back out. Libby began crying again and half the audience of the circus turned to look at them.

'I told you, my friends are already inside, they're over there,' Danny said, pointing to the boys, who hadn't yet noticed the commotion Danny was once again causing.

'I'm sorry, you need your tickets,' he repeated, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder to direct him out the door. Danny slapped his hand off.

'Come on, please?' Danny pleaded.

'I'm sorry,' he replied. He didn't look sorry!

Thankfully Tom had noticed Danny trying to get in, Libby crying into his shoulder once again. He jumped down the stairs and ran over.

'He's with us, here are their tickets,' Tom panted, pulling two purple tickets out of his pocket and handing them to the man.

'Enjoy the show,' he said through gritted teeth after tearing a piece of it off.

---------

'Thank you so much mate,' Danny sighed as they walked around the edge of the ring to where they were sitting.

'No problem. Harry tells me you had a bit of an argument with a Carney?' Tom said casually as they climbed the wooden stairs.

'So what if I did, he was yelling at Libby for nothing, I couldn't let him do that, she was a wreck,' Danny replied, trying to turn her to look at him. She shoved her face even further into his shoulder.

'Alright then. Libby sweetie, calm down you're fine now,' Tom said, putting his hand gently on her back. She turned to look at him. He took a tissue out of his pocket, wiping the tears off her face, taking her and sitting her in his lap as he sat down next to Dougie who had Sam sitting in his. Danny slouched in the seat at the end of the aisle, his head resting on his hands.

'Cheer up mate, come on,' Harry whispered from along the aisle. Danny gave him half a smile and sat up a bit straighter. All the lights went up and the ringmaster's voice rang through the tent. The show had begun.

---------

It was a pretty big circus. First up were the clowns, making everyone laugh as they tripped each other up. Libby immediately cheered up, sitting up straight in Tom's lap, clapping her hands. Next out were the trapeze people, swinging over the top of the audience. Sam loved it, waving to them as they flew over his head. The lions came out after that, roaring and scaring Libby and Sam, who screamed and buried their faces in Dougie and Tom's shoulders. The boys laughed and kept watching the lions as they leaped over platforms.

---------

'I need an adult volunteer from the audience,' the ringmaster said after the lions had gone off.

'Right, I'll have, you!' the ringmaster said walking around the ring before finally settling on Dougie who grinned and got up, giving Sam to Harry next to him, making his way to the aisle and down the steps to the ring.

'Woo! Go Dougie!!!' Danny yelled and Harry wolf-whistled. He turned and poked his tongue out at them climbing over the barrier at the side of the ring. Dougie walked into the middle beside the ringmaster. He stood looking around at the audience. The few teenage girls were whispering to each other.

'Is that Dougie from McFly?!' one of them squealed, pointing. Dougie gave Danny a "look" and shook his head.

'You've got me confused with someone else,' he called back. The girl sat back down, dazed, her hand still pointing.

'Now what's your name?' he asked, taking a microphone and handing it to Dougie. His mind worked overtime, trying to think of another name.

'Remus,' he finally replied, using the first name that came into his head.

'Alright Remus, we need you to put this blindfold on,' the ringmaster said, handing Dougie a black blindfold. He tied it around his head.

'Can you see Remus?' the ringmaster asked. Dougie shook his head. A harness was put on Dougie and he was pulled up onto a platform where the trapeze was, a net below him.

'Now Remus, you may now take the blindfold off,' the ringmaster called from the ground. Dougie pulled it off and gasped, looking down at the audience who laughed. Sam and Libby waved at him, encouraged by Harry and Tom. Dougie smiled and waved back, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour in his chest.

'Now Remus, you have one chance to swing from left to right six times in a row to win fifty quid! What do you say?!' the ringmaster called.

'Bring it on!' Dougie yelled back confidently, his voice hiding his nervousness.

'Alright, we all need to egg Remus on! Come on kids, Remus! Remus! Remus!' the ringmaster chanted, the kids in the crowd joining in, Harry, Danny, Tom, Libby and Sam's voices by far the loudest. Dougie looked up at the trapeze half a metre above him. The circus girl next to him pulled a rope and it came down to his height. She put some chalk on his hands and then turned and smiled at the audience.

Dougie's heart thudded in his chest.

'Blindfold back on!' the ringmaster called. The girl slid the blindfold back over Dougie's eyes.

'Alright, now we need a countdown for Remus!' the ringmaster yelled into the mic.

Dougie's sweaty, chalky hands gripped the trapeze.

'Three! Two! One! GO!!!' the crowd exclaimed. Dougie's feet left the platform and he swang forwards, almost losing his grip on the first go. He swang forwards, then backwards, hitting his ankles on the platform behind him. It took him by surprise, his hands slipping off, somersaulting back into the net, landing on his stomach. The audience laughed and cheered as he pulled the blindfold off himself, standing up, his legs wobbling. He put his arms up in the air and climbed off the net. The ringmaster shook his trembling hand.

'Give it up for Remus!!' he shouted and the audience cheered. He pressed a packet of fairy floss into Dougie's hand.

'Good job mate,' he murmured, patting him on the back. Dougie weakly smiled at him and headed back to the guys, who were laughing.

'Classic!! You look so horrified up there Doug, we thought you were going to wet yourself!!' Harry laughed as Dougie sat back in his seat, knees knocking together.

'You alright mate?' Tom asked as Sam climbed back into his lap. Dougie nodded weakly and went back to watching the show, giving the fairy floss to Sam and Libby.

---------

Monkeys, ponies, camels, birds and even an elephant followed his performance, the monkey riding the ponies and the birds sitting on the pony's head. Volunteers were needed once again to lead the monkeys around the ring and to ride the horses. Libby and Sam were both chosen, running down and riding the horses, Libby squealing with delight, Sam, patting the monkey on the head like it was a dog. Tom snapped pictures, showing Dougie the ones of when he was on the trapeze. His knuckles and face were white and he had his legs held tensely, trying to stay up. He laughed and took a picture of Libby trying to feed the pony fairy floss.

---------

There was more trapeze acts, then people who were flexible, people who could dance in the ribbons, clowns somersaulting over each other and to top it all off, a human cannonball. The kids cheered and squealed, eating all the popcorn and fairy floss with the help of the boys.

**What'd you think? I had fun writing it :)**


	13. Yay For Theme Parks!

**The teacup ride reminds me of the last time we went to the circus earlier this year which had the ride. Hardly any little kids went on it; it was mostly only teenagers and the guy that was running it laughed at us the whole time. Good times :) Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**---------**

After the circus was finished and the kids had a go on every single game there, they decided to go over to the fair on the other side of the road, only for circus audience members. They gave the man at the gate their tickets and went in. Every ride was free.

'Two for each?' Harry suggested and the other three nodded. Danny and Dougie grabbed Sam's hand and Tom and Harry took Libby's. Harry and Tom followed Libby's lead over to the teacup ride, where you sat in teacups and they span. They lined up for their go, while Dougie and Danny lined up behind them.

'We're totally gonna go way faster than you,' Dougie smirked as the line moved up.

'Nuh uh,' Harry replied snootily.

'Uh huh,' Dougie replied.

'Nuh uh!' Harry repeated, grinning.

'Uh huh, we're gonna have the red one. It goes fast,' Dougie sneered.

'No you're not, we're going to go in the pink one, because its cooler and we'll have the power of Barbie to help us,' Harry replied, poking his tongue out.

'Not if we get it first!' Dougie smirked back.

'Quit it you two!' Tom laughed as he picked Libby up and put her in a tea cup, sitting next to her. Harry squeezed in next to both of them, curling his legs up. It wasn't made for two fully grown men and a little kid. Dougie and Danny had as much trouble getting into the one across from them. Danny's knees were pushed against Dougie's and Sam was bouncing up and down excitedly. The other teacups filled up and the man closed the side of them all. He then turned it on, spinning each one as they went past. Dougie, Danny and Sam were all squealing in delight, even though they were hardly moving. Libby was yelling excitedly, clapping her hands.

'Faster!!' Dougie yelled as they span past the man.

'Yeah! Faster!!' Sam agreed. The man pushed it as hard as he could and they span around and around.

---------

The ride finally stopped and they all stumbled off dizzily. Libby knocked into Harry as they climbed back down the stairs and fell backwards, landing on the grass. She started giggling as Harry picked her up, laughing.

'Someone's had too much to drink,' he laughed. Sam had already taken off to the next ride, the dizziness not fazing him. The rest of the boys followed after him. He'd gotten to a ride where you sat in little seats and it spun around. _Not for children over the age of ten_ it had written on the sign beside the gate.

'Looks like you guys are going on this by yourself,' Tom said as he pushed them gently towards the gate.

'Off you go, they'll look after you,' Danny said, leaning on the fence surrounding it. Harry was watching the people get tossed around on the big ride.

'I wanna go on that,' he said, watching as a girl got off and threw up.

'We can't go on it, we have to look after these guys,' Dougie replied, motioning towards the kids who were on the ride.

'We could ask them to look after them for a minute?' Harry suggested.

'We can't do that!' Tom exclaimed.

'We could go on two at time couldn't we?' Danny suggested.

'Alright then, Dougie and you first, then me and Harry,' Tom said and the other three nodded. Sam was waving excitedly at Dougie. Dougie grinned and waved back. Libby squealed and Danny laughed. The ride stopped and they jumped off, running over to the boys.

'Was that fun?' Danny asked as Libby ran and gave him a hug.

'Yes!!' she exclaimed.

'That's good, listen you're going to stay with Harry and Tom for a minute while Doug and me go on this ride okay?' Danny asked, picking her up and giving her to Tom.

'Come on, we'll go on this ride with you!' he exclaimed, leading them over to a boat ride that just floated round and round. Tom got in one with Libby and Harry got in the one behind him with Sam. They smiled and waved to Dougie and Danny as they lined up for the ride. They smiled back. Dougie was playing with his bracelet thing on his wrist while they lined up, only one load of people in front of them.

'You okay?' Danny smiled, watching him twirl it round and round.

'Yeah, why wouldn't be?' Dougie replied nervously.

'You're scared aren't you?' Danny said and Dougie sighed and nodded.

'It's gonna be fine,' Danny grinned, put an arm around his shoulder.

'I don't want to go on it,' Dougie said as he started trying to get out of the line.

'You'll regret it if you don't, okay? Now will you stay with me?' Dougie nodded uncertainly as the man began letting them through. Dougie took a seat next to Danny and Danny pulled the harness over their heads.

'I shouldn't have let you talk me into this,' Dougie muttered as the man tightened all of them over their knees.

'Dougs, you've just been on a trapeze in front of over four hundred people, you'll be fine,' Danny replied, grinning and holding onto the handles.

'Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready and hold on! Make sure all loose items are secured and have fun!' a voice went over the loudspeaker. Dougie's grip tightened on the handles, his knuckles turning white.

'Have fun Doug!!' Danny grinned as they got thrown backwards.

Dougie and Danny squealed like girls as they got tossed upside down and sideways and span around for a few minutes before the ride stopped and let them off. They staggered down the steps, giggling and laughing like they were intoxicated to where the others were waiting for them.

'That ride is awesomeeeeeee,' Dougie giggled as he held onto Tom's shoulder to keep himself up.

'Well you two can look after these ones for a minute while Harry and me go on it then,' Tom said, handing Sam over to Dougie and Libby to Danny. They smiled and took them over to a merry-go-round, putting them on it. Tom and Harry lined up behind the people, both smiling and excited to go on it.

'Dougie looked so scared on it!' Harry laughed as they climbed the stairs to it, sitting together and pulling the harness over themselves. The loudspeaker said exactly the same thing it did for Dougie and Danny, then they were off, getting thrown around upside down and backwards and forwards. Harry's harness hadn't been done up properly, much to his dismay as he got tossed backwards, his harness catching on his stomach, winding him, making a weird grunting noise. He sat, gasping for breath as they went upside down again.

'You alright?' Tom laughed, hanging on tight, his hair hanging down from his head, looking weird. Harry nodded breathlessly as the ride was bought back down to earth.

'Thank you for riding, please exit to your right.' Harry and Tom stood up, Harry massaging his stomach.

'Sure you're okay? You made a really weird noise,' Tom said. He was all giggly as well.

'Yeah, just killed my stomach on that ride,' Harry sighed, rubbing it.

'You'll be right,' Tom smiled, running over and taking Sam from Dougie, spinning him around in his arms.

'You guys hungry yet?' Danny asked.

'We've only got two more rides to go,' Dougie pointed out.

'Okay, you guys can wait that long?' Danny asked and they nodded enthusiastically. 'Come on then!!' Danny shouted, running over to one of the last rides.

It was a Ferris wheel. They all lined up to go on. Danny went to walk in with Libby when the girl who was about their age stopped them.

'I'm sorry, they're too young to go on,' she said.

'It's okay, they'll be with us,' Danny replied, going to push forward.

'I'm sorry sir, I can't allow you on.'

'What's your name love?'

'Emma.'

'Well Emma, don't you think you could just bend the rules, just for me?' Danny said flirtily, leaning in closer to her, looking her right in the eyes, putting on a sexy smile. She looked at him for a while, thinking.

'Alright then, but only just this once okay! Keep hold of them,' she grinned back, leading them around the other side. Dougie and Harry climbed into one with Sam, Tom, Danny and Libby in another.

The two kids sat in between them and they put their hands underneath the boys', making sure they wouldn't slide out under the safety rail thing.

'I scared Tom! It too high!' Libby exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands.

'It's alright sweetie, uncover your eyes,' Tom soothed, taking her wrists and gently pulling. She took her hands away and looked out. They could see London in the distance, the London Eye, Big Ben and Buckingham Palace rising above the skyline. As they went back around the other way there was countryside, green and lush with cows and sheep.

'Pretty,' Libby smiled, looking around. Sam was looking around as well, waving to the people on the ground underneath him. All the people were waving back and he was giggling. Danny was fighting the urge to rock the carriage and scare Tom and Dougie was contemplating pushing Harry in the back and pretend he was going to fall, but resisted.

'Fank you for looking after me,' Sam smiled, leaning his head on Dougie's arm. Harry and Dougie smiled at each other.

'It's no problem at all Sam,' Dougie replied, putting an arm around him and hugging him close to him. Harry put his arm around both of them, smiling. It was a picture perfect moment. A little tear formed in the corner Harry's eye and he brushed it away with a smile. He didn't want the kids to leave and neither did Dougie.

---------

The Ferris wheel finally slowed down and stopped. Dougie, Harry and Sam's perfect moment had finished and they got off. They headed over the trampolines. The kids were beginning to get sleepy once again. There were two harnesses on two and three single ones. **(A/N I hope you know what they are, if you don't, I can explain)**

'You come with me?' Sam asked Dougie. He nodded and walked up to the man that was putting people on them. He put Dougie and Sam in the two harnesses and Danny and Libby in the other two. Harry and Tom got the single ones. They were all harnessed in, then started bouncing. Every time Harry would jump up he would wince and try to grab his stomach. Tom was attempting back flips and Danny was jumping holding onto Libby who was scared.

'Come on Libs, jump with me, hold my hand, you'll be fine,' Danny said, holding out his two hands. Libby nervously took them and jumped as Danny did, and was eventually giggling and grinning. Dougie and Sam were having the most fun of all of them. Dougie was helping him to do back flips and were bouncing the highest.

'How do you do them?!' Tom exclaimed as he landed on his knees again after attempting a back flip.

'Ha-ha, Tom's being upstaged by a three year old!!' Dougie giggled as he helped Sam do another one.

'Tom, dude I'm getting off,' Harry said, undoing his harness and giving it to the man.

'Alright...?' Tom said, watching him go and sit on a seat before attempting more back flips. Libby and Danny were still bouncing together, Libby holding onto Danny's hands and grinning widely every time they jumped off the trampoline.

---------

Eventually their time was up and they headed over to Harry, who was still sitting in the same place.

'Are you okay?' Tom asked, sitting next to him.

'That ride attacked my stomach,' he sighed, massaging it.

'Give us a look then,' Danny said. Harry pulled up his jacket and t-shirt to reveal a purplish-blue bruise in a straight line all the way across his stomach.

'Dude!! That must've hurt!!' Danny winced as he pulled Harry's jacket back down for him.

'Yup,' Harry replied.

'Do you want me to take you to the doctors' mate? You could've broken a rib or two,' Tom asked. Harry thought about it for a minute.

'Nah it'll be right,' he replied, gently feeling along it. 'It doesn't feel like there's anything broken in there,' he added as he stood up.

'Let's get some lunch, its two o'clock,' Danny said, standing up and picking Libby up with him. She was starting to get tired and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'What are we having for lunch?' Sam asked Tom who was carrying him.

'I dunno, what do all of you want?'

'Pizza!!' Sam exclaimed and Tom laughed.

'Pizza for lunch?' he smiled.

'Yes!!' Sam exclaimed.

'All in favour of pizza raise your hand,' Tom laughed. Everyone put their hand up.

'Alright then,' he said as they walked to the cars. Dougie helped Tom to strap him in and they drove to Pizza Hut.

**-----**

**Okay, there's only about 5 chapters left :( **

**Review and tell what you thought!**


	14. Pizza and Pinball

**Poor Tom and Dougie... Haha, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**-------**

They ordered three large pizzas and sat in the warm booths to wait for it.

'We have fun today,' Libby giggled as she snuggled up to Danny, her feet nowhere near touching the ground.

'Yeah we did,' Danny smiled. Sam, who was sitting in between Dougie and Tom, was sitting up straight, waiting for the pizza.

'I hungry,' Sam announced.

'I think we all are mate,' Harry replied and Sam stood up in his chair, bouncing up and down.

'Sam, sit down,' Tom hissed, grabbing his hand. Libby decided it would be fun as well and started bouncing beside Danny.

'Sit down,' he whispered, trying to pull her back down. They both sat down, but decided that it was boring to sit. They climbed down from the chairs and started crawling around on the floor, underneath all the other people's chairs. Tom sighed and slid out of the booth, trying to get them back. Every time Tom would try and grab them, they'd crawl back underneath the tables.

'Poor Tom,' Danny laughed as he got down on his hands and knees to get them. Dougie had begun giggling into his Lemonade and Harry was trying not to laugh as Tom grabbed Sam by the ankle and carried him upside down back to the table, plonking him next to Harry.

'Stay there,' he said firmly, pointing his finger at him before going back to the table to try and get Libby back.

'Sam, what were you doing under the table?' Harry asked sternly, trying not to laugh.

'Hiding, shh,' Sam said, putting a finger to his lips and sliding back off the seat and scuttling under a table on the other side of the room. The three boys started giggling as Sam put his finger to his lips once again, urging them to be quiet. Tom had finally caught Libby and bought her back and dumped her in Danny's lap. Danny laughed and tickled her in the ribs while she giggled. Tom sat back in between Danny and Dougie. He took a sip of his Fanta and sat back in his seat. He frowned and looked over at Harry who smiled and waved.

'Harry, where's Sam?'

'Who's Sam?'

'Don't be a dumbarse, where is he?'

'I dunno, was he ever here?' Harry shrugged, still trying not to laugh.

There was a little giggle from over under the table. Tom gave Harry an annoyed look and ducked under the table and grabbed Sam by the wrist and sat him in between him and Dougie, just as the waitress bought the pizza out and put it on the table.

'Both of you stay there, okay?' he said firmly. Sam nodded with a giggle and grabbed a piece of pizza off the table. Danny passed Libby a piece and Dougie tried to help Sam to eat it, but instead covered his whole nose and mouth with pizza sauce. Libby was being more ladylike, taking little bites. Danny was already on his second piece and Harry was just picking at his.

'Sure you're okay?' Tom asked as he wiped Sam's face with a napkin.

'I'm sure,' Harry replied, taking a huge bite to prove it.

'Alright then,' Tom laughed as Sam poked his tongue out at him. He poked his out too, pulling a face. Sam matched it adding his hands to make it look even funnier. Tom matched it as well, putting a dob of pizza sauce on his nose. Sam got his piece of pizza and shoved it all over his face. Tom laughed and started cleaning it off once again.

'I think you win,' he smiled as he cleaned his forehead.

'How did you manage to get it in your hair?!' Dougie laughed as he cleaned the other side of his face.

'I dunno,' Sam replied, grabbing another piece of pizza off the table. Libby was sitting in Danny's lap, dropping pizza meat and crumbs in his lap.

'I full,' she announced, dropping the piece. It landed on Danny's knee, leaving a red mark.

'Libby!' he scolded, picking it up and putting it on the table, trying to scrub at it with a napkin.

'I sorry,' she said, bursting into tears again. Danny sighed and handed her over to Tom, who tried to stop her crying while Danny went into the bathroom to try and get rid of the stain.

'Come on Libby, Danny didn't mean to yell at you,' Tom soothed as she wailed. 'Libby come on please stop,' he sighed.

Harry, behind Dougie, began using the pizza sauce as a moustache, making faces at her. She started giggling over Tom's shoulder, watching Harry. Tom turned to look at what she was laughing at. Harry put his head down and ate his pizza, whistling innocently. Tom shook his head in confusion and turned back. Harry began making faces again, Libby laughing. Tom turned and looked again. Harry smiled and waved.

'Harry...' Tom smiled, handing her over to him. She played with his hair and started drawing on his face with sauce. She ended up putting it all through his hair and all over his neck and collar of his shirt.

'Libby! Stop!' Harry giggled, taking hold of her hands. Libby started giggling and sat back on Dougie's lap.

'I'll be back,' Harry smiled, going into the bathroom, covering his face as he walked past the other people.

'Libby,' Tom sighed with a grin, patting her on the head.

***

'What happened to you?' Danny laughed as Harry walked into the bathroom. He was standing at the sinks trying to wash off the mark.

'Libby had fun,' Harry smiled, turning on the tap and dunking his head under it. Danny watched him trying to reach the back of his neck, where Libby had somehow gotten the sauce.

'Want some help?' Danny grinned.

'Yes please,' Harry gurgled from under the tap. Danny got pieces of paper towel and began helping to wash all the sauce off him.

***

'Have you guys had enough to eat?' Tom asked as he wiped the sauce off Libby's fingers.

'Ice-cream!!' Sam exclaimed from where he was sitting beside Dougie.

'You sure you can eat more?' Tom laughed and Sam nodded.

'Alright, come with me then and we'll order some,' Tom said, handing Libby to Dougie and lifting Sam off the seat.

'Good job on getting Harry like that,' Dougie smiled as Libby played with the left over pizza crust on the table.

'I know,' she smiled, poking the crust to Dougie's nose.

'Oi, don't do that!' Dougie exclaimed, laughing, taking her wrist away from his face. She giggled and ran over to the corner of the room where a Pinball machine stood. Dougie sighed and followed her.

'We pay Doug? Pwease?' she said, tugging on the side of his pants and jumping up and down.

'Alright,' he sighed again, digging his hand into his back pocket in search for his wallet. He found it and tipped out a couple of pound coins and put them into the machine.

'Okay,' he murmured, pulling out the lever. The ball flew up the side and bumped into the sides, making noises before going straight down the middle and out.

'Dammit!' he exclaimed.

'Ha-ha, you lose!' Libby giggled.

'Shut up you,' Dougie smiled, gently pushing her in the arm.

'I go?' she asked.

'Sure,' Dougie replied, picking her up. 'You gotta push the buttons and hit the ball, okay?' Dougie explained.

'Kay,' Libby replied, pulling out the lever then pushing the buttons like mad. The ball flew straight down the middle again. Libby stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

'Hey, come on, have another go,' Dougie said, helping her to pull the lever out again. 'That side! That side! That side!' Dougie exclaimed, helping her push each side.

They kept the ball up for about a minute before it fell down the middle.

'High five!' Dougie exclaimed and Libby hit her hand onto his, giggling. 'Come on, I think Tom's got your ice cream,' Dougie said, putting her on the floor. She ran over to Tom and jumped up on the seat next to him. Tom handed her a spoon and she dug into it. Dougie walked over and slid in next to Libby. Tom smiled and slid the bowl down to him along with a spoon.

'Thanks,' Dougie said.

'No problem, where're the other two?'

'I think they're still in there, Harry was pretty covered in it,' Dougie laughed.

'Yeah.'

***

Danny and Harry walked out just as Dougie was finishing his ice cream. Harry's hair was wet and there was still a tiny stain on Danny's pants.

'Bout time guys, what were you doing in there?' Tom asked.

'Do ya wanna know Tom?' Danny joked.

'Nah I'll be right,' Tom laughed. Tom handed Danny his rainbow ice-cream and Harry his chocolate ice-cream. They sat in Pizza Hut eating their ice-cream, waiting for Danny and Harry to finish theirs.

***

'I wanna pay pinball again!' Libby exclaimed after she got bored of waiting.

'Me too!!' Sam exclaimed.

'Come on then,' Dougie sighed, picking Libby up again. Sam ran along beside them.

'I pay first?' Sam asked excitedly.

'I wanna pay first!' Libby whined.

'Too bad. I first,' Sam said, poking his tongue out at her.

'Dougie, make me go first,' Libby exclaimed.

'Guys-,' Dougie started.

'No! Libby no go first! Me!' Sam exclaimed.

'I want to!' Libby whined.

Sam grabbed hold of her ankle and started pulling, pulling Dougie off balance. He struggled to keep hold of her as Sam pulled.

'Sam! No!' Dougie scolded, picking Libby up properly again and picking Sam up on the other side. But that was a bad idea...

***

'Tom?!' Dougie called desperately as Sam started to try and pull Libby's hair while she pinched his arm. Tom looked up and saw Dougie struggling to hold the two apart. He jumped over Danny's lap and raced over to Dougie and grabbed Libby off him, untangling Sam's fingers out of her light brown hair.

'What's going on?!' Tom exclaimed, swapping Libby to the other side so she was away from Sam, who had begun crying.

'They both wanted to play pinball,' Dougie replied through gritted teeth.

'Oh. Well looks like no one is playing pinball,' Tom said, whisking the now sobbing Libby back to the table. Dougie followed with Sam, sitting him down in his lap.

'What's wrong with them?' Danny asked, putting his last bit of ice cream in his mouth.

'_They_ need to stop fighting with each other,' Tom said firmly.

'Tom, all brothers and sisters fight. It's a way of life,' Harry said.

'I know,' Tom replied.

'What are we doing now?' Danny asked smiling as Sam put ice cream on Dougie's nose.

'Horsey!!' Libby exclaimed, pointing out the window at the horse and cart that went around the park and some of the city.

'Pwease?' she asked sweetly. Tom looked at the other three. Danny shook his head and Harry was biting his lip. Dougie was trying to get the ice cream off his nose.

'Alright,' Tom sighed and Libby grinned. Danny and Harry gave him a "look".

'What? It might keep them quiet and it's something to do,' Tom hissed and they nodded.

'Come on then before it leaves again,' Tom sighed, picking her up. Dougie threw his napkin off the table and picked Sam up and followed Tom, Danny and Harry out the door and across the street.

***

Tom paid the driver and they climbed up onto the top. Danny was on the end with Libby, Tom, Harry, Sam and Dougie.

'Pitty horsey!' Libby exclaimed excitedly.

'Yeah! Did you see his name on his bridle?' Danny asked.

'Wow, Danny actually knows what the proper name is!' Tom laughed as more people filed on.

'Thank you Thomas,' Danny smiled.

'His name Ted,' Libby smiled and Danny nodded.

'Look, we're going now!' Harry exclaimed in false excitement as the horse started walking.

'Yay!!' Libby exclaimed. Sam had been quiet for the whole time. Dougie looked down at him. He had fallen asleep, his head leaning on Harry's elbow.

'Should we wake him up?' Dougie whispered to Harry as he pulled the dark blanket that was in the box beside them over their knees.

'I think so,' Harry replied, gently tapping Sam on the elbow. Sam shook himself awake and smiled up sleepily at Harry.

'Afternoon,' Harry laughed as Sam began looking around.

***

'Look at the birdie!' Libby exclaimed, pointing towards a little bluebird in the tree beside them.

'Look at the other horseys!' Sam exclaimed, waving to the other carriage as it went past them. The people on it smiled and waved to him. Libby stood up on the seat next to them, looking around more. Danny held onto her ankle so she wouldn't fall.

'Danny!! I see the river!' she exclaimed, pointing. Sam stood up too, looking in the direction she was pointing.

'Yeah!' Danny grinned.

'Can you please get your children to sit down?' the driver called back sternly. Danny gently pulled Libby back down to sit and Dougie did the same to Sam, his cheeks pink.

***

They kept looking around while they travelled around the city and park, then at about four they made it back to Pizza Hut where their cars were. Libby had drifted off to sleep in Danny's arms again and Sam wasn't far off it.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled to the driver as they got off, Danny being careful not to wake her up.

'No worries,' the driver smiled as Danny handed Libby down to Tom as he got on the ground. Tom carefully took her and they began walking back to the cars. It was then that Libby woke up.

'Hey sleepy,' Tom smiled as he unlocked his car with difficulty, only having one arm.

'Heyo,' Libby said quietly, yawning and stretching as Tom put her into her car seat. Danny jumped in the front next to him, Dougie and Harry getting into Harry's car with Sam.

***

The kids both fell asleep on the way home again.

'Harry, do you want me to drive?' Dougie asked as Harry hunched over once again clutching his stomach.

'Yeah, that'd be good,' Harry sighed, pulling over to the side of the road. Tom pulled up behind them.

'You alright?' he called out the window.

'Yeah, swapping drivers, keep going, we'll meet you there,' Harry called back. Tom nodded and drove off again, waving as they went past. Dougie jumped out of the passenger side door and into the drivers' seat, trying not to show his excitement.

'Be careful,' Harry sighed as Dougie started the car.

'Always,' Dougie grinned at him, checking behind him then pulling out on the road.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Dougie asked, looking sideways at Harry.

'Yeah, just keep your eyes on the road!' Harry exclaimed as Dougie narrowly missed a car pulling out of a park.

'I'm fine!' Dougie laughed, watching Harry's expression.

'Yeah, everyone says that and then they're smushed into the front of another car!' Harry said.

Dougie started laughing. 'Harry, you taught me to drive! I'm fine!'

'Look out Doug!!' Harry exclaimed, grabbing the wheel as a cat ran across the road.

'Harry! I was gonna miss it anyway! Leave me alone!'

'Dougie? What going on?' Sam's sleepy voice asked.

'Nothing buddy, go back to sleep,' Dougie called, glancing at Sam in the rear-view mirror.

'Kay,' he sighed sleepily, closing his eyes.

'Slow down Doug, it's only thirty here.'

'Harry!!! Stop nagging! You're worse than Tom!!'

'I'll take that as an insult Doug!' Harry said.

'Here-,' Dougie said, taking him his iPod out of his pocket and tossing it at Harry. '–Listen to that and stop annoying me!'

'Fine,' Harry sighed, turning it on and plugging it into his ears.

That was fine for a while. Until he started to sing along. Quietly at first, before getting louder and louder.

'HARRY!!' Dougie exclaimed.

'What?' Harry asked innocently, pulling it out of his ear.

'Shut up!' Dougie laughed.

'No!' Harry replied, putting it back in and singing along again. Sam surprisingly slept through it all until they made it home.

*******

**I wrote this chap while on holidays earlier this year... and developed a slight obsession with pinball machines haha... which is where all my money went unfortunately as me and my sister weren't so good at playing them. And while I was playing a little blonde girl comes up beside me just as I lost and she did the same as Libby ("Ha-ha, you lose!") which I thought was so cute I had to put it in here. **


	15. Blue Paint

**Thanks for the reviews guys, the mean so much to me! Here's the next chapter, I loved writing it, one of my favourites, so enjoy!**

**-----**

They walked in the door ten minutes later. Libby was asleep on the couch with a blanket pulled up to her chin and Danny and Tom were in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating the left over cookies. Dougie and Harry slipped Sam's shoes off and put him on the couch next to Libby, going into the kitchen and shutting the door behind them.

'Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh,' Harry sighed as he slumped down at the table, pulling the plate of cookies to himself and taking three, sliding it round to Dougie who took four.

'How was Dougie's driving?' Tom asked, taking a loud sip of his coffee.

'Do you want me or Harry to answer that?' Dougie asked as he made himself a coffee.

'Both,' Tom replied.

'Well I thought I did a brilliant job, but Harry seemed to think that I was going to run over someone's cat and end up smushed into the back or front of someone else,' Dougie laughed.

'Is this true Mr Judd?' Tom asked with a smile.

Harry nodded. 'Then he insulted my singing!'

'Awwww,' Danny said, patting him on the back. Harry pretended to start sniffing and crying.

'Why'd Doug drive anyway?' Tom asked. Dougie pointed at Harry's stomach. 'That's it Harry, I'm taking you to the doctors, come on, get your coat, let's go,' Tom said, jumping off his seat and grabbing his keys.

'Tom-,' Harry sighed.

'No arguments, in the car, now,' Tom said sternly, pointing towards the door.

'Fine,' he sighed again, getting his jacket.

'We'll be back soon can you look after the kids for that long?' Tom asked as he ushered Harry out the door.

'Yeah,' Danny replied.

'Good, call me if you need anything,' Tom replied, shutting the door behind him and Harry.

'Bye!' Dougie called, moments too late.

'Danny, where Tom and Harry go?' a little voice asked from the door. Libby and Sam were standing there looking sleepy, Libby clutching her teddy bear.

'They've gone to get Harry checked out,' Danny replied.

'What wrong with Harry?' Sam asked.

'He hurt his tummy on the ride,' Dougie replied as Sam jumped up into his lap.

'Oh. I hungry,' he said.

'Hungry?! How can you be hungry after all that pizza and ice-cream?!' Dougie laughed.

'I am,' Sam pouted.

'Alright then, you take these into the lounge and draw and we'll bring you something out,' Dougie said, handing them two pencils and some paper. They took them and both skipped into the lounge, whispering to each other.

'What're we gonna feed them?' Dougie asked, opening all the cupboards.

'These,' Danny replied, pulling out a packet of chocolate coated biscuits. Dougie got a plate and Danny put some on it, then they went back into the lounge. The pencils lay unattended on the table, the kids nowhere to be seen.

'Where the hell are they?!' Danny shouted, picking up a cushion off the couch and looking under it before throwing it back down on the couch. Dougie fought the urge to laugh and looked behind the TV and couch. There was a noise from upstairs. The two boys looked at each other and raced up.

***

Danny's light was on and the door was open. They looked at each other again and walked inside. Libby and Sam were sitting in the middle of every single piece of clothing Danny owned. Sam had one of Danny's t-shirts on his shoulders, his boxers as pants, socks on his hands and feet and a jacket on his head. Libby had his boxers on her head, socks on her hands, shorts on her arms and a t-shirt on her ankles. Danny stood with his mouth open, staring.

'What _are_ you two doing?' he managed to choke out.

'Nufing,' Sam said, smiling up innocently at Dougie. Dougie smiled back and picked him up, taking the jacket off his shoulders.

'Everyone out, come on,' Danny said, ushering Libby out. She ran out the door giggling, tripping every few minutes in her mismatched clothes. Dougie ran down after her with Sam in his arms while Danny looked around his room then sighed and closed the door behind him as he walked back down the stairs.

***

'Me want paint,' Libby was saying as she bounced up and down on the couch with Dougie and Sam. Cushions had gone everywhere.

'What?' Dougie asked as Danny stood behind the couch, watching.

'Me want painting,' Libby repeated.

'Painting?' Dougie asked, stopping bouncing and jumping down off the couch to stand beside Danny.

'Paint picture!' Sam exclaimed.

'Oh...do we have paint Dan?' Dougie asked.

'Hmmm...' Danny sighed, thinking.

'I'm sorry, I don't think we can, we don't have any,' Dougie sighed as the kids ran back up the stairs. They came back down carrying their backpacks. Inside were pots of paint and brushes.

'We got some!' Libby exclaimed, pulling it out and giving it to Danny. He smiled and got some paper, putting it out on the coffee table in the lounge.

***

'I paint Doug!' Sam exclaimed, holding up a person with a tiny body and a weirdly shaped oval head.

'Very lifelike,' Danny smiled as Dougie put his head on the side to examine it.

'I paint Danny!' Libby said, holding up a picture of a stick figure with super long legs and arms and a huge afro.

'Ha-ha! It looks like me!' Danny laughed as she passed it to him. He had painted a guitar. Libby jumped up to get something from over at Tom's piano in the corner. But instead of getting the brush, she covered half the keys in the red paint she had on her hands. Danny and Dougie didn't notice. Sam excitedly went to reach for another piece of paper over Dougie's painting of a lizard and knocked the pot of blue paint with his elbow. It slipped off the table and fell on the floor, covering a huge patch of the carpet with the blue paint. Sam put his hands to his mouth and looked over at Danny and Dougie.

'I sowry!' he exclaimed.

'It's okay, it was an accident,' Dougie said slowly, standing up and taking off his white sock, which was now bright blue.

'What do we do?' Danny asked, standing up as well.

'Get a towel,' Dougie muttered as he used the clean side of his sock to mop up his foot. The twins sat silently, staring at the two boys. Danny got four towels from the cupboard and together he and Dougie tried to clean up the paint.

'How about you two go and watch a DVD in my room, okay?' Danny said feverishly scrubbing at the paint. The twins jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

'Tom's gonna flip!' Danny moaned as Dougie got a bucket of water and they both tried to clean it off the floor. All it did was water it down and make an even bigger mess.

'Uh oh...' Dougie said quietly.

'What are we going to do?' Danny sighed, throwing the now blue towel into the bucket.

'Ummmmm....I have no idea. Tom's gonna kill us!'

'Why am I gonna kill you?'

Tom and Harry had walked back through the door.

'Erm... no reason,' Dougie said quickly, moving in front of the blue stain.

'What's that?' Tom asked, motioning towards the towel in Dougie's hands.

'Nothing... just a towel... from Danny's shower... that he had before... and left the towel on the couch... and I was putting it away when you came in...because he needs to hang it up... because it leaves a mess if he doesn't...then you get angry...then we get scared...' Dougie said slowly.

'Why's it bright blue?'

'Because Danny's jeans made it go blue... you know, new dye and all,' Dougie said with a nervous chuckle.

'Danny's not wearing new jeans Dougie.'

'Danny mate, help?' Dougie hissed desperately.

'Come on, what's really going on?' Tom asked, trying to see around Danny.

'Harry mate, what'd the doctor say?' Danny asked quickly.

'Just hurry up and tell me,' Tom said, pushing past Dougie. His eyes met the blue stain covering most of the carpet between the coffee table and the couch.

'Dougie. Danny. What happened?' Tom asked, gritting his teeth.

'You know, it's a funny story. Danny cut his arm open and he bled blue blood, I always knew he was an alien,' Dougie said, elbowing Danny in the ribs.

'Yeah...owww!' Danny faked, cradling his pretend cut arm. Tom raised an eyebrow at them.

'Fine, we were painting with the twins and Sam knocked the paint over. We're sorry,' Dougie sighed.

'Thank you Dougie,' Tom replied calmly.

Dougie looked surprised. 'You're not going to hang us in the garage by our ankles and flog us, shouting "YOU ROTTEN KIDS!!!" at us while you shake your other fist?' Dougie asked.

Tom laughed. 'It was an accident, now where have you left the kids?'

Danny and Dougie looked at each other.

'I sent them upstairs to watch a DVD but I haven't heard from them since,' Danny said, biting his lip.

'Dan, they could be anywhere!!' Tom exclaimed.

'I know, I'm sorry!' Danny exclaimed.

'Come on then, let's go find them,' Tom sighed, going to go upstairs. His eyes caught the piano which was covered in red paint. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PIANO?!' he shouted.

Danny and Dougie looked around and noticed.

'I have no idea...' Dougie replied quietly. Harry handed Tom a cloth and he scrubbed at it. To Tom's relief, the paint came off.

'Good. Let's go find these twins,' he sighed once he'd finished.

***

Libby and Sam were surprisingly sitting on Danny's bed with the TV on.

'We no know how use DVD,' Libby explained as the four sat behind them.

'Harry kay?' Sam asked. Harry nodded.

'Oh yeah, what did the doctor say?' Danny asked.

'He said I've just badly bruised it and to take it easy, I told you it wasn't broken Tom,' Harry said.

'You can never be too careful,' Tom said. Libby jumped into Danny's lap.

'Why is your room so messy Dan? And why are they wearing your clothes?' Harry asked.

'They had fun and thought I had the best style out of the band so they chose mine so they look cool,' Danny smirked, closing his eyes as Libby tried putting a pair of his sunglasses on him, almost gouging his eyes out.

'Sure,' Tom laughed, helping Sam to get Danny's boxers off.

'We pay Hide Seek?' Sam asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

'Hide what?' Dougie asked.

'Hide and seek. And here I was thinking you could understand your species of people. Gosh!' Tom exclaimed in mock annoyance and poshness.

'He talks too fast!' Dougie said defensively.

'Alright whatever. Who wants to play?' Tom asked as he helped Sam get the rest of Danny's clothes off him before dumping them on the floor.

'Sure,' Harry smiled.

'Me!' Libby and Sam exclaimed, Libby, bouncing out of Danny's lap.

'Alright, rules. No going outside, no ganging up, no telling anyone where the other people are, first one caught is it. Fair?' Tom said and the three nodded.

'I not it!' Sam exclaimed, diving off the bed, landing flat on his face. Tom gasped and went to get him. Sam jumped up again, unhurt, with a huge grin.

'Me not!!' Libby exclaimed.

'Me either!' Dougie yelled.

'Not me!' Harry, Danny and Tom all shouted in unison.

'Paper scissors stone?' Harry suggested. Danny lost so he was it first.

'One, two, three, four, five...' he started counting, facing into his wardrobe. Everyone scattered out of his room and into hiding places, giggling and shushing as they went.

***

Tom darted into the cupboard in the kitchen.

Dougie hid under the (glass) coffee table.

Libby hid behind a curtain.

Sam hid behind the TV and Harry hid underneath his bed.

'Fifty! Here I come!!' Danny called from upstairs. He searched all around his room before going into Harry's room.

'Found ya!' he exclaimed as he peered under all Harry's blankets.

'How'd you know where I was?!' Harry exclaimed as Danny pulled him out.

'This was the first place I looked,' Danny replied. 'Right, where are the others?'

'You're not supposed to ask me, remember!!' Harry exclaimed as he followed Danny up the stairs to Tom's room.

'Hint?' Danny asked.

'Nope, I'm already it next.'

'Well, you help me and I help you when you're it,' Danny reasoned.

'Fine. No one is hiding upstairs other than me,' Harry sighed.

'Thanks Harry!' Danny exclaimed, planting a kiss on his forehead and skipping down the stairs, leaving Harry standing in shock in his doorway.

***

'Now.... if I was a Dougie, where would I hide?' Danny hummed as he looked around the kitchen, under the table, beside the fridge and in the food cupboard. A loud giggle from the lounge made him whirl around. It had come from the direction of the TV. A tiny little sneaker was sticking out from behind it. Danny took a deep breath as he snuck forwards.

'BOO!!!' he exclaimed as he bounced behind the TV. Sam squealed and ducked under his legs and ran and jumped on the couch, giggling. Dougie held his breath as Danny looked straight past the table and at Sam.

'I found you Mr. Sam,' Danny grinned, tickling his feet. He laughed and hugged Danny.

'You gonna help me find everyone?' Danny asked as he picked him up.

'No. I no 'llowed to!' Sam exclaimed and Danny laughed and headed back into the kitchen.

'I know someone's hiding in here...' he muttered as he looked around. He pulled open the cupboard and there was Tom hunched up in the corner. 'Found ya Tommy Boy!!!' Danny exclaimed as he banged the door closed behind him, Sam and him running into the lounge.

Dougie held his breath once again, but Danny and Sam and then Tom and Harry walked straight past him. Sam turned and caught his eye. Dougie put a finger to his lips. Sam nodded. Libby made the mistake of sneezing loudly. Danny darted over to the curtain and pulled it back as she sniffed.

'Got ya!' he shouted, picking her up too, spinning her around the lounge.

'I WIN!!!' Dougie yelled as he jumped out from under the table.

'Where the hell were you?!' Danny exclaimed in shock. Dougie pointed towards the table. 'How the heck didn't I see you then?' Danny asked.

'You're thick.' Dougie explained.

'Right. Harry's it!!' Danny exclaimed, running off to hide.

***

After sixteen more counting's to fifty, bad hiding places and loud exclamations of "I FOUND YOU!!!" everyone was sick of hide and seek. The twins had somehow managed to talk themselves out of having to find the other people, meaning the boys had to find them every time. Danny ended up winning, being the one who counted the least.

'What we do now?' Sam asked as they sat in the kitchen.

'Ya hungry?' Dougie asked. They both nodded, along with Danny and Tom.

'What's for dinner Mummy Fletcher?' Dougie asked.

Tom frowned at him.

'What'd I do?' Dougie asked innocently.

'Dougie, one day I swear...' Tom muttered, shaking his head at him. Dougie grinned cheekily and sat on the bench.

'What's for dinner Tom?' Danny asked.

'Pizza!' Sam exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'We've already had pizza today buddy,' Harry smiled.

'Everyone outta my kitchen! Chef Tom is going to cook up a masterpiece,' Tom said with an elaborate flourish of his hands, ushering the others out.

'Fine, we'll be out here,' Danny huffed, stomping out of the kitchen.

The others followed.


	16. Fun and Games

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, have a very Merry and safe Christmas and I hope Santa comes! heeh :)**

**----**

'What're we going to do now?' Danny asked as he flopped down on the couch.

'Doug. You show?' Sam asked, bouncing up next to Danny.

'Show what?' Dougie asked.

'Leezard,' Sam replied.

'Oh. Yeah sure, let's go,' Dougie replied.

They all followed Dougie up the stairs to his room and over to the tank where Jerry and Zukie lived. Libby whimpered as she saw them and stood back at the door.

'Come on sweetie, Harry'll look after you,' Harry soothed as he picked her up and took her over. She buried her head in his chest.

'Libs, come on, please look,' Harry sighed as Dougie got them out, putting one on Danny's hand and one on his t-shirt. Libby's hands gripped the sleeves of Harry's t-shirt even harder the closer they got to Dougie.

'Libs, please?' Harry pleaded as he reached his hand out to take Jerry from Dougie.

'Libby, you patted the one at the zoo, what's the difference with mine?' Dougie asked as Sam grinned and patted Zukie, chattering away to Danny about "leezards".

'I think we've got a Dougie in the making here,' Harry smiled as Dougie took Libby and sat her on his bed, coming back over. Dougie smiled at Harry and took Jerry from him. Sam was now holding Zukie and grinning from ear to ear, still gibbering away to Danny and Dougie. Harry went over and sat next to Libby who had taken the stuffed SpongeBob toy from Dougie's bedside table and was glumly twirling it between her fingers.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'I no like leezards. They scary,' she explained.

'Harry will come with you if you come with Harry?' Harry said as she climbed into his lap. She shook her head quickly and looked up at him with tears in her big brown eyes.

'Please?'

Libby heaved a sigh and nodded. Harry grinned and picked her up, taking her over to Dougie.

'Libby, this is Zukie and Jerry,' Dougie smiled. Harry gently took her hand, the same way Tom did and put it on Zukie's tail. Her face immediately went into another huge grin and she giggled.

'Good girl,' Harry laughed.

'Zukie pretty,' Libby announced to Dougie.

'Yeah.' Dougie was smiling just as much as she was, his eyes beginning to go glassy.

Harry grinned at him and handed Libby to him.

'Wanna help me put him back in?' Dougie asked and she nodded and put her hands out.

'Careful,' Dougie warned as he put him in her hands. She grinned from ear to ear as she carefully put him back in the tank. He scuttled under a log, his tail poking out.

'Zukie go sleep now,' Libby announced. 'Be shhhhh,' she whispered, putting her finger to her lips, tiptoeing out of Dougie's room and down the stairs. They all laughed.

'I put Jerry way now. He sleep too,' Sam whispered as Danny carried him over to the tank. Sam put him next to Zukie and they all left.

'Libby! Sam! Come wash your hands!' Dougie called down the stairs.

Libby ran back up the stairs and into Danny's bathroom where Harry, Danny and Dougie were washing theirs. Libby tugged on Danny's leg and he picked her up, helping her to wash her hands. Sam was standing on the edge of bath, washing his. He went to jump down but slipped. Harry gasped and did a flying dive to catch him before he fell backwards into the bath. He landed on his stomach, crying out with pain, but catching Sam in his hands. Sam began crying, running straight into Dougie's outstretched arms.

'Harry!! You okay?' Danny exclaimed, putting Libby on the ground next to Dougie and racing to Harry, who was curled up in a ball wincing.

'Yeah,' he gasped, rubbing his stomach and taking his outstretched hand.

'Sure?' Danny asked and he nodded.

'Harry kay?' Libby asked, escaping from Dougie's grip on her shoulder and hugging Harry's leg.

'Yeah,' Harry smiled, picking her up and hugging her. She kissed him on the forehead and giggled. Harry grinned and tickled her.

'Dinner's ready!!' Tom's voice called.

***

They all hurried down the stairs for dinner, Libby and Sam chattering away in gibberish to Danny and Dougie and Harry who nodded over and over again, grinning at each other. Libby and Sam were the first two into the kitchen. Tom lifted them up and put them in their seats in front of a plate of homemade fish and chips and chicken nuggets (the fish being fish fingers).

'Do you like fish fingers?' Tom asked as the other three sat down as well.

'I wuv fiss fingers!' Libby exclaimed, picking one up in her fingers and taking a big bite.

'I don't,' Sam pouted. Tom looked hurt as he sat down in between Dougie and Libby.

'Well do you like chicken nuggets?' Dougie asked quickly, seeing Tom's face. He nodded. 'Good. Eat them and I'll eat your fish fingers!' Dougie exclaimed, grabbing the two fish fingers off Sam's plate and putting both of them in his mouth, making growling noises. Sam and Libby began giggling.

'Dougie, stop playing with your food,' Tom scolded with a smile. Danny went to the fridge and got cans of coke and threw them to each of the boys.

'Danny! Me? Me?' Libby exclaimed, bouncing up and down with half a chicken nugget in her mouth. Danny smiled and filled up two glasses, giving it to the two.

'I want sauce!' Sam exclaimed.

'That cupboard,' Tom said, pointing to the one beside the fridge as he speared chips on his fork. Sam slid down off his chair and ran over to the cupboard, getting a bottle of barbecue sauce and running back to his chair. Harry helped him to sit up and he sat on his knees, squeezing sauce from one side of his plate to the other. **(A/N: Weirdly, the day after I wrote this I spilled sauce all over my plate while eating chicken nuggets... it was gross!**

'Woah!!' Danny exclaimed, grabbing the bottle off him.

'I think that's enough sauce!' he laughed, handing it to Dougie who had his hands out for it. Sam put all his chicken nuggets and chips into the lake of sauce on his plate and picked them up with his fingers, putting them in his mouth. Soon enough, his face, hands and t-shirt were covered in sauce.

'It looks like you have a beard!' Harry giggled as Sam licked his plate clean.

'I Harry,' Sam said, jumping off his seat and strutting around the kitchen, much to the amusement of everyone else but Harry who half smiled at it.

'Had enough to eat?' Tom asked as he collected everyone's plates off the table as Sam danced around him. Danny took the tray of nuggets off the bench and started eating them.

'I think Sam needs to have a bath now,' Harry smiled as Sam tried to wipe his fingers on him.

'Come on then, both of you upstairs, bath time!' Dougie exclaimed, standing up and pointing up the stairs. The two kids ran past him, giggling and laughing as they ran up the stairs.

***

'Lots of bubbles!!!' Libby was giggling as Danny filled up his bath. He'd put seven times the amount he was supposed to put in and the bubbles were taller than Libby herself.

'I think I put too much in...' Danny smiled.

'Woah!! What happened?' Harry exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom with Libby's pyjamas.

'Danny put too much in,' Libby said with a nod to Harry.

'Danny,' Harry sighed as he turned the taps off, lifting Libby in. She batted all the bubbles away from her face and put some on her hand, blowing them into Danny and Harry's faces and giggling. Harry took a handful and smushed them into Danny's face and Danny flicked them at Harry. Libby threw it at all of them.

***

Tom didn't know that Danny had been in and put bubble bath into the plug of Tom's bath before they'd gotten in there, so as Tom filled it up, more and more bubbles formed before they cascaded over the edge of the bath and onto the floor.

'Danny!!!!' Tom shouted as he stormed out. Dougie made a face and smiled at Sam, who had picked up some of the bubbles from the floor and put them on his head.

'What do ya reckon Sam? Shall we "decorate" Tom's bathroom?' Dougie asked mischievously. Sam nodded quickly and grabbed a handful of bubbles. He smeared them all over Tom's shower screen while Dougie covered the mirror in bubbles. They scooped as many as they could out of the bath and put them all over the floor. Footsteps on the stairs meant Tom was coming back.

'Quick, get in!' Dougie hissed to Sam, picking him up and putting him in the bath with a loud splash. Tom walked in and walked across the bathroom floor with a frown. Just as he got to the bath, he slid in a pile of bubbles and landed on his bum, giggling.

'There're some bubbles there!' Dougie smiled as he helped Tom back up, pissing himself laughing.

'Sam, did you cover my bathroom in bubbles?' Tom asked with a smile, kneeling beside the bath.

'No,' Sam grinned cheekily at Tom.

'Oh really? Who was it then?' Tom asked.

'Spiderman,' Sam replied as Dougie giggled into his hand.

'Oh did you tell Spiderman I said hi then?'

'No. He don't like you,' Sam smirked. Tom's face fell.

'You've just crushed all his hopes and dreams of being Mrs. Spiderman,' Dougie giggled.

Tom sent him a sneer and flicked water at him. 'Kirsten Dunst already ruined that dream Doug,' he smiled as Sam reached forwards and put bubbles on his head. Which once again ended in a bubbles fight.

***

'Harry, I want out,' Libby announced after she'd been in there for half an hour.

'Okay,' Harry replied as he finished washing her hair.

They got her out and dressed and all ran back down the stairs to the couch where Libby decided she was going to make them sit through a Barbie and the Nutcracker DVD that she'd bought.

'But I don't wanna watch it! I don't like Barbie!' Harry exclaimed as Danny put it in the DVD player.

'You watch Harry,' Libby said as she jumped up on the couch.

'But-.'

'Harry, you heard the lady, you're watching it,' Danny smiled as he sat back down on the couch with Libby in his lap.

'I'll go get us some snacks then,' Harry sighed, standing up and going into the kitchen.

***

Tom, Dougie and Sam came back down to the kitchen soon after. They discovered Harry washing the dishes.

'Harry! Who's paying you?!' Tom exclaimed as he walked in.

'What do you mean who's paying me?' Harry asked as he put a plate in the drying rack.

'You're washing the dishes!' Tom said in surprise.

'Yeah well, Danny and Libby are watching a Barbie movie in there.'

'Ew! Barbie!' Sam exclaimed and they all laughed.

'Well we'll help you then,' Tom smiled, grabbing a tea towel and drying a plate while Dougie amused Sam by putting a colander on his head and telling him he was an "Evil Colander Munchkin" and crawling under the table and through all the chairs while Sam followed him.

After all the dishes were finished and Dougie and Sam had singlehandedly pulled everything out of the cupboards to build a fortress with, they headed back into the lounge. The movie was still playing loudly and as they walked closer they were met with an adorable sight. Both Danny and Libby had both fallen asleep on the couch. Danny was lying on his side, his head resting on his hands. Libby had her head on his, fast asleep, curled up in a ball.

'Awwwwwwww!' Tom whispered as he quietly turned off the movie. Harry quickly snapped a picture of Danny and Libby and sat in the chair opposite them. With the noise of the movie gone, Danny awoke, blinking in the light.

'Morning,' Tom whispered with a smile.

'Hi.' He went to sit up, but Libby's head slipped off his and she woke up.

'Danny?' she asked quickly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

'I'm here,' Danny yawned as he stretched.

'You two sleepy?' Tom asked and Danny nodded, stretching back out on the couch.

'Time to wake you up then!' Harry shouted as he ran back into the kitchen, producing blocks of chocolate and packets of sweets. Tom found his iPod and Dougie put his colander back on his head. Danny still lay on the couch, unable to move with Sam and Libby sitting on his back.

'Listen, if you guys get off me, me and Harry will give you horsey rides! How does that sound?' Danny suggested and to his relief, they both jumped off him and stood, staring expectantly at them.

'Oh. My. God. We could have races!!!' Tom exclaimed excitedly.

'Races?' Danny asked as he yawned again.

'Yeah! Here Dougie, get on my back,' Tom said as he kneeled on his hands and knees.

'No, we need helmets!' Dougie exclaimed, before running back into the kitchen and coming back with a saucepan and a plastic bowl. He put the saucepan on Libby's head and the bowl on Sam's, straightened the colander on his own head and jumped on Tom's back so hard Tom collapsed on the ground laughing.

'Alright, it's from this wall here-.' Harry pointed to the wall behind him. '-to that one over there,' he said, pointing to the wall that the TV was pressed against.

Sam jumped onto Harry's back and Libby got on Danny's, holding onto the hood of his jacket as tight as she could.

'Ready.' Harry said.

'Set,' Danny continued.

'GO!' Dougie and Tom shouted together.

Danny, Harry and Tom began crawling as fast as they could towards the wall.

'Go Tom! Mush, mush, mush!!!' Dougie was shouting, kicking Tom in the hip as he tried his best to crawl with Dougie on his back.

'Harry, we win!! Go Harry!!' Sam was giggling as he held on tight to Harry's shoulders. They were in the lead.

'Danny, we losing!! Faster!!!' Libby yelled as loud as she could. Tom had collapsed on the ground with Dougie sitting on top of him.

'Come on Tom! GET UP!!!' Dougie exclaimed, tugging at Tom's blonde hair and kicking him in the legs.

'I can't go on! Save yourself Dougie!' Tom giggled.

'No! I won't leave without you! Hop on my back and we'll make it together!' Dougie exclaimed as he got down on all fours. Tom delicately sat on Dougie, holding onto his shoulders.

'We win!!!!' Sam was exclaiming from the finish line, jumping up and down with Harry. Danny and Libby finished ten seconds later and Dougie and Tom finished almost two minutes after the others.

'We made it!' Dougie yelled, high-fiving Tom and stealing the whole packet of sweets, running to the corner and starting to eat them. Sam ran over and grabbed the packet from his hands, hiding under the coffee table. Dougie jumped up as well, running over to the table, just as Sam jumped out, banging his head on the corner of it. He began bawling, holding his hands over it.

'Dougie...' Harry hissed as he walked past and picked Sam up, sitting on the couch cradling him in his lap. Dougie's excited expression turned stony-faced and worried and he quickly sat next to Harry, who was trying to calm Sam down. Tom saved the day with a whole row of peppermint chocolate.

'Your mum is never gonna let us take care of you again when she sees all the bruises you've got!' Danny laughed as Libby insisted on chocolate as well.

'Is we home tomorrow?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, your mum's coming home tomorrow,' Harry replied as he threw a piece of chocolate to Tom who caught it in his mouth.

'Really? Daddy too?' Libby asked hopefully.

'I'm not sure about that sorry,' Harry replied, catching the eye of the other three who grimaced at him.

'Oh. We watch movie?' Libby asked and Harry nodded quickly, opening the cabinet of DVDs. 'What do you guys wanna watch?'

'Nemo!' Sam exclaimed.

'Finding Nemo?' Harry asked and they both nodded. Harry got it out and put it in the DVD player, giving the Barbie movie back to Libby. Tom, Danny, Sam and Libby all curled up on the couch and Harry and Dougie occupied the two remaining chairs.


	17. Tent!

**Second last chapter guys!! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year!!!**

*******

After half of Finding Nemo and a lot of chocolate and sweets everyone was bored and full. Danny had fallen asleep once again, this time with his feet in Tom's lap and his head somehow curled under his arm.

'I wake Danny up. Shh,' Sam whispered, standing up on the edge of the couch. The side of his forehead already had a lump on it, but it didn't seem to be worrying him. Sam held up three fingers, putting each one down before diving on Danny. Danny immediately sat up and looked around, panicking. The other three cracked up as he started tickling Sam, who had begun hiding under the blanket on the couch.

'Let's make a tent!' Dougie exclaimed excitedly.

***

So every sheet, chair and couch in the house was pulled into the lounge room and was constructed into some kind of enormous palace tent. There was enough room for all of them to sit comfortably inside.

'Well this is cosy. I say we did an awesome job,' Dougie said as he lounged back against the couch.

'That we did Doug. That we did,' Harry smiled as Libby plonked herself in his lap.

'Hey Libby, did Harry finish reading you that book last night?' Tom asked. She shook her head. 'You'll have to get Dougie to finish it for you later, won't you?' Tom smiled and she nodded.

'What's the time?' Danny asked.

'Eleven.'

'Crap! We better get you guys to bed shouldn't we?' Tom exclaimed, suddenly getting motherly again.

'I want sleep here,' Sam whined.

'Here?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, me too!' Libby exclaimed. They all looked at Tom.

'Alright then, go and find some blankets and pillows with Harry and Dougie,' Tom sighed. The twins grinned and crawled out the door to the tent, followed by Dougie and Harry.

'I don't want them to go Tom,' Danny said when they were out of earshot.

'Why's that Dan?' Tom asked as he sprawled out on the floor next to him, staring at the blue sheet roof.

Danny shrugged. 'I dunno, just getting used to them being around.'

'I am too. Its gonna be weird seeing them go.'

'You're gonna make an awesome father when the time comes around Tom.'

'Thanks. You're not gonna be too bad yourself Mr Jones. I've never seen Dougie take to kids as much as he has with Sam. It's sweet,' Tom smiled in the darkness.

'I know, do you reckon their dad's gonna live with them again?'

'No idea, you can hope can't you? So looking forward to the date with Rosie?'

'Course I am,' Danny grinned.

'That's what I thought,' Tom smiled back just as Harry, Dougie, Sam and Libby came back into the lounge room, Harry trying to explain to the twins why the girl on the magazine under his bed only had a tiny bikini on. Libby was worried she'd get cold.

'She's going swimming later,' Harry said desperately.

'Why doesn't she wear it then?' Sam asked.

'Because she wanted to get ready early.'

'Why?' Libby asked.

'Because she wanted to.'

'Why?' Libby repeated.

'Because if she doesn't her body will explode and she'll die okay?!' Harry said in irritation.

'Why she die?' Sam asked. Danny and Tom could hear Dougie's muffled giggles as he put all the blankets and pillows in through the little door.

'Because she has some kind of weird disease that if she's not ready three hours too early, she'll die. No more questions!' Harry exclaimed as he crawled in behind Dougie carrying pillows.

'I told you to put them away,' Tom hissed as Harry handed him a pillow.

'How was I to know they'd look under my bed!' Harry whispered back.

'Whatever, well I'm going to get changed,' Tom sighed as he crawled out.

'Yeah me too.'

'Me three.'

'Me four.'

'Libby, Sam, you stay here and make up some beds for us while we get changed and we'll give a prize to whoever makes up the most beds and the nicest ones, okay?' Tom reasoned and they nodded and grabbed all the blankets and pillows.

***

Once upstairs Danny, Tom and Dougie burst into fits of laughter.

'Her body will explode and she'll die?!' Dougie laughed as he headed into his room.

'You try telling a three year old why a pornstar wasn't wearing any actual clothes and see how hard it is!' Harry called in frustration as they all separated.

After everyone was changed into pyjamas, they headed back down the stairs and crawled back into the tent that took up half the lounge. Libby and Sam were still busily making the beds.

'I make Danny, Harry and me bed,' Libby said proudly, motioning towards three pillows with blankets piled on top.

'Wow! Thanks Libby!' Danny exclaimed, giving her a hug.

'Yeah, good job!' Harry smiled.

'Sam make Tom, Doug and me!' Sam said even more proudly than Libby, tugging at Tom's sleeve and pointing to three other pillows. His blankets were actually set up in three sets. They'd both lined them up so they went all the way across the tent.

'Thank you Sam!' Dougie grinned as he flopped down onto the one right at the end, fake snoring.

'Dougie felled asleep!' Sam announced.

'Dougie's silly,' Tom grinned as he chose the bed third from the end. Sam lay himself on the one in between Tom and Dougie and Harry was on the opposite end, next to Libby, who was next to Danny. Everyone settled into their beds and there was silence.

'Well this is nice,' Danny said to break it.

'Yeah... Who didn't turn the light in the kitchen and in here off?' Tom asked.

'Dougie,' Danny replied.

'Doug, turn them off,' Tom said.

'But I'm sleeping.'

'No you're not, you're talking.'

'I'm sleep talking.'

'Well how about you sleepwalk out to the kitchen and turn off the light.'

'But it's scary sleepwalking out there.'

'Take someone with you then.'

'Sam, will you come with me out to the kitchen? I need someone brave. I'm scared,' Dougie asked.

'Kay!' Sam said excitedly, crawling over everyone to get to the tent door, kneeing Danny in the crotch and Harry in the stomach as he went. Dougie crawled over a bit more carefully.

'I need you to hold my hand. It's scary,' Dougie was saying as they walked towards the kitchen.

'You silly Dougie,' Sam giggled. 'It not scary,' he added.

'Yes it is,' Dougie replied. The lights were turned off and Dougie and Sam ran and jumped back into their tent, crawling over everyone again before getting into their beds. There was silence again.

'My stomach hurts,' Harry complained.

'My back hurts,' Danny said.

'I'm hungry,' Tom grumbled.

'I'm scared.'

Everyone turned to look at Dougie, who, in the darkness, smiled and waved.

'Dougie, don't be silly,' Libby giggled.

'Yeah Dougie. Be brave. Like me,' Sam smiled and Dougie laughed.

'Night everyone,' Harry's voice came from the opposite end of the tent.

'Night,' was the reply.

'Dougie, you no finish book!' Libby exclaimed suddenly.

'You didn't read book to me!' Sam whined.

'Looks like we'll have to give it a miss,' Dougie replied.

'No! Read!' Libby whinged.

'Tom, it's too late isn't it?' Dougie sighed.

'You can read if you want to,' was Tom's reply.

'You can read to all of us Dougs,' Danny grinned.

'Fine, where's this book?' Dougie asked as he pushed the blankets off himself.

'On my bedside table,' Harry replied. Dougie sighed and got up, Sam following as he climbed over everyone.

***

Dougie came back a little while later with Sam, bringing a torch with him and climbing back over everyone to his spot at the end. He rested the torch on his shoulder and opened the book.

'Where were you up to Haz?' he asked as he looked over the pages.

'Start from the start,' Danny commanded.

'Fine Mr. Pushy,' Dougie huffed as he turned back to the first page. He took a deep breath and started. '_One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish. This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are!' _he read, changing his voice for every line.

'_Some are red. And some are blue. Some are old. And some are new. Some are sad. And some are glad. And some _like Sam_ are very, very bad,' _Dougie giggled as he read.

'_Why are they sad and glad and bad? I do not know. Go ask your dad_. Tom, this is confusing to read!' Dougie whined.

'Give it here then,' Tom sighed, sitting up. Dougie handed him the book.

***

With the combined help of all the boys, the book was finally finished half an hour later. Libby was on her way to being asleep and Sam was only awake because Dougie kept prodding him in the back every time he'd close his eyes.

'Goodnight all,' Danny sighed as he lay down after finishing reading.

'Night Dan.'

It was silent once again.

'Dougie?' Sam's little voice asked.

'Yeah Sam?' Dougie sighed.

'I need to go toilet,' he said urgently.

'Didn't Harry take you before?'

'No.'

'Come on then. Libby, you're coming too,' Dougie sighed again as he slid out of bed, carefully climbing over the boy's feet and out the door with Libby and Sam following on behind.

'Poor Doug,' Tom laughed as he heard Sam and Libby chattering away to him in gibberish as they climbed the stairs.

'Yeah. What's the time Dan?' Harry asked as he rolled over.

'It would be twelve o'clock,' Danny replied, checking his phone.

'Seriously? Jane's gonna murder us,' Tom sighed.

'Do we really have to sleep here? It's so uncomfortable,' Danny complained.

'Yeah, we do. The kids wanted to,' Harry sighed.

'And then Sam yell at me!' Libby was saying as they all walked back down.

'That's not very nice Sam,' Dougie's sleepy voice replied.

'Libby step on him though!' Sam defended himself.

'Come on, both of you, in bed,' Dougie yawned as the twins climbed back through and into bed. Dougie crawled across the rest of them and got into his own bed.

'Everyone gonna actually sleep now?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Libby replied.

'Alright. Goodnight.'

And within fifteen minutes, the makeshift tent was filled with snores and slow breathing.


	18. Breakfast and Goodbye

**Last chapter guys, big BIG thank you to dani6531, Becky, Laura, Amy, TisBeKiko, EmmettsNewGirl, xo_mcflyandjb, not_a_kid, RachhFloynter, Larnie and Lozz for their awesome reviews and comments! You're all amazing and thank you!**

**By the way, if anyone has read Not Alone, the sequel is now up. Thanks guys!**

*******

'Breakfast!' Sam and Libby were yelling as they jumped across the four boys, all of whom were still asleep. They all woke with a start, stiff backs and necks from sleeping on the floor.

'What do you mean breakfast?' Harry sighed sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

'Come see!' Libby exclaimed, tugging Danny's blanket off him. The four looked at each other and followed Libby and Sam into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table were six bowls of colourful looking cereal with no milk in it and six cups of nothing but sugar and coffee inside. Strewn across the benches were sugar, coffee, Cheerios, Crunchy Nut, Froot Loops, Cornflakes and Rice Bubbles.

'We make breakfast.' Libby and Sam were beaming at them proudly.

'You made us breakfast? Wow! Well done!' Tom grinned, picking Libby up and giving her a hug. 'Awwww!' he mouthed at the other three who were all grinning.

'Proud of you,' Danny smiled as he sat down on his usual chair, starting to eat his breakfast with his fingers.

'I think we need to change the drinks. We can't drink sugar!' Tom smiled as he got a carton of milk and juice from the fridge, carefully tipping the sugar and coffee back into the jars and pouring everyone a drink.

'You've done a very good job!' Harry grinned as he got stuck into his cereal, pouring some milk over it. Libby and Sam were still beaming proudly as the four started eating theirs.

'You eat too,' Tom said, pushing the bowls closer to them.

***

After a very loud and noisy breakfast, everyone went and watched some TV. They had pulled down one wall of the tent and were lying in their beds watching a re-run of Top of the Pops.

'We're all very proud of you for making breakfast for us,' Tom grinned during the ad.

'Yeah we are, you did an awesome job,' Harry added and the two kids grinned from ear to ear. A loud knock on the door made them all jump. Harry, who was closest jumped up and answered it.

'Good morning!' Jane's voice came from the doorway.

'Hi! Come in!' Harry smiled as he moved away from the door.

'Mummy!!!!' Libby and Sam squealed, jumping out of Danny and Dougie's laps, sprinting to their mum who picked them both up, hugging them.

'Have you been good for the boys?' Jane asked sternly and they nodded. 'Have they?' Jane asked.

'Of course,' Tom smiled. 'I'm Tom by the way, this is Danny and that's Harry,' Tom added.

'Very nice to meet you. Am I too early?' she asked, motioning towards the pyjamas everyone was wearing.

'Nah, we've just been a little slow this morning. Guess who made us breakfast?' Dougie smiled.

'You made breakfast?! Well done!!' Jane grinned, hugging her kids close to her.

'They're adorable,' Danny said.

'Well thank you Danny,' Jane replied with a smile, putting them back on the floor.

'Do you want us to get them changed so you can head home? Would you like a tea or coffee?' Tom asked.

'No thanks to both Tom, we'd best be getting home,' Jane replied.

'Okay, we'll go get their stuff,' Danny said as the four headed up the stairs.

'When was she supposed to be coming?' Tom hissed to Dougie.

'Mum told me eleven!'

'It's only nine-thirty!'

'Oh well, maybe she left early, have you seen Libby's white shoes?'

'Yeah they're right here,' Tom said, handing them to Dougie, who put them in the bag.

Danny and Harry had cleaned up all the Barbies and colouring things and clothes Sam had left everywhere.

'Do they really have to go?' Danny sighed as he put Sam's Superman shirt in the bag.

'Unfortunately, yes,' Harry said sadly, carrying it down the stairs to where Libby and Sam were telling her all about their time staying with McFly.

'This should be everything, if we find anything we'll give it to Doug's mum to pass on,' Tom said as he placed Libby's bag near the door.

'I seriously can't thank you enough for looking after them boys; it's been a tough week. Here's a little something from us,' she said, handing them a bottle of very expensive looking champagne.

'Thanks, but you really didn't have to, we enjoyed looking after them,' Tom smiled as he took it.

'No, its okay. Sam, Libby, say thank you to the boys.'

Libby raced over and threw herself at Danny's leg, bursting into tears. 'I don't wanna go,' she sobbed as Danny picked her up, his eyes turning glassy as well.

'It's okay; you can visit whenever you want, okay?' Danny replied.

'Okay,' she sniffed. 'Fank you,' she smiled.

'No problem Libs,' Danny grinned, hugging her again. He put her down and she ran onto Harry.

'Fank you Harry for weading to me and look after me,' she said.

'It's okay sweetie,' Harry smiled, beginning to tear up as well.

'Dougie, fank you for showing me leezards and look after me,' Sam said, hugging Dougie as tight as he could.

'You're welcome buddy,' Dougie sniffed, wiping his eyes.

'Fank you for play Star Wars wiff me Tom and draw,' Sam smiled.

'No worries, I like having someone to play with Lightsabres with,' Tom laughed, a tear running down his cheek.

***

After Libby and Sam said goodbye to each of them, the boys helped Jane to get all the bags into her car.

'Thanks again boys,' she smiled out the window after all the kids were strapped in.

'It's okay,' Dougie grinned.

'Mummy! Wait, me want hug from boys!' Libby exclaimed suddenly.

'You've had a lot of hugs already darling,' she replied.

'No!' Libby shouted.

Danny smiled and pulled open the door, hugging Libby in her car seat, then Sam. Tom, Harry and Doug followed suit.

'Alright, we really must go. Thanks boys!' Jane called as she started the car. Libby and Sam waved the whole way out of their driveway and until they were out of sight. The boys waved back sadly. The car disappeared round the corner. The boys walked back into the house in their pyjamas in silence. They all started dismantling the tent and cleaning up the kitchen in silence.

'I miss them already,' Danny sighed after a while.

'Me too,' Tom agreed as he piled all the blankets in the corner.

'Oh well, they'll visit,' Harry pointed out.

'Yeah,' Danny smiled.

'Hey guys, look at this!' Dougie called from the kitchen.

Lined up along the kitchen bench were eight drawings.

'This one's Tom's,' Dougie said, handing it over. Sure enough, there was a drawing of two stick figures. One had an arrow with Libby written under it, the other with Tom. Tom smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. Dougie handed him another one, this time with Sam. Tom grinned and hugged the pictures. Each of the boys had two each, one from each child, all almost identical, but with a personal flair.

Dougie's one from Sam had a lizard drawn in the corner and Danny's one from Libby had a Barbie, Harry's from Libby with a teacup from the ride and Tom's from Sam with a Lightsabre.

The boys all grinned at each other and went to their rooms, sticking the pictures on the walls.

And that was where they were to stay forever.


End file.
